Crossing Dimensions
by Jay-Jay12393
Summary: After realizing just who it was that singlehandedly destroyed their lives both Naruto and Sasuke encounter Madara, where in a last ditch effort Madara sends the duo into another dimension... whats a Hollow, whats a Shinigami and why am I going to school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Its MEEE again, with another story, I know I've been absent for what seemed like forever, but I'm here. For this story, I know there is going to new readers, since it's a crossover, yaaaaaaaaaay. I've been working on this during my hiatus and I'm glad I finally got an opportunity to basically transfer the entire chapter to this.**

**For those who know how I write, then I don't need to tell you anything and for those who don't… well you'll find out.**

**Well sorry to keep you waiting, now go on and read the story.**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you this now, I don't own Naruto or Bleach, I do however own a pair of socks… who cares if one of the has a hole on the heel, its not like anybody would see it… right?**

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: One (The End of the War)**

=Open Field in Kumogakure=

For years the nations have been fighting Madara, Kabuto and their army of the undead and white Zetsus. Many lives were lost in the battle and new leaders were picked to lead the nations.

In Iwagakure, Oonoki no longer lived, due to the battle of Rushing Rivers just on the edge of Akatsuki's base. Kitsuchi, the father of Kurotsuchi was elected to be the Yondaime Tsuchikage. The lost of their Sandaime greatly decreased the battle morale of the ninjas from Iwa.

E, the Yomdaime Raikage remained in office, as did Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage. Gaara also remained the leader of Suna and the Commander of the Allied Forces. Unfortunately Tsunade fell into another deep coma eight months ago, after her fight with her lost love Dan. The Rokudaime Hokage is Naruto, who had amazingly rose through the ranks after returning from his training trip with Jiraiya.

This blonde was so much different than the blonde before he was properly trained. He was calmer and more analytical. He had to be with the amount of people hunting him. He excelled in all fields excluding Iryojutsu which was the medicine category.

Like his father he excelled in Fuinjutsu and thanks to his new found and total control over the Kyuubi's chakra he learned high level Genjutsu.

He was much taller, reaching six feet, four inches, and his hair reached his shoulders. He wore a dark green muscle shirt, with onyx armor. A breastplate across his chest, with a piece of it continuing to his right shoulder. Onyx vambraces adored each of his forearms. Onyx leg guards over his black pants and black metal-bottomed boots. On his left hip was his kodachi, forged by one of the best blacksmiths in Iron Country and he was taught by his Kenjutsu sensei, who was very old and now is deceased.

It was his prized possession, its sheathe was plain black and had a shuriken-like guard that was dark silver in color. The handle was wrapped in black and silver cloth in the design of diamonds, with a diamond on the flat tip of the silver handle. The blade itself was longer than an average kodachi blade, also if you looked at the blade close enough you could see a light purple wave design.

Over his entire attire was a black cloak with crimson flames licking the bottom, just like his father's cloak. On the back was a couple of Kanji that read, "Kitsune Suimin" meaning 'Sleeping Fox.' He was given that name because outside of battle he could be extremely playful, but when threatened he becomes as fierce as the kitsune that was once sealed inside of him.

Wow it was hard to believe that he was only eighteen.

And speaking of eighteen, the blonde was in a clearing facing another eighteen year old. His all time rival and once best friend Uchiha Sasuke, a raven haired boy who also grew in power over the years. He stood at six feet, two inches, and also excelled in many fields, minus medical and he only had enough knowledge in sealing to create a couple of seals.

He wore a black muscle and black pants. Over that he had his own armor, a shoulder plate connected to his breastplate, similar to Naruto's in style and durability. He didn't wear any leg guards, since he wanted more speed. Over his attire was his custom Akatsuki robe, with his white collar sticking out over the top.

Throughout his life, he had only one goal and that was to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Now, after achieving that goal, he learned the truth about his brother and the truth behind the massacre of his clan.

After learning of this he obtained another goal to reach, the destruction of his home village, Konoha. By living in darkness for so long he was subjected to harsh realities, he came to the conclusion that the entire village killed his brother and clan. But through all the hate the village had for the Uchiha clan, Itachi could never kill his little brother, and thus he remained standing tall.

But there was a variable in that equation and that was the patriarch of the Uchiha clan… Uchiha Madara. After receiving the eyes of his brother and obtaining the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, his Sharingan changed. With that change, came the change in his outlook of the world and the series of events that brought him to this field.

"Do you see Sasuke… we're so much alike, not because of how we grew up, but because of the man that ruined our very lives." Naruto yelled at his rival, glaring at him.

The Uchiha returned the glare, "No dobe, your wrong. He ruined your life, by releasing the fox from your mother and having it wreak havoc on the village, where your own father sealed it inside of you." he said making the blonde flex his fist in anger, as it was a habit whenever he was angry.

"Be that as it may, when the villagers turned on the Uchiha clan, knowing that with the Sharingan's mind manipulating capabilities any powerful Uchiha could take control of the beast. Madara used that to his advantage and put seeds of hatred in the Uchiha's minds, making them hate the village and wish to take control… and we all know how that turned out."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes changed to his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, making Naruto's own cerulean blue eyes to turn red with a vertical slit.

Sasuke's Sharingan was now a five pointed pagan star, totally disregarding the theory of a fusion of two different Mangekyou Sharingans like Madara's was after he took his brother's own eyes. It was truly an intimidating sight, but so was Naruto's own eyes, as they held the coldness that he was known for on the battlefield.

"So now it seems we each have someone to kill to achieve our vengeance." The Rokudaime said smirking, just as Sasuke began to smirk himself.

A minute later they heard shouts, and a split second later, dozens of 'Shinobi' troops landed all around the duo. "Hokage-sama, should we kill this cur now or imprison him for life?" asked one of the many ANBU behind Naruto.

The blonde shook his head, while Sasuke remained calm, knowing he was strong enough to escape after fighting the Shinobi forces. "No, I need him alive. He and I have a common enemy."

"Enemies…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion, "Enemies?"

"Yes, not only Madara but also Kabuto, the one controlling the Edo Tensei. They are the real problem your troops have been having in this war… but he himself is rather insignificant compared to Orochimaru…" Sasuke explained smirking to himself, "He's just a cheap copy."

Everybody smirked at the comment and Naruto himself scoffed, "You must not forget about the man's regenerative abilities, that alone makes him a worthy opponent. Now add on the amount of power he gained from Orochimaru and you have yourself a strong bastard." The Hokage said.

Soon after the 'immortal' duo chuckled, a group of Jounin appeared next to Naruto, "Hokage-sama, Madara was spotted in front of Commander Gaara and proceeded to fight the entire army, alone."

Hearing this, the two rivals glanced at each other and nodded and promptly vanished.

=Base of the Commander=

Screams of agony and the sizzling of burned bodies welcomed Naruto and Sasuke when they arrived at the base.

It took them at least ten minutes to get there, so they were surprised to see so many dead troops. But considering who did the deed, they shouldn't have been surprised.

and speaking of the devil they noticed a crowd was around the man, who was quickly appearing and killing somebody before letting someone's counterattack phase through him before he killed that guy and disappeared to kill somebody else.

Having an idea all of the Shinobi forces attacked at the same time, and was immediately pushed back, curtesy of Madara's Shinra Tensei.

The blonde looked at Sasuke with a look of surprise on his face. "He has the Rinnegan? When the hell that happen? I thought- I don't know what to think now." he said shaking his head.

Sasuke also looked surprised, except he knew little to nothing about the Rinnegan, "Don't look at me that way, this is news to me as well. I never knew he had something like that, my eyes just healed a couple days ago. He most likely got it while I had the cloth over my eyes, to heal from the treatment."

"Well why are we just standing here, doing nothing? Lets kick his ass!"

They smirked at each other and rocketed towards the group.

Meanwhile, after watching his troops get pushed away, Gaara willed his sand to surround Madara and converge on his position.

Instead of just having the sand phase though him, the old man, just had his body surrounded by Amaterasu flames. Instantly crystallizing the sand and he quickly vanished and reappeared in front of the Kazekage and swung his bladed fan at his neck.

A quick slice later and Gaara's head was off. and that was the death of the Commander of the Shinobi forces and Godaime Kazekage.

That would have been the case if the body hadn't exploded in a shower of sand, cutting into the surprised Uchiha's body.

The man didn't have time to worry about the sand as a spear was headed right towards his head. He held his fan up and swung, causing the spear to go off course, just a little and barely missed his head. 'That was close.' he thought.

After the swing he started to sink a little and glanced at the ground to see that it had turned to quicksand. His eyes could see that it wasn't a Genjutsu, so he thrust his hand down and Shinra Tensei'd the ground and jumped to escape the blown up sand from surrounding him.

After landing he ducked a strike from an extremely dense sand punch. More came and he just let them phase through him as he rushed the Kazekage. He tossed his fan to the floor and begun throwing a series of punches and kicks at the Kazekage.

Gaara just let his sand block the ones that he couldn't dodge himself. The sequence of punches began to get faster and he knew that the man was getting frustrated and substituted himself with a dense block of sand.

He appeared a couple of meters away from the Uchiha and was quickly joined by Naruto and Sasuke. "About time you decided to join me Naruto. and I see you finally decided to join our side Sasuke, I knew at some point you would."

The raven haired teen scoffed, "Please… just let us handle things now."

"I agree with teme on this one Gaara, your nearly out of chakra, go rest. Join us when your finished, this is going to be a long battle. Here, take my sword I wont be using it, I'm going full power, and a weapon by my side would only get in the way." he said handing his best friend his weapon.

The Kazekage nodded and his body dissolved into sand and let the wind him away to safety. "That was awesome."

The blonde turned to his rival, "Yeah it doesn't matter how many times I see that, it just gets better and better." he replied facing Madara while taking his cloak off and sealing it, not wanting it to get damaged.

Sasuke followed suit, not wanting his stuff to get damaged.

"Wow, you two really came ready for a fight." the man said. "It's a shame really, you two are strong, but now I have to kill a traitor and seal a demon… a pity really I had plans for you Sasuke." he said vanishing.

After vanishing the elder Uchiha appeared in the air just a couple of meters above Sasuke, **"Katon: Dai Endan!" **a fireball smaller than a Goukayuu was spewed out of the man's mouth and it collided with Sasuke.

A small explosion kicked up some dust and some of the wind fed the flames and had it continue to prevent view of Sasuke.

The Uchiha then went after Naruto. The blonde dodged Marada's punch and kicked him away and quickly clapped his hands, focusing chakra through them. **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **he said cupping his hands in front of his mouth and quickly blew a strong gust of wind that blew out the flames and smoke.

A small sigh of relief left Naruto's lips as he witnessed a large and fiery rib cage in front of Sasuke. Other than that Sasuke was without a scorch mark, the ribs diminished and Sasuke walked next to Naruto. "That was a close one." the raven haired teen whispered.

Madara, not used to such speed, cursed himself underneath his breath. He should have easily been able to phase through that kick.

Feeling immense power he looked up at the two. Naruto was charging his demonic cloak with kitsune bones resting at the top, he also had what looked like six tails behind him. Looking closer he could see that his pupils had changed, instead of the single vertical slit, it had a horizontal slit added to the mix. "…what the fuck is up with his eyes?" he mumbled under his breath as more power was released.

This time he looked at Sasuke, the raven haired teen was leaking energy darker than his own. One would think without Orochimaru's sould in the curse seal it would be useless and vanish. But no it wasn't gone with Sasuke and he didn't know why.

Sasuke groaned as his power increased. A week before now he found and killed Juugo and experimented on his body, now he was the holder of the very last curse seal. With the amount of cursed enzymes he inserted into his body his cursed seal leveled up, so to speak. Meet Sasuke's third level of his seal, his hair was long and dark grey with a hint of violet. His ears grew long and pointy, his eyes were activated with his own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but if he didn't have it activated his eyes would be amber colored. His lips were touched with a hint a violet.

His body was similar to his second level, nothing really changed about him, his strength increased more drastically as did his speed and chakra capacity.

A second after, the fiery rib cage from before returned and began forming the rest of the body, and then the muscles appeared and soon the armor came and what stood before Madara was Susanoo, the God of Storms and Seas.

Sasuke's Susanoo was different than his brother's, instead of the sword, his wielded a bow and arrow. Speaking of bow and arrows, the God, knocked one and quickly fired at Madara.

The elder quickly jumped out of the way, knowing that a Shinra Tensei wouldn't do a damn thing and phasing through was completely impossible, because of the special properties of the spectral arrow.

While in the air he turned and barely spotted Naruto flying right at him. He, as quickly as he could, disappeared into a separate dimension and reappeared on the ground. Only to repeated the process multiple times as fireballs came at him from all directions.

He appeared right in front of the six tailed Naruto and held out his hands, **"Shinra Tensei!"** he pushed Naruto straight into the ground. He glanced to his side to see Sasuke's Susanoo notching another arrow. **"Banshou Tenin." **he muttered.

Naruto's body hit the ground and bounced, but instead of hitting the ground again, it continued to rise. A strong pulling sensation lifted him in the air, right in the path of the arrow, as Madara dropped to the ground.

He glanced to the side to see the arrow coming right at him and with not enough time to slow it down, he quickly charged his chakra and released a beam of energy and began drifting in the air just enough for the arrow to miss him and fly into the clouds.

Naruto heaved a huge sigh of relief and used a Shunshin and appeared on the ground next to Sasuke. **"Watch where your shooting that thing, teme. What would have happened if I would've gotten hit?" **he asked glaring at the teen, as his chakra tails swished behind him angrily.

All Sasuke did was shrug his shoulders, _**'Something awesome would've happened though.' **_he thought to himself. **"Calm your ass down, you found a way to get out of the way, just be glad you didn't get hit." **he yelled at the Hokage.

Suddenly Susanoo was covered in black fire. Naruto looked and saw Madara shake his head a little at using Amaterasu, after the amount of chakra was used.

Because Naruto's youki was so potent and dangerous even his weakest techniques pack a lot more punch than usual. and his higher techniques, become even more destructive and could ultimately destroy the entire landscape. Oh well, who cares, the blonde crouched low to the floor on all fours and charged up chakra.

Meanwhile Sasuke ended his Susanoo and vanished only to reappear in front of Madara and they engaged in a Taijutsu fight. With Sasuke's superior speed he was firing more punches, but with Madara's superior evasiveness he was dodging most of the punches. With his latest dodge he sent a kick, hitting the teen's side and sent him skidding along the ground.

Sasuke reappeared next to his elder and sent a punch which broke off a small part of the mask. Now it was Madara's turn to skid along the ground. "Doton: Doryuu Heki." the man said causing a wall to rise just under him and sent him into the air, enough for him to flip and land on his feet on top of the wall.

Back with Naruto he just ate a black ball of very condensed chakra, _**'Ugh this tastes naste, how come it couldn't taste like ramen.'**_ he thought. **"Genshi Reza **(Atomic Laser)**"** he fired his tainted beam of youki at Madara.

The elder Uchiha's danger sense went off a little too late as he turned around, just in time to get hit with the beam. He was sent miles away, traveling with the beam as it a quarter mile wide gouge in the ground.

Madara's Rinnegan was radiating energy as he pushed the beam as mush as he could while traveling with it, that was the only thing keeping him from roasting. He took a breath and vanished to another dimension.

Sasuke felt Madara's energy fade and return behind Naruto. The young Uchiha quickly unsheathed his blade and vanished just in time to prevent Naruto from being punched, by cutting Madara's right forearm off.

A scream echoed through the valley as Madara clutched his bloody stub. His mask was destroyed and his left Rinnegan eye was extremely damaged, blood was oozing from it and it trailed down the Uchiha's face, having over used it. Another technique from that eye and it'll surely be destroyed. The elder glared at them **"Futon: Renkuudan" **he suddenly blasted Sasuke into Naruto.

They quickly got up and dashed at the injured Madara. Naruto went for a slash with his claws and the man barely dodged it, a second later Sasuke went for a slash and Madara also dodged that, but was surprised when a giant claw made of youki grabbed him.

The demonic blonde quickly lifted the man and just as quickly slammed him to the ground. He brought the man towards him, while poising his six tails and swiftly struck out.

He was surprised when his tails phased through, _**'What, he shouldn't have been able to phase through that. I went top speed through this entire combo.'**_ he thought angrily.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when Madara appeared in front of him and hurriedly spewed a fireball in his face. A roar of anger was heard as Sasuke came and kicked Madara in the chin and jumped in the air, using his wings to fly. He charged a Chidori in his hand and fired multiple lightning senbons at Madara.

Out of the hundred of senbons fired, only about thirty hit. With part of his body paralyzed the elder was left to Sasuke's flurry of punches. It ended with a kick in the chest that launched him to the ground. But it wasn't the end end as Sasuke charged another chidori in his hand and yelled, **"Chidori Eisou!"** he thrust his fist at Madara and fired a large spear of lightning at the man.

Naruto, after roaring in anger, grew another, more potent tail making seven. He used his tails to grab and tightly squeezed Madara and kept him from escaping this dimension when he was being bombarded by the senbon and that is why only thirty hit.

Madara, not having an escape thanks to the tails, charged as much chakra as he could and yelled, **"SHINRA TENSEI!"** the force of the gravitational push was enough to put a very large crater in the ground, annihilate Naruto's tails, and destroy the spear coming at him, but still pushed the sparks at the air born Uchiha.

Said air born Uchiha tried getting out of the way of the electricity but it traveled way too quickly and it collided causing him to drop to the floor.

The patriarch landed on his knees in pain, his Rinnegan eye literally exploded from his socket. He grabbed his eye in pain, not having felt so much pain in his life.

The blonde was thankful that there wasn't any bones in those tails, but he was still pissed and grew another tail. With this eighth tail, muscles covered the blonde's body before a more protective cloak of chakra covered his body. Though it wasn't the skin or fur that came with the ninth tail, it was as durable as armor.

He did grow to about the size of a two story house. Sasuke, after getting over the effects of the paralytic sparks returned Susanoo to the fight.

'Fuck, I used too much chakra. I should have brought support with me." he thought until he felt himself sink into the ground. He cursed and blew a small stream of fire at the ground, turning the sand into glass. He jumped out of the shattered glass and looked around for the man he was fighting fifteen minutes ago, knowing he was providing long ranged support.

With the distraction, the duo charged their separate attacks and let them fly.

Madara spotted Gaara to his left and glared, just before his danger sense went off. He reluctantly turned his head to the side, just in time to see two ultimately dangerous techniques headed straight for him. The only thing Madara did was frown his bloody face, while silently cursing the two rivals, before the techniques crashed into his body, sending him, yet again, across the landscape leaving another quarter mile gouge in the area.

After the deed was done, Naruto and Sasuke powered down and Gaara appeared in front of them, giving Naruto his sword back. "That, by far, was the toughest fight I have ever been in. Pein had nothing on that monster." Naruto said popping his bones back into his joints, shuddering as he did so. "I would never had been able to fight and win against that man alone, thank Kami Sasuke was here with me." he said looking at said Uchiha.

Sasuke was breathing hard, using the third level of the curse seal was very taxing on his body, and using it for about ten minutes straight along with his Eternal Mangekyou and his Susanoo… he was surprised he was even alive right now. He was still surprised he even found a way to strengthen the curse seal. After all he wasn't a scientist on Orochimaru's level or even Kabuto's level. Maybe it wasn't even a level three, but just a higher power boost "That… *pant* annoying ability… *pant* to phase through our attacks were the most annoying about fighting him." he said calming down and raising from his previous kneeling position.

The blonde nodded, "True, I nearly went nine tails. There's no telling what would've happened if that would have happed. We were lucky Gaara was here to distract him in time, or we would still be fighting that monster."

"MONSTER, YOUR CALLLING ME A MONSTER!" a voice said that was filled with insanity.

The three turned to see Madara… or what was left of Madara. The man in question was tremendously wounded, how he survived for this long is a mystery in itself. Madara, was missing his entire right arm and both his legs. The three could tell all the way from their position that his rib cage visible and blood was leaking through the open cavity.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded, "Lets end this war." he muttered charging up a Rasengan. He continued pushing chakra into the technique and felt it expand and grow bigger and knew that it changed from blue to purple, thanks to him adding Youki to the mix. With his sphere the size of a giant medicine ball, he ran full speed at Madara.

At the same time Sasuke charged a Chidori, he too added more chakra and it became a Raikiri. His body pulsed and the lightning turned from white yellowish to black, thanks to enhancing his technique with the curse seal. He looked at Madara with his regular Sharingan and ran full speed.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER I'M A GOD!" he yelled pushing out his remaining arm and opened a portal to another dimension.

'Oh wow, another one with a God complex.' Naruto thought, 'Wait what's happening? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit shit shit shit SHIITT!" both Naruto and Sasuke thought as they flew through the portal.

Silence fell over the battlefield as Gaara watched shocked at the turn of events. "What. The. FUCK! Where'd they go?" he yelled his usual monotonous voice filled with anger and confusion.

He heard a soft, yet insane laughter, just as his troops landed all around him. "What happened to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked body flickering near Gaara.

More questions were bombarded at the Kazekage, but all he could really hear was the insane laughter. He glared at the laughing man, Madara started coughing large amounts of blood by the time Gaara walked up to him.

"Where did you send them? Answer me or I'll finish you right here and now!" the Godaime yelled as he wrapped Madara in a cocoon of sand.

Madara coughed more blood, staining the sand crimson. He gave a bloody smirk, "Since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well tell you. Its obvious really, I sent them to another dimension, which dimension _I_ don't even know. But your friends will soon find out, I just hope they suffer for what they did to me." he said as he went into another coughing fit, his Sharingan returning to normal black. "I don't have much time left, I'm going to die soon." he muttered to himself

More sand wrapped around the Uchiha's body, "No your dieing now." he said squeezing his destroying the body and reducing it to a ball of flesh. Literally squeezing the remainder of the blood from the body.

The Shinobi behind Gaara watched as a small waterfall of blood fell to the ground. It took a minute after the last drop of blood hit the floor, before the cheering began. They were extremely happy that the main menace of the enemy side of the war was dead, completely.

The condensed bundle of blood and sand crashed to the floor and caused the Shinobi to be silent.

A small tornado of wind and sand was swirling around Gaara. "Why are you cheering, two of the strongest ninjas in my generation, my friends, are gone. There's literally no way of ever finding them. My closest friend Uzumaki Naruto, is the one that single handedly prevented this world from diving into darkness with his actions throughout his life. Uchiha Sasuke, not a very close friend, but a friend none the less. Those two, by themselves, defeated the most notorious villain in the history of the Shinobi world and you have the audacity to cheer after what just happened. You all should feel ashamed of yourselves…" Gaara paused as he started walking away. "Lets hurry up and find Kabuto and end this war, so I can go home." he said vanishing with a Shunshin.

The only one that had really been grieving in the crowd was Sakura. She hadn't been cheering at all, the pink haired medical Jounin just lost both of her Genin teammates at the same damn time. That's fucking devastating, to be the only one alive on your team. other than your sensei of course.

She was the reason why he was able to distract Madara at the time that he did, because she was there to heal any damage that he might have sustained.

Sakura was soon to follow Gaara's example and left the field, her head downcast. She really wanted to help her teammates, but knew that she would have only gotten in the way. Because at the speed they were going, it was amazing how much each of them has grown in the past five years. Even though she herself grew stronger she was yet again left in the dust by her comrades.

'Never again, will I just stand on the sidelines. I will end this war, Kabuto, I'm coming for you.'

_(A month later, Sakura, with the help of Gaara, Kakashi, and others, found and fought Kabuto. Through a long and hard battle, the 'Shinobi' forces came out on top. A month after that they defeated the remainder of the white Zetsus, and three months after that, they hunted down and defeated the rest of the undead ninjas. A week after that Kakashi was named the Nanadaime Hokage.)_

=A Week After Inauguration=

Kakashi, was a little reluctant to become Hokage, but seeing as the hyperactive most surprising knucklehead ninja was the previous, he decided to honor his lost student and rule the village like the blonde would've wanted him to.

He sighed as he looked out the window and gazed at the faces caved into the mountain. The ninjas were beginning the carving for his face, but he wasn't looking at that, he was staring at Naruto's face. 'Be safe wherever you are… you and Sasuke.'

=With The Duo=

The scenery was a beautiful one, the grass was green and the trees were as well. Various animals were resting in the sunlight or nibbling on acorns.

***CRASH* *CRASH***

What was that? Groans of pain were heard by two bodies. Sasuke was the first to sit up. He looked around and noticed that he was nowhere near Hi no Kuni or any place he's ever been to.

Currently the teen was only wearing a pair of pants and his sword was on the floor a couple of feet away from him. He picked it up and held his head in slight pain, 'Ugh, what did I hit?' he asked himself glancing at a broken branch. 'Oh right… the tree.' Even though the tree was large, it was by no standards compared to _any _treesin Fire Country. Compared to them this was like an infant tree who's roots just began settling in the ground. And its branches were as skinny as a anorexic supermodel.

Sasuke was thrown from his related thoughts when he heard a groan.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, much like Sasuke he was without his upper attire, excluding a small strip of his muscle shirt that somehow survived the transformations. Unlike Sasuke, his body was covered in tattooed seals, one for his cloak located on his inner right forearm. He once had a summoning contract for the toads, but after fully absorbing the Kyuubi, he severed his ties with the toads to become the boss of the foxes. Now he could tell that it was a regular tattoo.

On his right pectoral muscle was a seal that contained half his power. Right now it was fully released, due to him not closing it after fighting Madara.

The seal on his navel was just a tattoo as well, due to the Kyuubi's conscious no longer there. Also because he had full control of the power, and there was no reason for the seal to separate the fox's youki from his charka with him having all the power.

He slowly stood up as he shook his head and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked out loud noticing Sasuke on the periphery of his vision.

"I have no idea, but… do you feel different for some reason?" the raven haired teen asked as Naruto picked his own sword up.

The blonde looked at the other teen in suspicion, "What kind of fucking question is that, did you do anything to me?" he asked frantically.

The Uchiha looked disgusted, "What no, Kami No."

"Oh thank Kami, wait, what do you mean by that? Am I not good enough for yo-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I was just playing, jeez." the whiskered blonde said with his hands up defensively. "But back to your question, I do feel differently. I just don't know why.

Getting an idea, Naruto tried to make a Rasengan, but instead of a small blue sphere, the white energy came a little too quickly and grew the size of a basketball. "Whoa, this is incredible. It's a lot easier to control than normal, and its white and…"

As Naruto was listing off the things that felt different about the new energy, Sasuke had been looking at the large, white sphere that was rotating above the blonde's palm. He activated his Sharingan and nearly yelled in pain at the amount of energy within the sphere. But he realized, in that short glance, the energy wasn't the same as chakra. He also noticed his he felt a little stronger with his Sharingan activated.

You see, charka is the mixture of both physical energy and spiritual energy. Without either of the two, one's body cannot generate enough chakra to do anything, except the smallest tasks. A perfect example was Rock Lee, his body couldn't generate a lot of chakra, due to the spiritual energy his body couldn't produce.

Both teens stopped what they were doing, when they heard heavy stomps around them. They looked around, but didn't immediately see anything, and that troubled them a little. "Who or what is there? They each thought out loud.

"**Mmmm, your souls are going to be yummy, and it looks like I got a two-for-one deal. This truly is my lucky DAY!" **A dark voice said as the stomping grew more frequent and the sound was getting louder.

The duo knew, whatever the voice thing was, it was charging at them. Judging from the weight of the stomps and the huge prints it was leaving in the ground, this monster was extremely large.

They each jumped back, and they each could see a faint distortion in the air, telling them that it was the monster.

While in the air, Naruto and Sasuke each did a different set of hand signs.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan"**

"**Futon: Kazeryuudan"**

The two techniques collided just as it converged on the distortion. An explosion and scream was heard, well it wasn't really a scream, it was more like a screech.

Not a second later a roar was heard, and by the time the two landed, they finally seen what they were fighting. An ugly monster lookin' thing. It was eleven feet tall and had a huge body, the arms and legs were even bigger. The legs were even bigger and the tail was just as big. But the most noticeable thing about it was its face was a giant mask. Also there was a black hole in the middle of its chest, right where the heart should be.

"That's an ugly motherfucker."

"SASUKE!" the blonde looked at his comrade disbelieving about what was just said.

"What? It doesn't care about what I said, apparently, it only cares about eating our souls. I'm not going to let this ugly ass monster eat my soul." the Uchiha said pointing at the monster.

Naruto just brushed it off, "No, not that, that I totally agree with. I'm just surprised you said it. What happened to your calm exterior?" the blonde said scratching his head.

The last Uchiha just sighed, "Lets just say a lot of shit has happened in the past 24 hours of my life."

"**STOP IGNORING ME!" **The monster screeched charging at them again, diving when it got near.

When it dove, trying to eat them both at the same time, the duo each dodged on opposite sides. Sasuke was quick to unsheathe his sword and cut into the beast's arm. His sword got stuck halfway through, but he solved that problem when his sword was covered in white electricity. With the extra power the sword, cleanly cut through the arm, finishing the job.

Meanwhile on the other side, Naruto flexed his claws and completely slashed the arm clean off, cutting it in four different places.

The chopped off appendages twitched around for a couple seconds, before it started to bubble and connect back to the monster.

The teens met back with each other and watched, Sasuke with his Sharingan activated. "This is intriguing, its regenerative abilities is amazing. Its like a curse sealed monster, without the regenerative abilities."

The blonde scoffed, "Not better than mine."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "We just cut both his arms off and they're just now getting re-attached. Face it blondy, your jealous."

Naruto just waved it of, and unsheathed his blade. "Whatever its time to end this anyway." wind swirled around his blade, before it melded tightly to the blade, become just slightly visible.

At the same time Sasuke covered his blade in lightning. He wasn't as skilled as Kirabi in the lightning department, but he could still pierce through just about anything.

"**I'M TIRED OF BEING PLAYED WITH! ITS TIME TO DIE!" **The monster charged yet again.

The teens smirked at each other, "Lets go!" they said charging.

"**GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!"**

A second later the opponents appeared on the opposite sides. Naruto sealed his sword and Sasuke sheathed his. "Sorry you didn't ask nice enough." the blonde said as he began walking away.

"Naruto, where you going, its not over."

The blonde turned around to see the monster regenerating again. His jaw dropped, "Really its not dead yet, everything below its head was completely destroyed."

Sasuke got an idea, "Maybe that's why we didn't kill it. Maybe you need to destroy the head or something. I felt that mask, it was pretty hard, there must be a reason. Just stand back and watch an elite work his magic." he said a Chidori appearing in his hand. Like with Naruto, it was incredibly easy to control his energy now, that he was in this place.

"**FOOLS, YOUR TOO WEAK TO KILL ME! NOW GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"** the beast charged again.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared right in front of the beast. He thrust his fist forward and pierced the mask, causing the monster to screech and begin to disintegrate. "Hah, that's better. I hope you took notes dobe."

The blonde scoffed, "Whatever, well I guess this is bye for now teme. But don't worry, I have a feeling we'll see each other again, soon. Naruto said taking out a scroll and unsealing his custom sage cloak and put it on. He looked back at Sasuke and flipped him off with a smile, "Its been fun." he vanished, leaving Sasuke there.

Sasuke shook his head, unsealing his Akatsuki robe. "Real mature dobe…" he said smirking while walking away.

Minutes after the two left, a black cat wandered onto the field. It wiggled its whiskers for a while before walking to where Naruto had been standing. 'Interesting, those two fought and destroyed a high level hollow. It wasn't anywhere near the power of a Menos Grande, but it was strong nonetheless. They didn't break a sweat, and they weren't serious neither.' the cat thought.

It then walked to where Sasuke was standing. 'They're strong, incredibly strong. I can tell they were tired even before the hollow made an appearance, meaning they must have fought before.'

She looked around the small clearing, 'But look at this place, other than the fight that just happened now, it doesn't seem like a fight occurred at all. Their Reiatsu was easily Captain level, but they weren't Shinigami, not even new ones. So the questions are: Who are they, and where'd they come from?'

It thought as it begun walking out of the clearing, "I guess its time to pay a visit to an old friend." a manly voice came from the cat, before it… vanished without a trace, raising the question, what kind of dimension did the two Shinobi cross into?

=Closest Town=

The blonde walked out of the forest to see that it wasn't a large forest. He was actually in a park, and he was in a town. He walked around, hoping that these people spoke Japanese, or else he's screwed.

As he was walking he started listening in on some conversations. One in particular was one with this tall orange haired kid yelling at a group of skateboarders, not that he knew what a skateboard was.

"What do you see here, you the one in the middle." the orange haired teen said.

"Uh, a vas-"

"Correct." the orange sherbet haired teen said, drop kicking the punk looking kid in the face. After landing on his feet the teen pointed to another punk. "You explain to me what position its in."

The scared kid started shaking, "Its on it's si-"

"SIDE!" the mean teen said punching the scared teen's face, knocking him back to his friend on the floor. "Now you, tell me why someone would place a vase there and why its on its side?"

The remaining skateboarder gulped, "Someone must've put it there because someone died there recently." he gulped again, "Its on it's side, because one of us probably knocked it over." he said pausing and shutting his eyes after finishing, thinking he was going to be punched or kicked. After a while he opened his eyes, only to see a boot collide into his face, sending him toward his other buddies.

It was then that the tall teen just started to stomp on them repeatedly, until he got tired of their screams. He allowed them to scamper off while he went to the vase.

The watching blonde was surprised to see a young girl appear, floating might I add. She thanked the boy, who placed new flowers in her vase and walked away.

'This town is weird, if I understood that correctly, that young girl was a ghost. First that monster and now that ghost, man I think I need to catch some Z's.' he said walking the opposite way.

=Another Part of Town=

'What the hell is a Karakura Town?' a certain Uchiha thought staring at a sign. "Now I'm certain this isn't anywhere near the Elemental Nations." he spoke softly. 'That bastard really sent us into another dimension.'

He turned and walked through the town, scouting it and listening to conversations. He looked at all the tall buildings, the designs were similar to Ame's buildings, but the construction was entirely different.

As he was looking at the buildings, he saw another one of those monsters. It stomped on the ground and its claws gouged into the side of a building. He was about to react and fight it, when he noticed that none of the other people were reacting to the monster, but to what it was doing. It made him realize that these people couldn't see the monster directly, and yet he could.

He was, yet again, about to end the monster when he got feeling it was about to be handled. He was proved right when he witnessed a figure glide through the air, slicing the monster in two, from the white mask down.

After killing the monster, the figure, which he now knew was a young girl, landed 10 feet in front of him. She stared at him for a while and then jumped away.

Maybe it was the fact that he seen what she did, or maybe it was the fact that he was wearing a robe with red clouds on it. He didn't know, but she might have known that he could see her and she was just in denial.

Sasuke took his hand from his sword and walked to the nearest store, hoping the money he had on him was compatible for this dimension.

A ring was heard when he walked through the door, "Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes sir, what do you need? The middle aged woman asked looking at the young man wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds. He looked weird in her eyes but he was a costumer and she'll treat him like any other costumer.

Sasuke took out five hundred ryo from his pocket, "Would I be able to use this money in this town?"

The woman inspected the money and nodded her head. "Yes you would, now what can I get you young man?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing, that's all I wanted to ask."

"Okay have a good day."

The teen nodded and left the store. 'Good, now I need to look for a place to stay.'

=With Naruto=

In his confusion about trying to find an apartment he wondered around the town and ended up in front of Karakura High. 'Oops I did not want to be anywhere near a place like this.' he turned to leave but bumped into a student.

"Hey punk, watch where your going." the older teen tried to push the blonde but missed. "You're a fast one huh, well you cant do anything to the best Karate user in the entire school." the kid said taking a stance.

Blue eyes looked at the brown in concealed mirth. "The best?" he asked scoffing, "Well then put your skills to the test again a foreign opponent. And to make things interesting I wont use my hands." he said putting both hands behind his back.

The blonde arrogance angered the teen and he charged without thinking. He threw a punch and Naruto dodged, still in the swing of the teen shifted and did a roundhouse kick.

Naruto also dodged that by tilting his head backwards. "Pretty good, lets see if you can continue this little combo." Naruto said making the teen do a leg sweep after finishing the roundhouse.

The two fighters were gaining a little crowd around them. The other students were impressed with the fight.

The blonde hopped over it and took a couple of steps back. "Pretty good, but still an amateur compared to me." he said angering the teen even further.

Fire burned in the teen's eyes as he charged at Naruto, he was going full speed, but to Naruto it was slow motion, very slow motion. He side stepped the punch and tripped him. He then put his foot on the back of the adolescence's head and scoffed. "Amateur, you need a century's worth of training before you even catch my attention. From where I'm from a toddler could wipe the floor with you."

"What is the meaning of this?" the principle of the school said walking up to them, and causing the other students to quickly walk away. "You…" he pointed at the whiskered blonde. "Get your foot off my son's head." this prompted Naruto to slowly take his foot from the brat's head. Said brat stood up, "Are you alright son?"

"No this thug just picked a fight with me for no reason daddy. Punish him." he said with tears at the edge of his eyes.

While the son was talking the principle had been glaring at the ninja. "I don't know you kid, I usually remember the face of all my students here. But with you I'm drawing a blank, who are you and where'd you come from?"

The dejected blonde lowered his head at the question, "I don't know where I was born, but I do know my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I've been an orphan since as long as I could remember." he said smirking inwardly, telling the truth about himself, well except for the part about not knowing where he was born. The blonde could hear laughter in his head and his smirk widened.

The principle looked sad for awhile before he steeled his visage, "Well orphan Naruto, as punishment, I expect you in class 4-C in…" he looked at his watch, "…fifteen minutes, you better hurry up, one can get lost pretty quickly on campus."

The blonde's face had a look of disbelief at what was just suggested. "Like hell I am, I promised myself long ago that I was never going to school ever again. And I'm not going to start now, in a place like this. You can count me out."

The man rubbed his beard, "Well its either that or the police officer over there will take you to jail for fighting. And plus your still a kid and kids go to school."

"A.. A kid! Like hell, I'm a kid, I'm eighteen years old. I'm too over aged to be going to school." he said glancing at the officer, 'But I don't want to go to jail, fighting my way out of this would be too much of a drag.'

"Really I doubt your eighteen, you look more like a sixteen year old, and that means your just the right age for school. And plus, there is another kid around your height and he looks nothing like an eighteen year old. So that ole I'm eighteen bit isn't going to work on me." the principle quickly said as the officer walked up to them.

"Alright mister, I'll go to the damn class." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"I was told there was a disturbance here, Takanada-san." the officer said chewing a piece of gum.

"A disturbance isn't what I'll call it, it was more of a spar, between two healthy fighters. My son and I were just about to begin the tour for the new student here." Takanade said indicating the blonde.

The officer stared at them before tipping his hat, "Right, well I don't want to keep you here. Off you go now." he said walking away.

"Well now that that's over I guess I'll resume my search for an apartment." the blonde said walking away.

"My ass you are, here goes your uniform." the principle said grabbing Naruto's shoulder and pulled out the school's uniform, from no one knows where. It was a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and a pair of grey pants. The blonde groaned, mad that he couldn't just vanished, unless he wanted to cause a mass confusion. The principle shoved the uniform in the blonde's face and dragged him into the nearest bathroom. "Hurry and get dressed, you have ten minutes left." he said waiting outside.

Three minutes later, the blonde came out in the uniform, with a scowl in place. His previous pants, cloak and sword was nowhere in sight. Of course they were sealed in a scroll that was sealed on the palm of his hand, in the form of Konoha's insignia.

Mr. Takanada was puzzled about the whereabouts of his previous attire but dismissed it and chauffeured the blonde to the correct classroom, giving him a tour on the way. Fifteen minutes later, the principle became immensely surprised the blonde had grasped the outline of the campus.

They walked up to his homeroom, "Here we are room 4-C, have a nice time, learn well." he said waving as he walked away.

Naruto sighed and walked inside, interrupting the teacher as she was teaching the class. "Sorry for the interruption, but I was sent here by Takanada-san, starting today I'm going to be apart of this class." he said with his hands in his pockets, before he bowed.

The teacher was a woman around the early thirties. She has dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes like Naruto. She's got this hourglass figure, that made Naruto think she should have been a model instead of a teacher. She had long legs, a nice and large C-cup breast, her blue hair was nice and long, even though it was in a bun, he knew it could reach the middle of her back. And speaking of her back… side, it was nice and firm. She was wearing a white blouse and a short black skirt that went just above her knees.

"Its okay you didn't interrupte the class young man…" she said smiling at him. "…though I wonder why Takanada-san would have a student enroll in the middle of the year." she said, her finger gently scratching her cheek. "Well anyway, my name is Mei Kasumi, you may call me either Mei-sensei or Kasumi-sensei. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." she said indicating the class.

Naruto had been staring at her very discreetly, but he knew that she caught him staring, just by her smiling glare. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, a habit that he couldn't get rid of. "How rude of me, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like many things, like ramen and other stuff. I don't like the three minutes it takes to wait for the ramen to cook and people that are annoying. My goals are to make friends and graduate." 'Might as well say that, this place could be a great cover.' "My dream for the future… well it should be the same as yours. Well I hope we can get along, while I'm here." he said looking around the room, noticing all the cute girls, and that same orange haired boy from before.

There was a girl with black hair with a very light tint of very light violet. From where he stood she reminded him of Tenten, in a tomboyish kind of way. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at him as were the other eyes in the class.

"Um, Kasumi-chan, where do I sit?" he said putting his hands back in his pockets.

Kasumi inwardly giggled, this kid didn't use the suffix she wanted, but she just couldn't be mad at him. Despite his age he was quite the looker, "You will sit behind Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo-san raise you hand for Naruto-kun."

In his quest to look for the hand he noticed another girl, diagonally in front of Ichigo. She was large and by large I mean GODDAMN. She had a huge rack, barely contained by her uniformed blouse. To better help the containment she wore a tan vest over the blouse. She has caramel hair and brown eyes that seem to strangely turn grey in the sunlight.

Most of the girls were gushing at the sight of the blonde. I say most because there was one girl that was glaring at him. A red head, she saw the way he looked at Orihime, and wasn't going to let the new guy capture her heart.

Said girl was watching Naruto with a sense of curiosity. The blonde, to her, seemed like he was hiding something, and she felt that she should find out what he was hiding. She watched the way he walked, 'Maybe he's from a clan of assassins sent to kill somebody in the city. Or maybe he's a karate scout in disguise as a student. Or maybe-'

Orihime was knocked out of her thoughts when the teacher asked if she knew the answer to the question on the board. "He's an alien invader sent to enslave out planet." she screamed standing up.

Silence followed the outburst. Orihime was a weird girl with a bubbly personality and an even weirder appetite, but this outburst was by far the weirdest.

"Uhh, Orihime, do I need to send you outside?" the teacher asked.

Orihime chuckled embarrassingly as she sat down in her seat with a blush on her face. "Gomen Kasumi-sensei…" she said looking at the question and began to answer correctly.

Naruto's attention turned from Ichigo, who he had been studying ever since seeing him beating up those goons and speaking to the ghost, to Orihime who surprised him by answering the question correctly, even after her strange outburst. 'Such a strange girl, coming to this school will be far more interesting than I thought.'

=School Rooftop=

The same girl Sasuke seen was standing on the gate of the roof. She wore a black kimono, with a matching black hakama. A white obi was around her waist and what looked like a plain sword was strapped to her hip. On her feet she wore straw sandals and white socks.

She has black hair and dark purple eyes, and looked young, around the age of fifteen if one was to guess.

She was just standing on the gate, letting the breeze go through her hair, 'So many strong Reiatsu signatures in this school. Counting that one boy from before that makes three incredibly strong signatures in this town, with a few lesser but still above average signatures.' she thought flipping a phone open. It beeped for awhile and then went away. 'Who could have destroyed that hollow.'

=With Sasuke=

The Uchiha was in the resident section of the town, and he had just bought an apartment that contained two bedrooms and one bathroom.

He was about to go inside when another monster appeared, 'Oh Kami, not again. This is the third time.' feeling tired of seeing these monsters he quickly disappeared and with a quick **Chidori no Yari** through the beast's skull and it was over.

He let out a deep sigh, thankful that nobody was around him. "I'm sooo sleepy." he said walking upstairs and going into his apartment thanking Kami that it was fully furnished. He grinned at his queen sized bed, "Sleepy time." he droned and promptly fell on his bed.

**Yay, there goes the first chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed this awesome adventure and I also hope you will favorite, me, the story and leave a review with a promise you'll be back for the next installment of the story… whenever that might be. It depends if it wins the poll.**

**The poll you say, yeah, I have a poll saying which story should join my other two stories, Betrayal and Naruto: The Blue Eyed Uchiha, in the awesome cycle of updates. The losers will have to wait, until I get better or something, I don't know.**

**Well thank you for reading and please review and vote in the poll. Remember its best to read all three of my stories before giving your opinion about which story should win. The booth will close by the time Blue Eye Uchiha gets updated.**

**Jay has left the building.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow Its nearly been a year since this story came to the site. Its not it's fault that I took this long in updating it, its mine. But I'm going to rectify that right now.**

**For those that still remember this story I say, you've waited long enough.**

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Bleach nor do I own Naruto. That's all I have to say, and that's I'm going to say._

_**RECAP: Last chapter was filled with battle between Madara, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. It ended with Madara sending the two males of team seven through a portal to another dimension. After that, Gaara got super pissed and completely destroyed the Uchiha with a God complex.**_

_**After that I show that Kakashi eventually becomes the Seventh Hokage in memory to his student.**_

_**Then I show Naruto and Sasuke appearing, more like crashing in the new dimension, where they encounter one of its residential monsters. Even in their tired states they make quick work of the tall monstrosity. Not soon after that, Naruto gets into some trouble and not wanting to cause any panic among the citizens he was forcibly enrolled into a school.**_

_**Sasuke being the person he was bought himself a place and promptly fell asleep. And that's where we left off.**_

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Two**

**=Immediately After Last Chapter=**

Naruto let out what had to be the seventeenth inaudible sigh of the first hour he was in the class. He had to keep telling himself that it was a new dimension and that meant new things to learn, but sweet Kami the sensei was teaching about mathematics which was obviously multi-dimensional. He didn't care how hot she looked, the way she taught was a little dull.

The only subject he really needed to learn was history, at the very least. Anything else would be a waste of time. At that moment the bell rung, in which the sensei put down her chalk and announced that it was lunch time and to meet up after it was over. He was sure she was specifically talking to him for that but whatever, if it would get him out of this room he'll take it.

He slowly rose from his seat and looked around the room. Nearly all the students were removing bento boxes from the book bags. Then it hit him like a Rasengan to the stomach, he didn't have any lunch to eat. His stomach picked that rime to growl and announce it's sadness. 'What I would do for a bowl of ramen right now.' Naruto thought as he slowly walked out of the classroom, rubbing his stomach in sadness.

He didn't how or why, but after leaving the classroom he found himself on the roof of the school. "Um Uzumaki-san, you don't have any lunch?" an innocent voice said to Naruto's right.

The blonde looked around to see two groups, one of boys and one of girls, and being the person he was thanks to his late sensei, he sat next to the girls.

He looked at the group of girls who were busy looking at Orihime, not at all surprised that she was being kind, especially to someone she didn't even meet. Naruto gave a soft smile as he shook his head, "No I don't. thanks for noticing err…" Naruto trailed off not knowing her name.

Oh my name is Orihime Inoue, This is Tatsuki Arisawa and the others are Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana, and Ryo." Orihime said with a big smile as she put a octopus tentacle in his face. "I'll share with you. I always make some for my friends, but they never want to eat any of it." she offered dangling the tentacle in his face.

Her friends freaked out knowing that everything Orihime made was weird, even if it had an appearance of normality.

Naruto paid no mind to their looks as his stomach growled before he allowed Orihime to feed it to him. He chewed it for a couple of long seconds before his face lit up in delight. "This is delicious." he said as now the bubbly girl's face lit up with his. Behind them her friends stared in disgust as the two ate Orihime's freaky cooking.

It was at that moment that Naruto finally looked to the corner of the rooftop to quietly observe the young girl that seemed to be looking into his area. 'Who is that?' the blonde asked himself, knowing something wasn't right with the girl, not just because she was wearing a black kimono looking garb, and was wielding a sword.

'Hmm, I wonder…' Naruto continued thinking as he fluxed his energy just a little, before cutting it off entirely.

The slight widening of the eyes and the tensing of her muscles gave her away, as they locked eye contact. Though it was like she was in doubt, a lot of doubt. She frowned to herself before she jumped away.

Naruto mentally shrugged, so as to not arouse suspicion about what he was shrugging about. With his mind now clear of mysterious people around him, he focused on becoming friends with these females. Although he had a feeling the red read didn't like that he was being so close to Orihime. So he made it his self proclaimed mission to make her jealous, that and he was starting to like the big breasted knucklehead. She reminded him of himself when he was younger and there was nothing wrong with that.

**=Five Hours Later=**

Naruto didn't know how he made it through the day without losing his mind but staying in that class was such a drag. He had to admit though, he'll continue to go, even if its only to see Orihime. Her kind heart reminding him of Hinata so much it wasn't even funny, that and she was wicked smart although extremely silly.

It was around six when Naruto left the library. But the school ended at four, meaning that Naruto spent an extra three hours just reading books in the library. There were so many books to read from, it was like his shinobi career all over again. Mostly the part where he read jutsu scrolls and books on battle tactics.

The blonde sighed as he carried a stack of textbooks, it was four books in his arms and the worse thing was that he didn't have a place to put em. "I need to find Sasuke, I'm pretty sure he has a place to stay by now. He hasn't moved in the past six hours." Naruto said as the quickest way to the location would be a shunshin, but to be honest, using low level techniques would be tougher than high level. Not until he experimented with this new energy, would he use it to that intent, but high level techniques are alright, judging from his fight earlier.

Well he wouldn't use it for that reason and the fact that it would still freak people out. The blonde looked in the air at the majestic sun… it must have been spring time because he also noticed lots of flowers around the city. The sun looked amazing while it was setting. That's one thing he was glad didn't change, the only different thing is the location.

"Look at what we have here fellas. A new face we can mess up. And look he even has funny looking hair like the bastard Ichigo." a rough looking boy said as he and three others surrounded Naruto.

"What's with your hair daffodil? Did you lose a bet or something?" another gangster looking person said.

"I say we cut it off before we toss him in the river." the third gangster bully said as he took out a pocketknife.

Naruto lazily looked ahead to see that a bridge was coming up and there was indeed a river.

"There's no escape blondie so I suggest you just take it like a man. And try not to scream to loud." the last rough looking boy said as they all charged.

Naruto sighed as he placed both hands on each side of his stack of books, to prevent them from falling to the ground, they were brand stanking new. 'Legs, don't fail me now.' he thought as he began dodging and kicking whoever came within distance. The first two went down immediately.

He noticed the boy with the knife charging and quickly moved his head out of the way of the strikes and kicked his knee, sideways so as to prevent severe injuries. The teen buckled and that gave Naruto opportunity to kick the knife out of the teen's hand and straight into the air.

Not stopping in the slightest, he immediately dropped the leg down on the guy's shoulder, crashing him into the ground.

Naruto gave a long yawn as he faced down the last goon. "Forget this guy, I'm out of here." the goon said as he seemed to have gained a dash of common sense as he tried to turn and run. By then Naruto was beginning to grow extremely bored with the poor performance. So with a quick burst of speed he appeared behind the guy, his foot planted on the side of his head, and sending him flying sideways where he hit a building.

He had thought about just tossing one of the unconscious goons at the runaway, but that wouldn't have been fun… 'Would it have?' Naruto thought to himself with a thoughtful look on his face.

It was at that exact moment that the blonde realized how tired he was. 'Damn teacher not letting me sleep in class. Its not my fault Orihime's lunch filled me up so nicely.' weirdly his stomach growled, it was like it was agreeing with Naruto.

The blonde patted his stomach contently before he began to think out loud. "I wonder if Sasuke has anything to eat." he said as his feet unconsciously started moving faster.

**=Kurosaki Clinic=**

"Hey everybody I'm home." the tall orange haired boy said as he entered his home, only to get kicked in the face, surprisingly by his own father.

"Why are you coming home so late, you know dinner is at seven o'clock sharp." The father said after laughing in triumph.

Ichigo growled as he got up and quickly punched his father back. "What the hell is wrong with you? No other parents beat up their kids constantly. And for your information I was busy."

"Son you know you have to always be on your toes. Never let your guard down, because the results are ugly." Isshin, the father of Ichigo said proudly as he and his son started comically fighting in the dining room.

"Hey Ichigo eat your dinner before it gets cold." Ichigo's youngest sister Yuzu said with a wooden spoon in her hand and a pout on her face.

Karin, the middle child, continued to eat her rice with a look of indifference on her face. The two males were to busy to listen, between their fighting and arguing. "Ah let them fight Yuzu, you know dad. He does this everyday." she said between bites. "Ichigo you have another one." she added.

Ichigo stopped his fighting long enough to see a ghost floating behind him. "When you get here? Go away." he said trying to swat the specter away.

"I can only sense them. I think its cool you two can see them. Tou-san's the only one that cant see them." Yuzu said smiling.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Karin said staring blankly at her sister.

This shocked Yuzu, "How can you not believe in them, when you can see them?" Yuzu questioned her sibling.

Karin continued to show indifference to the subject. "Just because I can see them, doesn't I have to believe in them." she said coldly.

Finally Ichigo gave up on his trying to rid the ghost from his sight. Fortunately he gave up in the knick of time, because both he and his father punched each other at the same time. Isshin slowly slid off of his son's fist and crumpled to the floor. "Forget dinner, I'm going to bed." the high school student said as he gathered his book bag and walked up the stairs.

Yuzu started pouting more as she watched her brother leave without eating dinner.

"It's your fault dad." Karin said causing Isshin to comically ask why.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Ichigo laid in his bed aimlessly staring at the ceiling. 'I still cant figure out whot that girl was. Where did she come from and what was with that monster?' Ichigo thguot to himself as he began to replay the events that happened about an hour ago.

Suddenly a black winged butterfly appeared over his face, via his open window. He watched as it flapped it's wings, traveling to the middle of his room.

Then suddenly a girl seemed to materialize through his wall and stood on his desk. It was the same girl that he had seen earlier when that ghost girl was being attacked not too long ago. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked in a whisper.

Sadly his question was received upon deaf ears as the girl causally and cautiously hopped off the desk. Then out of the blue she put her hand on the hilt of the sword, freaking Ichigo out.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" he yelled as he quickly retreated to the wall, farthest away from the mysterious girl with the sword. Yet again his questions weren't answered and it was beginning to piss him off, judging from the tick mark developing on his forehead.

"It's near." she said scanning the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' Ichigo yelled loudly as he kicked the raven haired girl in the back. "FIRST YOU SUDDENLY APPEARE IN MY ROOM! NOW YOUR TALKING NONSENSE! I asked who you are?" Ichigo finished yelling as he pointed at the downed girl.

"You can see me?" the short girl asked a little meekly from her spot on the floor.

"Of course I can see you, I just kicked you. Are you messed up in the head or something?" the high school student said with a frown.

The black garbed girl stood to her feet and quickly grasped the fifteen year old's chin and quizzically studied him, fascinated that she could be seen by him. "Strange. People usually cant see me." she said moving his chin from the left to the right quite intrigued.

"Quit talking nonsense." Ichigo said angrily as he tried to kick the girl. Keyword being 'tried' because she softly and gracefully jumped on it and then onto his head, where she kicked off his body entirely.

Ichigo murmured some incoherent things as he laid face first on the floor. "Fine you asked who I was, I'll tell you… I am a Shinigami (Soul Reaper)."

**=The Streets of Karakura=**

In the streets of the dark skied town was a young girl. This girl wasn't normal. She was the same young ghost that Ichigo was protecting earlier.

She was busy running in fright as footsteps echoed behind her, leaving large prints, showing just how heavy her pursuer was. The distortion in the air, clarified itself to show another monster. It stopped moving and sniffed the air. **"So many delicious smelling food. Two in each location. I'll go for the closest." **it said as it totally disregarded the lonely spirit it was previously chasing. It's new destination being where Kurosaki Clinic resided.

**=With Naruto=**

Naruto grunted in frustration as he knocked on Sasuke's apartment door for the three hundredth time. "Come on teme open the damn door." naruto said in a hushed yell. He could feel the seals around the house, warding off unwanted signatures, which he knew was him.

"For the last time dobe, go away!" Sasuke yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on Uchiha quit being stingy. I know you have two bedrooms in there." Naruto said banging on the door more.

"How'd you know that?" Sasuke said with a frown.

Naruto unknowingly smile at the door. "For two reasons. One, you have seals lining every inch of your apartment. I'm not a seal master for nothing, I know your apartments entire layout thanks to your seals. And two, your landlord told me when I told him we were roommates and I was too busy to be with you when you registered the room. He thought it was tricky, but he disregarded it when he seen my uniform." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was silent for a while. "Plus I have some tomatoes for you. I know you didn't have anything to eat. So here's my offering." Naruto added when his clone ran towards him with a bag of tomatoes.

Though Naruto couldn't see the old avenger's face, he knew it lit up in slight delight. "How exactly did you know I had a taste for tomatoes." Sasuke said not being able to hide the happiness and hunger from his voice.

Naruto's smile turned into a smirk. "How naïve of you Sasuke. You know damn well there's a file on everybody. I felt sort of nostalgic after taking the hat and looked at files of the old team." the blonde truly prides himself on completing his most desired goal. Now forever will his face be engraved into the mountain of Hokage, along with his father, Sarutobi, his grandfather figure, and Tsunade, his mother/grandmother figure. No doubt Kakashi took the hat after him, after all if the rumors were correct, he was supposed to be the Rokudaime, but declined knowing and shunning the responsibility in leading an entire village. 'But now that he is the Seventh Hokage, he's probably going to try to make the kunoichi wear mini skirts… I should have did that.' Naruto thought with a perverted giggle.

Though he had spent less time as a Kage than his father, he felt that it was all the time he needed to gain the necessary experience he truly needed in leadership. Being in this dimension didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Though being with Gaara and being called the 'Youngest Kages in History' would be missed. Too bad he couldn't have been sent along with them. That would've made their time much more enjoyable, even with his apathetic nature.

"Damn it loser would you quit staring off into space and get in here already." the old kage heard as he noticed the weight in his arms were gone. He looked in the apartment to see the books on the coffee table and the bag, sans, one of the occupants. "Why do you have books anyway? What the hell did you do after we left the park? How come you didn't offer me tomatoes when you first got here?" Sasuke asked his questions between bites, only for his last question to contain some anger.

"Ugh, don't make me remember." Naruto said plopping himself on the couch. "And plus my clone just returned with the offerings." he said into one of the pillows on the couch.

"You know I can find out anytime right?" Sasuke said with a smirk as his eyes flashed red for a quick second. He waited only to have snoring greet his ears. Sasuke gave a deadpan look as he stopped mid bite to look at his very old teammate. "Whatever." he said grabbing the bag of tomatoes and leaving the room.

**=The Next Day=**

Naruto woke up with a yawn as he rubbed his shaggy hair. He looked down at his pillow to see a large spot of his drool. He looked around before he quickly flipped the pillow and whistled for couple of seconds.

"I don't know why your trying to hide it, I already seen it developing when I finished dinner last night." Naruto heard from behind him. He acted fast and threw the pillow at his roommate.

The pillow hit right in Sasuke's face, because he didn't have time to react because of the short distance between them and the total unpredictability of the blonde. The pillow slowly slid off, showing Sasuke's pissed off face little by little. "You better thank Kami that it wasn't on the drool side dobe. I mean I'm still going to kick you ass." he said punching Naruto on the back of the head.

Naruto groaned while rubbing his head. "What time is it anyway? I feel like I just finished hibernating."

"Why are you going to be late for school?" Sasuke asked with a smirking chuckle.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on the time teme." Sasuke glared at the blonde before pointing at the wall clock behind said blonde. "Hmm seven thirty-four? I don't have school until nine." Naruto said rising to his feet and stretching, cracking his neck, back and popping some of his joints. "Man that couch was uncomfortably comfortable."

Sasuke was walking to the kitchen when that was said. So when he heard it he stopped in his tracks and slowly looked behind him. A look of 'What the Fuck did you just say' on his face.

The whiskered blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe sorry that didn't make sense." he said before a feeling hit him and he ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke shook his head as the sound of liquid hitting liquid reached his ears. "When are you going to tell me the reason your going to school?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen. The blonde groaned from the bathroom, but Sasuke didn't know if it was from his activity or if he was saying no. "If you do I'll make you ramen." Sasuke bribed.

Liquid upon liquid was halted and silence followed. Then the bathroom door opened and not soon after that the kitchen door. There Naruto stood with a frown and a pointed finger. "You cant cook ramen to save your life… instant doesn't count and you know it." Naruto added when Sasuke was about to talk.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, his Sharingan activated in his anger. "You know, we're going to have to properly test this new energy. Because if I know you, and I know you, your going to have some trouble controlling it." the raven haired teen said with a smirk.

Naruto matched his glare with one of his own, as his own eyes flashed crimson. "You and I both know we simply cant fight just anywhere. This world is completely domesticated compared to our unruly world. If anyone sees our power, mass panic is surely guaranteed to happen."

Sasuke didn't let his smirk fade from his face. "Which is why we'll find an uninhabited place to spar. Somewhere far away from this town, preferably a desert."

This was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Thanks to the geography book I read in the library yesterday I know just the place." he said patting himself on the back.

Sasuke chuckled in indifference, "Alright. Lets make it interesting, if I win you have to tell me how you got into the school and the reason you stayed." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders since that was all he could think off at the moment.

Naruto smirked, "Alright and if I win, you have to join me at the school. Because I'm not going to lie, its pretty boring and I am not going to be the only one that has to suffer through boredom in this new place." Naruto said smirking as his eyes regained their blueness.

Sasuke looked on in disagreement, but after a couple of minutes of arguing he relented with crossed arms. "Fine, but you cant send clones to substitute yourself." the Uchiha said glaring at the blonde.

Said blonde only had to frown but secretly wanted to bang his head against the wall because he totally forgot he could make clones. "It's a deal." he said making a clone as they exited the building. "I'll just have the clone make a Hirashin seal so we can immediately return." He added leading the way, heading far west.

"Wait you can use the Hirashin? You bastard how come you didn't use it against Madara!" Sasuke growled in anger.

Naruto continued hopping from roof to roof. He glanced at Sasuke with a sheepish look. "It never crossed my mind." he admitted lowering his head.

The Uchiha groaned and shook his head. The duo kept silence until they arrived at their location a half hour later. It was a vast junction between Karakura Town and another city. They veered far from the road to refrain from being seen by any individual.

As the two stared at each they finally became aware of the other's attire. "Your really going to wear your school uniform in this spar. Don't you have to wear that in an hour or so?" Sasuke asked with a hand on his head.

Naruto looked down at his grey shirt and grey pants and shrugged. _(A/N: Don't pay attention to the white shirt part from last chapter. I was tripping.)_ "We didn't have time to properly prepare for this spar. At least I'm not half naked." he said pointing at Sasuke's black sweat pants, they being the only thing apart of his attire.

"Who cares, lets just keep the techniques small to work on control." Sasuke said quickly dashing at the blonde.

Naruto met him halfway and they begun their fight.

**=Karakura High School=**

It was ten minutes before school time and Naruto and Sasuke stood in the classroom. Their spar could have lasted for a few more hours, but the pulling sensation from his clone alerted them of the time. They quickly called a tie and returned home, via Hirashin seal.

With the time being another twenty minutes until the start of school Naruto told Sasuke of the previous day's 'adventure' after he took a quick shower. During their spar he gave the clone instructions to go buy more uniforms… he was grateful that he used some insight before the fight. His shirt was still out there somewhere. The clone had also bought Sasuke a uniform too, which the Uchiha glared at with complete distain.

"I'm surprised Naruto, I didn't know you had such a hunk for a friend." one of the girls said staring at Sasuke who was in the back of the class with his head rested on the desk.

"Yeah how come he wasn't here yesterday and why doesn't he socialize like you do?" Michiru added after Mahana.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "I wouldn't go and call him a hunk. And plus I sort of dragged him here, so he hates me right now. I told him he only has to last for the rest of the year for summer break." Naruto explained.

"I don't know, he could be your evil twin. You guys are total opposites." Orihime said switching between the two shinobi.

The group lightly laughed at Orihime's silliness, while Sasuke groaned inaudibly.

By the window, Ichigo was talking with his friends Keigo and Mizuiro. Sado aka Chad, a extremely tall student with Mexican roots bid them a greeting. Naturally Keigo grew pale over his frightening size, but the fear was never serious as Chad was a gentle giant.

"I still cant believe a car went through your house and nobody was injured." Keigo said with an excited voice.

"I'm surprised nobody woke up." Mizuiro chimed in.

Ichigo himself was too busy with thoughts of the previous night's events to listen. 'Its still unbelievable that no one can recall what happened. I'm sure that Karin should have memory of the Hollow attack but she doesn't remember a thing.' Ichigo was busy thinking.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo. Hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki I'll be sitting next to you for now." a girl said shocking Ichigo to his core. He was about to completely freak out when she showed him her palm, in marker it read 'Reveal who I am and I'll kill you.' He grew pale and was surprised the others didn't notice.

Naruto smiled and laughed in his group, but he also was keeping an eye on the new raven haired girl partially positive that she was the same person he seen yesterday. 'Something is different about her.' he mused noticing the teacher enter the class and school started.

During the lessons Naruto, Sasuke, and Ichigo were weary of Rukia for different reasons. Hours passed and Sasuke had to say that he was back in a missed element. He had always excelled at school and it was apparent that Naruto had gotten better as well. 'Things have changed.' he thought staring at the blonde's back.

Naruto was getting anxious. A few minutes later and he would get some more of Orihime's delicious cooking. He felt a sensation of somebody staring at him and looked behind him to see Sasuke two rows behind and diagonal from him. He smiled and the Uchiha's frown.

The two shinobi locked eyes and Sasuke's own flickered toward Rukia. Suddenly Naruto felt a slight flick on his forehead. He glared at Tatsuki who was glaring back at him. "What did I do?" he whispered at her.

She was sitting behind him and she flicked him again. "Your in my personal space." she said flicking him a third time.

Naruto finally pulled back his head with a feigned look of irritation on his face. "Ouch stop doing that." he said before the bell sounded throughout the school. "Yay lunch time. What did you bring today Orihime-chan?" he asked his fellow student.

At that moment she pulled out a very long sandwich. "Just this. I call it the Yumwich." she said full of pride at her masterpiece. The sandwich looked like any ordinary subway sandwich. Naruto's mouth watered as he stared at the work of art. He watched as she slowly broke off a piece handed it to him, "Here try it." she offered enjoying the attention.

Naruto bit into the meat and bread combo and moaned in pleasure. Though it tasted like any other sandwich, there was something special in it that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. He swallowed it saddened that it was gone so soon. "Sasuke you have got to try this. One of the best sandwiches ever constructed." he praised the sandwich at his friend.

The dark eyed boy stared at the foot long from across the room. He grunted in disagreement and put his head down.

"Come on Sasuke you know you want to. I know your hungry over there." Naruto added with a smirk as the girls giggled at hearing his stomach growl.

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he rose from his feet. "Fine I'll taste the sandwich." he said as he noticed that Rukia was currently dragging Ichigo out of the room. He rose an eyebrow at the weirdness and kept his senses open for any unusual activity. He accepted the piece given to him and silently ate it.

Naruto looked at him apprehensively waiting for a small hint that suggested that he liked it. "See its just a regular sandwich. Now I'm going to buy a small lunch somewhere." he said walking out of the class.

Everybody frowned at him. "I knew he would like it." Naruto said with a large foxy grin.

The girls looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, it was obvious that the moody bastard didn't love Orihime-chan's delicious sandwich." Chizuru said wrapping Orihime in a tight hug. Tatsuki then struggled to remove the lesbian from her friend, it was an amusing sight.

Naruto smirked and rose a finger as he began talking like a teacher. "You see I know Sasuke so much that its surprising that we aren't blood brothers. He doesn't like to show outward affections for something he likes. He likes to keep a stoic appearance to everything like his older brother, who sadly isn't here with us now. But if your attentive enough you can spot small, very small, expressions on his face that he cant hide, because its more instinctual." he said finishing his speech loving their wide incredulous eyes. "Now wait." he said opening his hand and begun counting down.

When the blonde hit zero Sasuke walked back into the room. "Uhh, I don't know how to put this… can I have another piece?" Sasuke asked with his head down in shame.

Naruto put on his smuggest smirk and leaned back in his chair. "Told you." he said as a large spike of energy erupted outside and steadily oozed energy. The two shinobi unnoticeably tensed ready for some hollow killing, but relaxed when they didn't sense any evil.

After that their day went by without any relevant events. The two shinobi just opted to return home, though at different times. Naruto wanted to walk Orihime home. He soon learned that she live not very far from wear he and Sasuke's apartment was. But Tatsuki lived in their complex as Sasuke learned when they walked home, their obvious common issue being martial arts.

It was weird but Naruto sensed some feelings developing in Sasuke. Maybe coming to this world was better than he realized.

The monsters gave him an occasional dose of adrenaline, it was too bad he could never just run at it and kill it himself. They always seemed to disappear a few minutes after appearing. They'll appear again a couple minutes later but then they'll completely vanish. In the back of his mind he knew it had to do something with Ichigo and Rukia, but he didn't have any proof, maybe Sasuke knew what was happening.

"Alright bye Naruto-kun, thank you for walking me home." Orihime said giving him a quick bow before she quickly ran up her steps.

Naruto stood amazed as she gracefully bounded up the steps in her skirted uniform. A blush was adorning his face as he began his journey home.

A meow sounded near him and he looked down to see a black cat mewing near his legs. "Hey kitty. You want some milk?" he asked the cat as it tilted its head to the side and mewed again. "I'll take that as a yes." he laughed. "Follow me." he said as he began jogging to his shared apartment with the cat running behind him.

Naruto bounded up his staircase, taking two stairs a time. He slowed to a walk as he passed his neighbor's doors, before reaching his own. "Here's my house, apartment 18." he spoke to the cat, happy that the cat answered back with a meow.

He reached into his pocket for the key and silently cursed when he remembered that Sasuke didn't have a copy made for him. "Hmm change of plans kitty, we'll be going through the window. Here hop on my shoulder." he said bending down so the cat could jump onto his shoulder, where it wrapped its tail around the blonde's neck. He rose really amazed, wow you're the smartest cat I've ever encountered." he said not noticing the cat puff out its chest in pride, because he was having faint memories about the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, who only knew how to evade danger.

He exited his apartment building and searched for his apartment's window. 'Stupid Sasuke not being in the apartment.' he mused feeling Sasuke's signature in some other apartment. 'Always thinking about fighting.' Naruto added as he looked around. Not seeing any people he glanced at the cat, "Hold on." he said jumping towards his open window, thankful that they left it open.

He gracefully glided through the window and landed on Sasuke's bed. "Hm, I didn't know this was Sasuke's window." Naruto mused as he grew pale and immediately jumped off the bed. "Uh oh, if Sasuke finds out I was on his bed, with my shoes on no less, he'll kill me." Naruto said promptly removing himself from the room right after he wiped off the wrinkled bed.

The blonde went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Ah hear goes your precious milk. Now kitty you have to promise me you wont tell Sasuke I was in his room, ok?" he asked the cat.

The cat seemed to be ignoring him in favor of licking its paw. "I'll take that as an okay." Naruto said grabbing a medium sized saucer and filling it with milk. He watched the cat hop off his shoulder and start lapping at the milk.

It was at that moment that Sasuke walked through the door. He and the blonde locked eyes for a quick second. "Oh hey, I thought you'll still be Orihime… how did you get in here without a key?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Naruto scoffed as he rose to his full height. "I'm insulted, I mean seriously. I was a leader of an entire village of shinobi. Getting into this apartment was effortless." Naruto said unzipping his uniform shirt and removing it. Now the blonde was wearing a plain white shirt. He then put his fingers in the classic cross seal and summoned a clone. "Now I'm going to shower. You do my homework, and no complaining." Naruto grumbled as he briskly walked away.

"Drama queen." Sasuke muttered as he sighed and looked at his counter to see a cat staring at him. The two looked at each other until the sound of the shower starting filled the apartment. "Loser where'd this cat come from?" Sasuke yelled through the rush of the steaming water.

"I found her outside on my way home from Orihime's apartment building. She's a very smart cat." Naruto added.

"You checked its gender?" Sasuke asked with disbelief.

"No I didn't check its gender." was Naruto's reply.

"Then how do you know it's a she?"

Sasuke could hear Naruto sigh as he sat at his counter, his eyes still on the cat. "I have a feeling. Now can I take a shower in peace?"

"Yeah whatever, don't use all the hot water." Sasuke said hearing Naruto's grunt in reply. "So you're a smart cat?" he asked the cat and received a mew in reply.

Sasuke stared intensely at the feline looking for anything of worth. Nothing interesting popped out at him in the five minutes he spent staring at it. He rose his head and looked at the towel wrapped blonde. "Are you sure this cat is smart? Its done nothing but stare at me for the past five minutes."

The blonde looked over the shoulder of his blonde to make sure it was doing it's job before he looked at Sasuke. "From the sound of it, you've been looking at it for the past five minutes. So are you saying your not smart?" Naruto snickered as sped to his room before a plastic cup could hit him. "You're lucky that that was plastic." Naruto yelled from his room.

"Whatever." Sasuke scoffed as he got ready for his shower, leaving the cat on the counter to lick itself.

**=Ichigo's House=**

Ichigo entered his house with a heavy sigh leaving his lips. "Hey Ichigo-nii your just in time for dinner." Yuzu said happy to see her brother.

Ichigo looked at his sisters in the kitchen and gave them a small smile. "Hey you two how was your day?" Ichigo said with a new found respect for life, when it concerns his family.

Karin narrowed her eyes for a second at the weird behavior exhibiting from her brother. She shrugged after a few seconds and said her day was like any other. Yuzu didn't have any kind of resistance and told her brother about the chores she did, which was basically the only thing she did after returning from school.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked just realizing that he didn't get a surprise sucker punch from his father. The answer to his question came in the form of Isshin appearing behind him and putting him in a headlock.

"Here I am Ichigo. I'm surprised you dropped your guard. What did I tell you about th-AT!" Isshin said yelling the last part as Ichigo threw him at the wall before he stormed up the stairs, his appetite gone.

Minutes later Ichigo laid in his bed completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was just mindlessly staring at the ceiling while thinking of what happened today with the hollow attacking the little ghost boy. He remembered the declaration he made about only fulfilling his duty as a substitute Shinigami, not because he had to but because he wanted to. He couldn't sit back and do nothing while an innocent soul was in danger, he wasn't built like that.

He went to sleep thankful that the next day was Saturday.

**=The Next Day=**

The morning flew by without problems. Naruto was resting on the couch reading a book while the cat slept on the armrest behind his head. Sasuke was out with Tatsuki at the dojo, where the blonde was sure that Sasuke was humiliating the group of civilian fighters.

Naruto yawned as he felt and heard his stomach growl. With that interruption, the blonde marked his page by folding the corner and closing the book shut, with an unnecessarily loud clap. The blonde looked up over his bangs and saw the black cat staring hauntingly at him, as if asking him why he did that?

The whiskered blonde just grinned at it, "Its lunch time." Naruto said as if he understood it's unasked question. He rose with a stretch and a loud yawn, watching as the feline did the same. He walked to the kitchen and retrieved the fish themed cat food and poured the meal in a medium sized bowl, along with a saucer of milk. "Now that your accommodated, I'm on the road for my sustenance." Naruto said walking to his room for a change of clothes as he was still wearing his sleeping attire. That and he had put his book on his bed.

A few moments later he exited wearing a pair of plain black jeans and a black shirt with a design of an orange dragon going from the bottom of the shirt and wrapping around it twice and had its head going over the blonde's left shoulder. When he, I mean, his clone seen it in the store he lit up in excitement loving the brightness of the orange it displayed. Maybe he didn't fully get rid of his love for the color after all.

On his feet was a pair of black sneakers that went perfectly with his current attire. He looked down at his chest and gingerly lifted the necklace Tsunade had given him years ago. He smiled thinking about his predecessor and tucked the piece of memory in his shirt.

He looked around the house and lifted an eyebrow at not seeing the cat anywhere. He shrugged and left the residence. A half hour of blindly walking around the city looking for a suitable place to eat was starting to grate on his nerves. Mostly because he was so bored. His eyes lit up when he noticed Orihime walking in front of him, waiting at a crosswalk.

He quickened his walk and lightly tapped her shoulder, causing her to slightly jumped. "Oh Naruto-kun, kon'nichiwa." she said with a bright smile as she gave a short bow. She was wearing a long and colorful dress. The top of it was purple whilst the bottom half was a mixture of orange, yellow, and other light colors.

"The same to you Orihime-chan." Naruto said giving her a bow in return. "So what are you doing this wonderful Saturday?" the blonde said with a large smile never leaving his face.

She smiled in return and giggled a little. "I'm just walking around, enjoying the warmth the sun brings me." she said as the light turned green.

They started walking across the street with Naruto looking amazed at how she didn't have an agenda. "So your just wondering around aimlessly. Well how about I change that." Naruto said loving the confused look she gave him.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

The blonde kept his eyes on her the entire time they were walking, never having his pupils deviate from her face. "I was just on my way to find a place to eat. Maybe you would want to join me?" he said growing flustered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure I'll join you. Now that you've brought it up it up, I'm pretty hungry." she said quickly grabbing his hand and practically dragging him into a nearby sushi bar. There they talked about tons of things, in which some they shared a common interest.

**=Karakura #1 Dojo=**

Sasuke stood off to the side of the rural Japan looking room. He was dressed in a white karate outfit along with a sixteen others, both male and female. The lone Uchiha had the pleasure of 'sparring' with about a dozen of them. Some of them were competent fighters for civilians, but against an elite such as him, poor.

But Tatsuki, though she had the same training as them, her ferocity in sparring was acceptable in his eyes. If she had chakra and knew the right ways to use it, she'll be as strong as any Chunin or even Jonin in Oto.

He looked in the center of the room where said girl was busy sparring against some taller dark haired guy. She was so graceful the way she dodged and struck punches. He was half tempted to activate his bloodline just to record this forever.

He was about to give it a go before he felt a tap on his shoulder. There to his left was most, if not, all of the students along with the sensei. They were bowing quickly, completing ten falls and rises in five quick seconds. "All of us will be honored if you joined this dojo and participate in the fighting tournament next month." The light brown haired sensei said.

Sasuke looked at the middle aged man with the edges of his lips twitching up in a smile. "Hmm, that's a tempting offer, but I would have nothing to gain from doing such a thing." he said as a shriek nearly ruptured his, and everyone else's, eardrums.

"Nothing to gain!" Tatsuki said stomping towards the Uchiha with fire erupting behind her and in her eyes. "There's so much to gain by being in this tournament. Its not just a city thing, no this tournament will judge the skills of all the strongest fighters in the entire country. The winner will get the acknowledgement of his peers and one _the_ prestigious trophy in the country. And in the coming month I will rise above all and become the strongest female fighter in the country." the passionate monologue left her panting to catch her breath. Also by the time she was finished she had the front of Sasuke's shirt in her hand as she was frantically shaking him.

By the end of her speech, her audience shed tears of recognition as well as amazement for her ardent speech. But Sasuke was the one that was most moved, judging from the swirls that substituted his eyes. Her frantic shaking had left him dazed for the moment. He felt lightheaded as he calmed his senses, barely able to recognize the strength every woman gets when angry.

"You misunderstand what I was insinuating Tatsuki-chan. I'm trying to say that I already know I'm the strongest. I'll hate to admit it though, but there is one person that's my equal in strength." he said as he found himself babbling. He shook his head to prevent himself from talking any further. "Never mind what I said. Sure, I'll join the dojo and enter the tournament. I'm sure after you'll be getting a lot of students." Sasuke said standing to his feet.

He took Tatsuki's hand, surprising her as she was led to the middle of the room. "Now lets get you into tiptop shape. After I'm finished with you, you'll start feeling sorry for the other female contestants. Who knows, maybe next year they'll let you compete with the boys." Sasuke said as he dropped into an expert Taijutsu form his clan was known to use.

**=With the Substitute Shinigami=**

The day was bright and the sun was at its highest in the sky. Ichigo was pleased that such a day wasn't accompanied by Hollow, as of yet. The absence of Hollow allowed him and Rukia a short, but much needed break. Even though it was only his second day for being the substitute Shinigami, he had already killed two Hollows.

The orange haired teen was wearing a white and blue shirt that had a skull in the middle, surrounded by blue fire. His pants being dark blue in color. Whilst Rukia was wearing a matching white and blue dress.

"Don't get too comfortable Ichigo. We both know a Hollow could appear and will appear at any moment." Rukia said ruining his mood.

Now a sour look was gracing Ichigo's face, like any other day. He sighed as he thought about what he wanted to do for the day. He couldn't think of anything, so he just continued to wander around the city, while also giving Rukia a human tour.

One thing he noticed about the short girl was that when she was caught off guard she was blunt, not that anybody noticed. They had encountered two of their classmates earlier and when approached Rukia just asked 'Who the hell they were?' luckily Ichigo was able to distract them enough so that they didn't hear it.

By that time they both heard a loud crash nearby. Up ahead a foot or two in the street was the new blonde guy and Orihime on the floor.

Immediately he ran towards the scene. He slightly gasped when he noticed that Naruto was protectively wrapping Orihime in a hug and possibly took the brunt of the attack. The attacking car was no where in sight, only a pair of skidded tire tracks showed that it was here. That and a pile of various vegetables littered the floor.

"Are you two alright?" Ichigo asked as the two slowly rose to their feet. And like he thought Orihime was without a scratch, whilst, strangely neither was Naruto.

"Yeah Ichigo-kun I'm alright. It was just a little bump." she said comically tapping her skull before she bowed to Naruto. "Arigoto Naruto-kun for protecting me."

The blonde had been deep in thought until he shook his head. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "It was nothing Orihime-chan. It was just a little bump." 'It wasn't anything like Jiraiya's Rasengan or Tsunade-baachan's punches.' he thought content with the contrast.

Orihime then noticed something about her surroundings. "Rukia-san?" she muttered before her demeanor brightened and she bowed. "Hello Rukia-san." she said bowing to her fellow female.

"Who the hell are you?" she said before she was quickly hushed by Ichigo.

"That's Inoue, our classmate." he said with an angry whisper.

"Oh Inoue-chan, how are you?" Rukia said as her character completely did a one-eighty as she bowed. It was with that bow that she noticed something around her ankle. It was a mark, as if someone or something had grabbed her. "What's that on your leg?" she asked crouching to get a better look.

Meanwhile Naruto had went back into deep thought and luckily he heard all that was said. And so he looked down at Orihime's bruise. A flash of recognition erupted in his mind as things became clear. He didn't voice his thoughts, he just stood there.

Ichigo had been watching Naruto from the corner of his eyes, but he just couldn't get anything from the shinobi.

Naruto felt eyes on him and quickly glanced at Ichigo. They met eye to eye and that contact showed Ichigo something, something he didn't think he'll ever see. It was like a very large spectral fox stood just a little behind him and nine large tails stood poised behind it. The face of the fox was menacing and showed full rows of extremely sharp teeth as it roared at him. He shuddered from the contact and promptly looked at the floor.

The blonde inwardly smirked as that little showing of his power through eye contact might have been too much. It was just a bit of directional KI, but instead of it being outward for a lot of people could feel, it was inward so only one person will feel just a bit of his power. That person was the one he was looking at. He didn't use that kind of technique before the fusion of him and the Kyuubi. 'Now all I have to do is wait for when he starts following me around to spy on me.' he thought.

It was so simple that he mentally slapped himself for no realizing sooner. Whatever this Rukia chick was, she somehow gave that power to Ichigo and now here we are. Whatever it was, it had something to do with the dead and the monsters he had been sensing before they disappeared.

Now back to reality. "Lets go Naruto-kun, we have to head back to the store and get more food for tonight." she said quickly grabbing his hand again and dragging him away.

**=Some Odd Hours Later=**

The sun had left the sky, only to be replaced by the moon. The luminescent glow provided everyone with calmness and marked the end of the day. Everyone started turning themselves in to the night, awaiting the moment when they can ascend to dreamland and rest their bodies.

Naruto was not one of these people. He and Orihime were at the latter's house, awaiting their guest, that was Tatsuki. Orihime had explained that every Saturday, the two would meet at her house and they would have dinner together. Since Orihime didn't have any family to care for her after her brother died six years prior to the present. She was nine then.

Naruto felt saddened by the story as Orihime had family and lost it. She and Sasuke shared that in common. But Naruto smiled softly when he heard the girl talk about her brother and how he cared about her more than anything. "Sora sounds like the best brother in the world." Naruto whispered softly as he had often longed for the feeling of family, true blood family.

Orihime smiled sadly as she thought about her late brohter, "Yeah he was the best." she said looking at Naruto and seeing his sad face. She didn't know why he was sad but she felt bad that she might have been the cause. "Its okay now Naruto-kun, don't be sad. Here have some sweet rolls." she said quickly running to her kitchen in the small apartment and giving Naruto a sweet roll back in the living room.

The whiskered blonde thanked her and took a bite and reveled in the sweetness. "Um Naruto-kun can I ask you a question?" Orihime asked a bit flustered as she couldn't look him in the eye.

The blonde smiled. "Well you just did, but go ahead." he said giving her a large foxy smile.

She rose a shaky finger at his face. "C-can I touch your whiskers?" she asked shyly with a blush on her face.

Naruto blushed deep red as he knew exactly what'll happen when his whiskers were touched. The blonde found himself in a lose-lose situation. If he let her rub his whiskers, he might do something that jeopardizes their friendship, but if he refused she might get sad, since it was obvious that she wanted to do this since seeing them a couple days ago.

Sighing in defeat he nodded his head and awaited the sensational assault. A soft hand caressed his whiskered cheek. The blonde moaned inaudibly as her fingers went the entire length of his whisker. He couldn't control himself when he leaned forward enough to quickly plant his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

It was at that moment that the door opened and both Tatsuki and Sasuke walked into the residence. They both gasped in shock at seeing the two kissing.

**A/N: Yay I'm finished with the second chapter of this story. It wasn't hard as I had originally thought. It was really flowed, but I guess that's only because its still the beginning of the story. At least the story is progressing, little by little in large chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for another chapter of Crossing Dimensions. I've been inspired to continue writing and that's exactly what I'm going to do. How long I'm going to do this I don't know.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach._

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Three**

**=Orihime's Apartment=**

Surprise was in the air at Orihime's apartment. The two bubbly individuals had been caught in a spontaneous kiss.

The blonde and Sasuke sat in the living room with the former having his head down. Sasuke stared at his once former teammate with a raised eyebrow. "So you let your primal instinct loose for a brief moment?" he said as both a question and a statement.

Naruto rose his head a little and looked at Sasuke through a single eye and nodding his head. The eye color had remained blue, but the pupil had become a slit due to the animalistic instincts that overcame him a few moments ago. It was a side affect of merging with the Kyuubi. A side affect he hadn't mastered control over as of yet.

Sasuke rested his chin on his hand while his elbow rested on his knee. A finger began lightly scratching his chin as he pondered the situation. "Hm let me get this straight, I need to understand this. If a girl rubs your whiskers, which I thought were just marks, but with the fusion of you and your beast, have become real, you give in to your animalistic lust? Am I right?" Sasuke asked in a whispered hush.

Again Naruto nodded, slightly showing his darker and feral whiskers. "Alright now you need to change back to normal, because this is ridiculous." Sasuke said crossing his arms after he slapped the blonde in the back of the head.

Naruto knew Sasuke was fed up with his shameful behavior, as it was alien to both of them. He quickly looked up with his eyes changing to crimson. "Touch me again and I'll rip off your arm." Naruto said in a deep growl.

Sasuke smirked at the emotional blonde. Activating his Sharingan, he stared down the blonde fox demon. "I would love to see you try." he said as the tension became thick with their **Reiatsu **(Spiritual Pressure) clashing together.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before they quit. Naruto took a deep breath and his features returned to normal. He was still frustrated, but he felt controlled now. Sasuke deactivated his bloodline as a bead of sweat escaped the trenches of his brow. "You alright now?" Sasuke asked running a hand through his hair.

Naruto nodded his head for the third time in just a few minutes. "I'm good. How about Orihime? How is she?" he asked with worry dripping from his voice, only to receive a shrug in response.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Tatsuki stared at her friend, who was too shocked by the previous event to speak. They were sitting on her bed with their legs crossed, Indian style.

At first Tatsuki had been shocked at seeing Naruto, their friend for only a few days, touching his lips against the friend she had for years. Second came anger. She was prevented from unleashing said anger on the blonde, thanks to Sasuke, who held her back.

After that she led her friend into her room, where she tried to comfort her, but it was all for naught, because Orihime was too busy staring off into space with her face completely red. Her heartbeat had yet to slow it's beats and her lips had yet to stop it's quivering.

Tatsuki had tried everything in the past five minutes to awaken Orihime from her daydream. From: light taps to the face, poking of the forehead, and even pinching her cheeks. But none of them worked.

The dark haired martial artist was becoming frustrated with the love struck behavior. So with her last resort being the most obvious direction, she grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Orihime's face.

The force of the throw was enough to tip the girl over onto her back and awaken her from her daydream. "Itai." she said under the feathery weight of the pillow. She sat up and said pillow dropped into her lap. "Why did you do t-, uh where am I?" she said not noticing she was in her own room.

A tick mark grew on the corner of Tatsuki's forehead as she stared at Orihime in disbelief and evident frustration. She sighed slapping her face and slowly dragging it down. "Orihime don't you remember anything?"

Orihime rose a finger and comically touched her chin with it. "Hmm?" she grunted in thought. "Oh yeah, Naruto-kun kissed me. My first kiss." she said slowing her speech as she renewed her daydreaming.

Tatsuki shook Orihime, until she stopped daydreaming. "How did it happen?" she asked wanting to know the details.

With that question asked Orihime told Tatsuki about what had happened from the beginning of the day… which was unnecessary, in Tatuski's opinion. But hearing about how close she was to being hit by a car, and how Naruto had instead got hit by the car. This made Tatsuki a little grateful and confused about how the blonde wasn't in the hospital. But the story didn't stop there.

When it got to the more recent events Tatsuki rose an eyebrow, "You touched his whisker marks? Wait they felt real?" She asked in incredulity, her voice rising slightly.

The big breasted girl nodded her head in agreement. "They were so soft, but he's lips felt softer." she said softly touching her lips.

"But I thought you liked Ichigo?" Tatsuki said as she had always had a slight feeling that Ichigo was the center of her affections.

"Who?" Orihime muttered with a soft voice as she was still thinking about the chaste and yet magical kiss.

"Whatever." Tatsuki grunted, giving up. "Lets just go eat. Hopefully nothing else happens tonight." she said leaving the room.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

By the time the girls exited the room, the boys were busy playing a game a tic-tac-toe in their boredom. They looked up in unison. When Naruto and Orihime locked eye contact, they immediately looked away with a blush.

Sasuke sighed as he marked the last 'x' of the game, etching a straight line through the paper. "Game. Can we eat now?" Sasuke said looking at Orihime as his stomach growled.

She smiled with a nodded as she passed out some food that was spicy hot. Throughout the meal, talks erupted between the four of them. Talks between, Tatsuki and Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke, Tatsuki and Orihime, Orihime and Sasuke, and even Tatsuki and Naruto, but never Orihime and Naruto. They were too embarrassed about what transpired.

Like seriously what were they doing, Naruto knew this was going to happen. If only he had somebody to talk to in his mind, like he used to in his youth. Kyuubi was like his father and best friend as he was always there to guide him. But now he wasn't here. He would've probably told him that he had hit the jackpot with this one though, that damn pervert.

**=Kurosaki Clinic=**

Ichigo was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed reading a book. A knock on his door interrupted his concentration of the storyline. "Ichigo do you know where my pajamas are?" Yuzu said opening his door.

The orange haired teen looked confused by the question and immediately went on the defensive. "How should I know? Why do you always come to me with questions like that?" he said causing her to pout.

"Wow Ichigo, ever since you got into high school, you've become such a meanie." she said through her pout.

"No I haven't." Ichigo said denying the fact.

"Now that I think of it, one of my dresses disappeared too." she said with a finger to her chin.

"Geez go bother Karin." He said staring hauntingly at his beige haired sister.

"Fine meanie." she said sticking out her tongue and closing his door.

Ichigo sighed as he laid back on his bed. "Why is she always bothering me with menial things?" Ichigo asked himself as he heard beeping. He rose and looked around in puzzlement. "Um, what is that?" he said looked around his room.

Suddenly his closet door slid open showing Rukia putting on her strange red glove with the white skull surrounded by light blue fire. "What the hell are you doing in there? Are those Yuzu's pajamas?" he asked as she dashed at him.

"We've got orders." she said quickly removing his Shinigami soul from the, now, useless body.

It was just in time too, because a monstrous arm emerged from the wall that was previously behind him. The swipe it made missed by a hair's length. The Hollow balanced its weight on Ichigo's bed as it's upper body came into view, creepy mask and all.

Ichigo could do nothing except look in surprise as all the weight the Hollow put on the bed, shattered it inward. "AH MY BED!" he yelled seeing his destroyed bed.

"You have to destroy its mask." Rukia instructed from the sidelines.

Ichigo jumped in the air of his room as he unsheathed his body length Zanpakto. "I know." he said as he sliced a long grove in his roof. When the blade impacted the hard mask of the beast, it did nothing but slightly crack it. 'Damn to shallow.' he heard from behind him.

At that moment a crack appeared on the mask and Ichigo took that opportunity to go for another strike. So pulling back his Zanpakto he sliced sideways. The strike removed a chunk of the mask, revealing a face he remembered from his youth. This shocked him as he froze, allowing the rampaging monster to thrash around his room, before retreating through a darkened void.

"Its getting away." Rukia said as she turned to run, but was stopped when she realized that Ichigo wasn't moving.

"Something's not right here." He said softly as his voice trembled along with his body. "I got a look at that things face and it was Orihime's dead brother." he said turning to face Rukia who didn't seem skeptical about the accusation.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a straight face. Before she started revealing the tactics Soul Reapers use when confronting Hollows. Not only so that they keep their injuries to a minimum, but to also keep them from learning of the Hollow's previous identity.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

It was thirty minutes after the meal ended. Naruto leaned back patting his stomach. "Dang Tatsuki-chan I didn't know your mother's beef stew was that delicious." he praised smiling at the dark haired female.

Tatsuki smiled and nodded. "I know its delicious. If it wasn't for us, Orihime here would always be eating strange things." she said laughing at her friend's embarrassed face.

"Thank you for the meal Tatsuki-chan, Orhime-chan." Sasuke said thanking the two females. "That was the best beef and potatoes I've had in a long time." he admitted thinking about when his mother made it for him and Itachi in their youth. When everything was so simple.

Naruto glanced at Orihime to see her averting her gaze from him. 'I have to apologize now.' he said taking a deep sigh. "Um Orih-" he started to say before the room shook, as if a giant was taking a thunderous step outside. He and Sasuke tensed as a cobra like monster entered the room through a black void.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the look they shared was all they needed to have to communicate. "Handle the girls." was comprehended towards Sasuke.

The monster was quick as it appeared in front of Tatsuki and soon knocked her against the wall. "What is that?" she asked with dark eyes as she noticed a shimmer in front of her. She then noticed her arm was bleeding. Again she was hit, this time, she slid along the wall.

Orihime was the same as she could only see a shimmer. She was cowering in the corner as she stared at the cobra like monster in fear. 'What is that thing and why did it attack Tatsuki?' she asked as she noticed a chain stuck to her chest and it connected to another person… her. Her real body was currently on the floor passed out and now her spirit body was now conscious.

That's when Naruto and Sasuke noticed a second Orihime appear with a chain linking her together with another passed out Orihime. 'A clone?' Sasuke asked vanishing until he appeared in front of Orihime and vanished again, dodging the monster's attack. He laid her down next to the wide eyed Tatsuki. He stared at her, throwing her in a sleeping Genjutsu, knowing that the more she seen the more questions she was going to ask.

Naruto noticed the monster was still on Tatsuki and quickly used his power to kick it against the wall. It used that momentum to retreat into its black void.

Sasuke looked at Orihime and was about to put her to sleep as well he and the blonde noticed a newcomer. It was Ichigo. "What the hell are you wearing carrot top?" Naruto said pointing a finger at Ichigo.

"What the hell, you can see me? I knew there was something freaky about you." Ichigo said grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakto.

Naruto grew a tick mark as his seal flashed through his right uniform sleeve as his black sword appeared. "What did you say to me? Do you want a fight?" Naruto said pointing the sheathed blade at Ichigo. "I doubt that giant butter knife could do anything." he added.

The shock of seeing his classmate summon a sword out of nowhere was too much for Ichigo as he turned his head as he observed the room. He seen Sasuke in the corner next to the girls, he also noticed there was two Orihimes with a chain connecting them together. "Rukia what the hell is that?" he asked as Rukia finally arrived.

"It's the chain of fate." she said noticing the boys.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sasuke said looking at Rukia as he tried to put everything together.

"I know right, everything is to weird right now." Naruto said crossing his arms with his sword parallel with his appendages. He didn't like being ignored and that was irritating him.

"I know we have a lot to talk about later, but can you three focus on the problem right now." Rukia said as all eyes turned on her.

Orihime stared at them in confusion, "What's going on? Why is Ichigo wearing those weird clothes? Why is he carrying such a big sword? What's going on with you two?" she said directing her last question at Naruto and Sasuke.

"The Hollow's back." Rukia said sternly as the dark void reappeared with the monster slowly coming out.

"Hollow? That's what you call that thing?" Naruto said pointing at the emerging Hollow.

"**You don't remember me Orihime? You don't remember the sound of my voice?"** it spoke as it large red cobra like body fully emerged from the void.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in fright as she cowered next to her unconscious body.

'How does it know her name?' Naruto thought to himself as the monster started rampaging, yelling that it was sad, over and over again.

Finally it stopped and thrust its arm at Orihime. It was effectively stopped by Ichigo and his large Zanpakto. "I thought you were after me?" he yelled as he pushed the large beast off of him, where Sasuke seized the opportunity to dash forward and thrust a lightning covered hand into the Hollow's arm, cutting it off.

It roared in pain as it once again retreated through the black void. "I swear if it retreats one more time I'm going to go crazy." Naruto said with a tick mark. "Sasuke you know damn well to aim high." the blonde berated the Uchiha. It wasn't long before they started bickering at each other over how to fight.

Ichigo chose that moment to study Orihime, more like the chain protruding from her chest. "You said that was a chain of fate, just what exactly does that mean?" he said directing his question at Rukia.

"**Isn't it obvious. Orihime is a spirit. Orihime is DEAD!"** the Hollow returned with his arm intact as he slithered at Ichigo.

The orange haired teen was too shocked to react in time, luckily Sasuke was quick enough to appear in front of the beast and kick it through the window, it also took a huge chunk of the wall with it. He looked at Rukia after landing, "I still don't understand how that thing knows Orihime's name." he said pointing at the broken wall.

"He's my brother." a quiet voice said as Sasuke and Naruto looked at Orihime in surprise.

"Are you telling me that, that thing is Sora-san?" Naruto said in disbelief as he just learned about her brother today.

"So when humans die and become souls, they turn into that?" Sasuke asked in disgust and anger.

Sasuke wasn't the only one that was angry as Naruto clenched his fist in rage. "That things her brother and he attacked her. I'm going to kill him." he said running through the wall.

"Wait don't kill him." Naruto heard before he could leap towards the Hollow. Unfortunately that gave it the chance to slap him towards the wall, fortunately Naruto perceived this and substituted himself with a nearby pillow.

"So you do recognize me, Orihime." the Hollow said, now with a much softer voice. The two shinobi also noticed that the eyes in the mask weren't it's previous black with big red dots. Now they actually showed the eyes of Sora the human that was behind the mask.

Orihime took a few steps forward, not listening to the protests behind her. "Is it really you brother?" she asked still with doubt in her mind.

"Hai it is me Orihime." the hollow surprisingly replied.

"It cant be, my brother wouldn't do this." she said covering her mouth in fear.

"I was lonely." he said as it went on to tell her how sad he was that after a year had passed after his death, she had met Tatsuki. With the newfound friendship the number of prayers she contributed to her dead brother's spirit started decreasing. In time, after she started high school, they stopped completely. "So after you stopped praying all together, I was so lonely… **so, so lonely." **he said as his voice went back to it's evil undertone and it's eyes returned to their evil look. He reached to grab Orihime, but Naruto had had enough.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Orihime-chan." Naruto said with a swift slice of his sword he removed it's left hand. It roared and moved to retreat again. But in Naruto's rage he dropped a ton of pressure on the beast, as it crashed to the floor. "Your not going anywhere. Now just lay there and except your death." the blonde said raising his right arm as he prepared to slice through the mask.

"Wait Naruto-kun, don't kill him yet." she gasped through the Reiatsu he was putting out. They were all lucky that Sasuke was putting his out to cancel the blonde's.

"Naruto, calm yourself and only aim your energy at the Hollow." Sasuke said as he felt the pressure around them disappear. Fortunately the Hollow remained on the floor where it writhed in pain from the pressure on him.

Naruto took a deep breath as he shook his head and slowly lowered his arm. He narrowed his eyes at the Hollow, previously Orihime's brother, and watched as it stared intently at Orihime. He followed the line of sight and noticed he was looking at Orihime's unique hairpins, in the shape of a six pronged flower petal.

Unfortunately the Hollow started thrashing around again. **"Orihime belongs to me. I'm going to kill her first!"** it yelled as it used Naruto's momentary lapse concentration to break out of the pressure and swiftly slither around the blonde.

Quicker than anyone could follow it snatched Orihime up by her chain and escaped out the giant hole in the wall. The others quickly followed and cut him off. This time, Sasuke unsealed his Kusanagi and cut it's entire right arm off, causing it to roar in pain and drop Orihime right into Naruto's arms. "Hey look Naruto he's been disarmed." he said chuckling at his own joke.

Everyone sweat dropped at the joke in the middle of the fight. After setting Orihime on her feet, Naruto smacked his forehead in shame. "Oh Kami." he muttered. He didn't even panic when Sora used that opportunity to whip its tail at Sasuke and smack him down the street. "Can I kill him now, this has been a long day." Naruto stated mostly to himself.

It wasn't long after he said that that he heard a thud of a body hitting the floor. "Orihime are you alright." he yelled quickly checking her vitals. He shook his head when he remembered she was a spirit, but he could still feel her heart beating.

"Move aside I'll heal her with my Kido." Rukia said as her hands glowed over Orihime's body. "She's alright her soul is just now feeling strained from being outside of her body for such a long time." she added much to Naruto's relief.

"So its time to kill him now. Don't worry I'll help you pass on Sora-san." Naruto said as he vanished only to appear above the Hollow, his sword poised to finish the fight.

Time slowed down as the Sora's mask shattered upon seeing his sister on the floor. He knew what was going to happen soon and just accepted it. "I love you Orihime." he whispered before time returned to normal and Naruto sliced him from head to toe. Unlike the last time when he killed a Hollow, this one disintegrated in a shower of blue light.

His final words seemed to have reached Orihime as she whispered her reply. "I love you too Nii-chan."

Naruto sighed deeply as he watched Sasuke walked towards them. "This night went down the drain faster than it was supposed to huh?" Sasuke asked slapping Naruto on his back and sharing a sigh. He had already sealed his sword as they looked at Orihime's wall above them.

"Yeah its been one of those days huh?" the blonde said as he sealed his sword as well, trusting Rukia mostly to handle the girls. Since she seemed to be the most educated one among them about these types of things. "Hey did you know our cat disappeared this morning after it had lunch?" Naruto asked as small talk as they walked away from the scene.

**=One Month Later (June 10)=**

It was a month before that incident concerning Orihime's brother. It was strange seeing that she and Tatsuki had no memory of it, but it wasn't surprising. The surprising part was that she had thought a sumo wrestler had flew into her wall. Naruto shook his head as he reached the front Orihime's building, so he could get her ready for the day. It was early in the morning so he wanted to hang out before they went.

Ever since that day a month ago some weird things have been happening. First there was this weird bird that Sado brought to school during lunch time. It was weird and creepy that it could talk, but with the amount of weird things this world had to offer, it was like a 3 on a scale from 1 to 10. Don't get him wrong things got really eerie after that. It turns out that the bird was bait a Hollow used to ensnare irregular levels of spiritual energy.

He was around Orihime at the time so he didn't have time to make mince meat with it, Ichigo handled that problem. That night he had asked Sasuke why he didn't take care of it, but with the blonde's superior detective skills he had found a faint discoloration on Sasuke's neck. He backed off the subject and walked away with a large grin. To this day he doesn't know if Sasuke knows that he knows that he and Tatsuki are going out.

The blonde shook his head of the confusing thought and started recalling other events. A week after that Ichigo had got something weird a substitute soul, so that his body would remain inhabited with a soul. But things turned sour as that soul happened to be 'rotten' in a sense. It had even tried to kiss Orihime and Tatsuki, key word tried. Twin punches from him and Sasuke stopped him in his tracks. After that they didn't talk to Ichigo for a week, even when he explained that it was another soul.

Speaking of Ichigo in that sense. He had tried to befriend the two of them, since they were like him with the ability to see ghost and fight hollows. Sasuke declined stating that it was tough enough being friends with Naruto to begin with, another one was too much for him. The blonde had bristled at the comment and sulked for a minute, but he too declined the friendship, stating that it wasn't going to be easy becoming friends with them because of their upbringings. Ichigo was going to ask more of the subject but Rukia had stopped him, knowing that a person's past was to be left there.

Nothing had happened since that night a week ago, but Ichigo was determined to earn their friendship and have them help him with the Hollow infestation that seemed to be growing in number.

Which brings us to the present where Naruto was currently walking up the stairs to Orihime's apartment. It had become routine for him to act as her alarm. Though it was bad for Orihime as she had become accustomed to relying on Naruto to wake her up. Sometime between when she first got accustomed to him and not relying on the clock, the blonde had slept late and in turn, she slept late. They didn't get to school until it was lunch time.

After that he apologized to her and insisted that she return to using her alarm. He'll still go to her house at the same time. But whenever he'll get there, he'll find that she had forgone the clock altogether and she was already up by the time he got there. So he wasn't surprised when he reached her door she opened it in quickly.

At first seeing the walnut haired teen in her sleepwear had made him blush profusely. But now, he still blushed, but it wasn't on Hinata's scale. Her sleepwear consisted of a single large shirt that acted as a nightgown. She surprising only had a pair of panties on under that, Naruto had learned that the after the first week. "Finally you got here, your breakfast is getting cold." Orihime said quickly grabbing Naruto's sleeve and dragging him in the apartment.

The blonde was completely caught off guard by the news and since his footing wasn't right he was sent toppling over Orihime. She was more surprised that he was falling on her. It wasn't long before the two bodies hit the floor.

Naruto didn't know what he landed on but the softness was enough that he didn't want to raise his head. A beating heart came to his senses and he immediately knew what his head was on. With that knowledge he didn't want to raise his head and face Orihime's wrath so he buried his head further, because these opportunities don't happen often.

"Ah Naruto-kun, your breakfast." Orihime muttered through a deep blush and the awkward moment. Even though her feelings for the blonde had only continued to raise throughout the month, this was a little too much for her.

Naruto reluctantly rose his head and looked at Orihime. "Sorry Hime-chan, but why did you make me breakfast? You've never done that before." Naruto asked as he laid his chin on her left breast, causing her to slightly moan.

With that small sound they both blushed and the blonde quickly got off of her. Hoping that didn't hurt their friendship he apologized and bowed continuously. It seems they both were oblivious to other's feelings. "So this breakfast?" Naruto asked with a hand rubbing his head as he nervously chuckled. His blush was easily matching hers.

After that question Orihime had put the weirdness in the back of her mind and smile in content. She grabbed his hand and led him to where she had prepared his breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy, just a bowl of cereal. "I thought you said my…" he started but smacked his head as she giggled. His breakfast was cold, it just wasn't what he was expecting.

Inoue looked at him with a smile as she bowed, "Sorry if you wanted something else, but I just woke up. I just wanted to do something special for you, because I lo-" she stopped herself only to chuckle nervously as she increased the bows. "because I just love doing nice things hehehe." she tittered.

They shared a laugh and Naruto ate his cereal as Orihime starting dressing in her school uniform. He remembered the first time she had dressed in front of him, did you know that she didn't wear a bra under that shirt?… neither did he. It was too bad she had his back to him.

He soon finished his cereal and waited for Orihime to finish dressing. In the meantime he looked at his hand and channeled some of his spirit energy in a Rasengan. At first whenever he had did this, the swirling ball of energy would be white/silver, but now it was crimson. Sasuke had faced a similar change as now his energy was a deep purple.

Speaking of Sasuke he wasn't at school the previous day, maybe it had something to do with Itachi's birthday being yesterday. His thoughts turned to the dead brother and how his life played out, using most of his knowledge based on personal experiences and his secret file.

He shrugged when he noticed Orihime exiting her room. "Arigato for the meal Hime-chan." Naruto said bowing making her blush lightly.

"Come on lets meet with Tatsuki-chan and Sasuke-kun." she said pushing out of her residence so she could lock the door. After that she clung to her arm, pressing his arm between her breast.

Naruto didn't object to the hold as this started about a week ago. On the way to the school they passed his apartment complex, since Orihime's house was the furthest away from their high school. They seen the pair waiting for them. Well waiting was a strong word as their faces were nearly touching as they seemed to be whispering to each other.

Orihime was about to shout to them and wave but Naruto shushed her and wanted to surprise them.

It was too bad that they quickly separated with blushes on their face. Naruto snapped his fingers in disappointment. He then looked at Orihime and noticed it was because she had above average spiritual energy, that over shadowed everyone else's, save for the obvious candidates being him, Sasuke, Ichigo, Rukia, and even Chad and another person in the class who's name escaped him at the moment.

The blonde watched as she briskly walked to Tatsuki and they started chatting, leaving the boys behind. Soon the two males matched each other's pace as they followed the girls. "You feeling okay now?" the blonde asked out of the blue.

The dark eyed teen didn't mind the blonde with a glance. Only instead, opted to stay his gaze at the side of Tatsuki's face as she talked with Orihime. "I don't know what you mean." he muttered.

Naruto put his hands in his pocket and chuckled. "Sure you do. I'm not stupid Sasuke, I know yesterday was Itachi's birthday. You probably wanted to do something for him, even though we're in another universe, like a ceremonial grave somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Am I right?" Naruto said with a smirk as he noticed the flash of surprise in Sasuke's eyes before they were darkened with apathy.

Sasuke walked a bit slower as he thought about his once ambition and the fight he had with his brother. His victory at the cost of his brother's life and the story he was told about Itachi's true intentions. Everything had sent him tumbling into a seamlessly never ending spiral into darkness. Until the blonde here opened his eyes to the light… or more like showed him the right target to focus his anger on.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he thought about all of that. He steadily clenched and released until he thought about the old Uchiha's end. 'The wounds we both gave him were evidently fatal, so survivor would have been futile. He was possibly minutes away from death before he sent us here.' Sasuke thought as he looked up at the early morning sky, as the sun had just rubbed the sleep from it's eye.

"Hey Naruto what happened with the rent payment yesterday? I'm surprised we didn't get a notice this morning about a possible eviction." Sasuke asked the blonde as the school grounds came into view.

With that question asked the blonde started sweating bullets. This was the wrong reaction as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked menacingly.

Naruto held up his hands defensively. "It was the toughest decision I've ever had to make Sasuke you've got to believe me. It was a moment of weakness but after I did it, I couldn't believe that it worked without repercussions." Naruto started to explain quickly and quietly so passing students didn't hear.

"What did you do?" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde. "I'm not going to ask again."

Naruto sighed as it was time to reveal his biggest secret. "Well one day I got bored and I remembered I had skills others in this universe don't. skills of a shinobi, so I used it to gain money. Its not like I used the skills to steal a bank or anything, its much worse… in your opinion." Naruto added with a thoughtful expression.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further as he thought about everything he hated… it was a long list. He dug around in his mind trying to find the answer.

Meanwhile the blonde wiped his brow in relief. 'It's a good thing Sasuke hates a lot of things. I'm free for now.' Naruto thought as he jogged ahead as the day begun.

**=A Week Later=**

Naruto yawned as he stood on the roof of his apartment. He stood clothed in his Kage's cloak along with his custom cloak over it. Under was the only spare outfit he had from his original universe, sans the armor, Hollows weren't that strong to him and they never touched him. He just felt like this should be his Hollow exterminating gear from now on. Ichigo had his black Shinigami attire and even Sasuke had his Akatsuki gear. The only thing he didn't have was the Hokage hat. 'I miss that thing.' the blonde that solemnly as a lone tear dropped down his cheek.

Hollow activity had started to slightly raise and that was grating on his nerves. He stupidly gave Ichigo the night off, since he had been acting strange at school today. He was actually smiling the entire day, it threw everything out of whack.

Tatsuki had told them that Ichigo wasn't going to come to school the next day, so he felt that he wasn't going to either. He was going to shadow the substitute soul reaper around the entire day. He'll have a clone in his place so things wouldn't get suspicious.

He had to admit it, he was bored and he felt that Sasuke was getting close to solving his secret. He shrugged as he thought about the outcome, 'It wouldn't be so bad. I'll just tell him that it was his fault that I had to do it.' Naruto thought scratching his cheek.

It was at that moment that he felt a slight presence of spiritual energy appearing to his left a couple of miles away. "Yosh." he mumbled when he surprisingly heard a meow a few feet behind him. It was because of that that instead of pushing off of his foot and hopping in the air, he turned like a ballerina to face the black cat before toppling onto his side.

Now as he laid flat on his face he groaned to the heavens to forgive him for whatever he did. He rose his head and found himself face to face with the cat. "If memory serves me, you disappeared about a month ago. Where'd you go? Wait, just because your smart doesn't mean you can talk." Naruto said rising to his feet and wiping off the dirt that had accumulated on his attire.

"Hey I'll have you know that I take offense to that." a male voice echoed from the cat.

Naruto stared at the cat before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess I was wrong." Naruto said as he plopped himself into a seat in front of the cat, totally forgetting about the nearby Hollow.

The talking cat rose a furry eyebrow, "Are you going to freak out or something. Its not everyday a talking cat appears." it said as it's tail swayed behind it.

The blonde shrugged as he rested his chin on his hand. "True, but I have seen a talking cat. A bunch of talking cats actually." Naruto said as he thought back to when Sasuke was actually a part of team seven and the team had did a mission concerning a bunch of cats and paw prints. That's all he could really remember from that mission.

The cat's response was cut off by a loud hollow roar a few yards to the blonde's right. The blonde sighed and with a pointed finger muttered, **"Gian **(False Darkness)**."** with that a large burst of lightning erupted from his finger tip and blasted through the Hollow. "Now we can continue talking, your intriguing." the blonde said returning his chin to his hand.

"Just what are you? Your not a Shinigami, that's for sure." the cat said sitting on it's haunches.

"I can say the same for you." Naruto said smiling at the feline. "Now that I'm thinking about it, your not an ordinary cat."

Said cat looked at him with a straight face. "Oh really what gave that away?" it asked with sarcasm, sarcasm, and more sarcasm.

"Not that I'm say that you cant just be a cat, you know too much. I don't know if this is correct, but could you possibly be a Shinigami like Rukia Kuchiki? It would be the only explanation." Naruto said as something told him that they had the same abilities, with the cat having the vast majority. Rukia looked a little young for a hundred year old chick.

Silence followed as the too looked at each other. Minutes passed by with nary a word spoken. Neither of them moved, not even the cat's tail. The two just stared into each other's eyes.

Naruto just sat there examining the cat, mostly wondering if it was thinking of an answer that would possibly fool him. But he knew from the silence already that he was correct to assume that it was a soul reaper. Now it was his turn to think of what she'll, as he had said a month ago, will come up with.

Minutes passed by faster and faster before a full twenty minutes passed. Still the cat didn't respond. It was thanks to another Hollow appearance, this time to Naruto's left, that anybody moved. Again with another **Gian** did Naruto destroy it, as that was all that was needed. He didn't feel like using his sword or checking what it looked like as this seemed more important to him.

"I guess I can tell you. After all you did take me into your home, when we first met. You even fed me and even played with me one time. So yes I am a soul reaper. Also you are correct to say that I was female, its surprising that you knew that. Even when I hadn't even talked yet or revealed my true form." the cat said as it's tailed started swaying again.

"So you do have a true form. May I see it?" the blonde asked wondering how the transforming will occur. Will a burst of cloud just appear and their she'll be standing or will it be different? Those kind of questions were flowing through Naruto's mind.

"No. Now's not the right time." the cat said as it rose on all fours. "Now you should handle this latest Hollow before it reaches it's target." the male speaking and yet female cat said as she could sense the last Hollow of the night chasing another spirit.

"After I destroy it, will you reveal your true form to me?" Naruto said as excitement began to fill him.

The cat thought about it with a long 'hmmm' "Possibly." it finally said.

"YATTA! I'll be back in a couple of seconds." he said as he shimmered from her sight.

The feline had a look of feline surprise on it's face. 'Was that Shunpo (Flash Step)?' it silently thought. It was surprising when two seconds later the spiritual signature of the Hollow faded from her senses. Then a second later Naruto reappeared in the same shimmering fashion.

"What I miss?" Naruto asked with a large foxy grin as he returned.

"How is it that you found it so fast? Only those of lieutenant and up can possibly detect such a faint signature?" the blonde heard the manly voice ask him.

"Lieutenant? Is that a Shinigami rank? What's the strongest?" Naruto asked as he created a quick shadow clone. "My clone will handle the one's that appear from now on." he added as he, with the cat's permission, scooped her up and vanished to the inside of his room.

It was at that point that Naruto suddenly smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh Kami how rude of me, all this time we've been in each other's company and I haven't even asked for your name. What is it?"

"Its Yoruichi." the feline plainly said as it hopped onto the nearest pillow and curled up. Her golden eyes were still visible, making it seem like a pair of floating eyes in the dark room.

"That's it." Naruto said as he shed his attire. He was curiously about that. The only person he knew that only had one name was Chad or Sado as he called himself. "So you only have one name like Chad?"

Yoruichi rose a furry eyebrow. "What are you talking about, his last name is Yasutora."

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really? I guess I don't be paying attention." Naruto yawned as he finally exited his fighting attire. Now, after putting on a pair of rusted orange sweat pants he hopped on the bed, making Yoruichi bounce, but otherwise keep her curled form.

"I don't know what to make of you… or Sasuke. You two are true enigmas in my eyes." Yoruichi said as Naruto's head rested on the pillow next to her.

Naruto shook his head, mindful to move slowly. "You're the true enigma…" Naruto said as he took a long yawn. "I mean you have the ability to turn into a cat. Can the other soul reapers do that?" 'Can I turn into a fox?' Naruto thought as he never tried. 'That'll have to wait until later.'

Yoruichi quietly licked a paw before she curled back up. "I'll tell you this. Only my clan, the Shihoin Clan, had the ability to turn into animals. No other soul reaper has that ability. Though one of them is a giant wolf." she mumbled it, but since Naruto is right next to her, he heard it.

Naruto nodded as he felt the dreamscape calling his name. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I'm getting sleepy. So see you tomorrow Yoruichi." Naruto said as he didn't even wait for a response and he was clearly sleep in seconds.

**=June 17****th**

Naruto yawned as he, decked out in a simple white t-shirt with blue shorts, followed Ichigo and his family via the roofs of the surrounding buildings. He did this until they arrived at the cemetery.

Not surprisingly Rukia showed up mysteriously. Ichigo denied not knowing her, but then said that she was a middle school classmate and dragged her away. He silently followed shaking his head. Luckily the tree population in the cemetery was just good enough for him to hide and follow them silently. The day was pretty much boring and Naurto sometimes left a clone to watch as he dozed off in the treetops.

So surprised was he that when the clone dispelled, it showed that there was a Shinigami confronting Rukia. Cursing the clone for not watching itself and waking up he shunshined to where Rukia was at. He looked around, wondering why Ichigo would be gone from Rukia for so long. Then the memories of the clone filled him in, 'Did you really kill your mother Ichigo?' Naruto thought as he watched Rukia talk to the straw hat wearing Shinigami.

"Are you **Onmitsukido **(Stealth Force)**?"** Rukia asked as the man pulled a string in which a flap on top of his straw hit lift that said correct on it, and he sounded out a 'ding ding' sound repeatedly.

Naruto rolled his eyes in the treetops, 'So is this guy like a shinobi or something. If he is, I wonder how strong he is?' he asked himself as listened to the rest of the conversation.

Soon Ichigo returned with Kon in tow. "Rukia, are you alright?" he asked stopping near the girl. "Who is this Rukia?" he asked not waiting for a reply.

Naruto didn't bother listening to the introduction, on the account that he started digging deep in his ear. He pulled out a bit of earwax and flicked it off of his finger as he watched Ichigo eat Kon's mod pill. He knew by that time he had fully announced himself.

'I'm so bored. Ichigo always gets to fight. You know what no more, I'm getting this action.' Naruto thought to himself as he dropped down from the tree in front of the two. "Yo." he waved in a manner like his old sensei Kakashi.

To say the other three, four counting Kon, were surprised was an understatement. "Where'd the hell you come from?" Ichigo said pointing his large sword at Naruto.

Naruto seemed hurt as he stumbled backwards, holding his chest in the process. "Aw Ichigo I thought we were friends? How could you say that to me?"

"Cut the bullshit. First Rukia, now you, can I ever have a normal day by myself." Ichigo yelled grabbing his hair and pulling it in frustration.

The blonde waved him off. "Calm down Ichigo, I was bored so I came down here. Plus I want to fight this guy." Naruto dropping into a stance.

"And just who are you?" Saido asked looking at the blonde.

Naruto smiled and got out of his stance to bow. "Naruto Uzumaki, the residential Kage, at your service." he said not surprised the man disappeared to take advantage of the opening. "Pretty good, taking advantage of my opening. Its too bad it was a feint." Naruto added as he did a roundhouse kick behind him. He was surprised he didn't hit anything. 'Ooh this is going to be interesting.' Naruto thought as the man appeared back in the same spot.

"You have good reflexes, if you hadn't said anything I would have surely been hit." Saido said with a straight face.

"I can say the same for you." Naruto said as a wide grin spread his face. "Lets have some fun." he said charging at the man.

With that comment the man looked surprised and a little wide eyed. "Crap." he muttered as Naruto punched the ground, causing the ground to cave outward and make a small crater.

This continued for a few more seconds before Naruto smirked and vanished before all of their eyes. "Behind you." he said as it was too late before Naruto kicked the man in the side of the head, launching him into the tree line.

The man came back with a vengeance with his sword drawn. "Ooh drawing your sword on an unarmed man. Tsk tsk." Naruto mocked as he side stepped the downward slash and bent backwards for the side slash. He did a handstand back flip and kick the man's sword out of his hand in the process.

Saido grunted and thrust out his arm. **"Bakudo #4: Hainawa **(Crawling Rope)**!"** he said as two spectral yellow lights erupted from his hands.

Fortunately Naruto was already hopping backwards as the yellow lights pursued him. "Its futile to escape human." Saido cackled as he urged the ropes to pursue faster.

Naruto smirked at the comment. "Okay." he said as a clone materialized in front of him causing it to get caught, thus stopping the technique. He dispelled it and dashed at Saido.

Halfway there they heard a beeping from Rukia's soul pager. They stopped fighting and went to check it. "Is a Hollow near?" Naruto asked as he broadened his senses. He didn't have to wait long as screams were heard not far away.

"KARIN! YUZU!" Ichigo yelled as he recognized the screams as he began running as fast as he could to his twin sisters. Everybody quickly followed, even Saido, at a more reserved pace.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto took a detour and took to the trees. From there he hopped onto the cliff above Ichigo's sisters. He immediately noticed a very large Hollow was on Karin while it had Yuzu in its hand. It's back was to him, so he didn't know exactly where his mask was. 'Damn it turn around.' he wanted to completely finish off the damn Hollow and not allow it to retreat and recover. That and he didn't want to destroy it while it was holding a screaming Yuzu and stepping on a howling Karin.

He didn't have to wait for a distraction as Ichigo made himself known and after a few minutes of yelling, the Hollow dropped Yuzu. After that Naruto was about to attack it when it retreated and Ichigo followed. So he followed.

Now in a clearing Ichigo and the large Hollow began fighting, with the Hollow, known as Grand Fisher, a Hollow that uses a humanized bait mechanism to kill whoever that can see it, but targeted most women.

This enraged Ichigo and he started blindly swinging his sword in rage. It became clearly apparent that one of it's targets had been Ichigo's mother.

This even enraged Naruto, but he was stopped from attacking by Saido, who also stopped Rukia. He told them that this was a fight of honor and Ichigo should be the one to finish.

Rukia understood as this had happened with her old lieutenant. Naruto didn't know about Rukia's previous experience, but this was similar to Sasuke's own ordeal with Itachi.

**=With Sasuke=**

By that time school was released and Sasuke was in the dojo with Tatsuki. In the process of sparring with Tatsuki, he had been thinking about the blonde's absence from school. Even though he was technically there, the clone didn't really count. 'What could the loser could be doing?' Sasuke thought as he continuously blocked each of Tatsuki's strikes.

"Come on come on come on." Tatsuki chanted as she grew frustrated with each of her blocked attacks. She threw a jab and watched as it was batted away. She swung her other hand, keeping her body in motion as she went for a backhand. Her hand was grabbed and so she kicked backwards with her right leg.

Her attack was dodged and her right hand was released. She fully spun around bringing her left leg in a large horizontal arc, hoping to connect with Sasuke's head.

Fortunately or unfortunately, however you see it, Sasuke soon sneezed and Tatsuki's leg flew right over his head, it did hit some of his hair. Sasuke rose his head and rubbed his nose. "That's it for now. Take a break Tatsuki-chan." Sasuke said running a hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about, I can still fight. Lets go, get off your ass." Tatsuki said glaring at the Uchiha, who had taken a seat.

"Tatsuki, if you really want to learn my fighting style, I expect you to listen to me. Now sit your cute ass here and eat some lunch." Sasuke said not really paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

His words caused Tatsuki to blush as she sat next to the Uchiha, grateful for the sandwich that was handed to her. She bit into it ravenously and drunk from a bottle of water near her.

They ate for the next two minutes. After that they rested for five minutes Sasuke rose to his feet. "Okay that's enough rest. Now lets complete the training that will guarantee you complete victory in the tournament next week." he extended his hand to the still sitting girl.

Tatsuki smiled grateful for the break. She took Sasuke's hand and rose to her feet.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto and the others watched as Ichigo renewed his attacks on Grand Fisher after encountering the little remains of his mother's spirit.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders when Ichigo gained the upper hand with his renewed resolve. A couple minutes passed and Ichigo had wounded the giant Hollow enough that it had to retreat. Soon Ichigo passed out from his injuries he sustained in the battle.

'Seriously though, if it wasn't for carrot top's honor I would have already kill the monster.' Naruto thought as he shook his head and walked away. 'This day was so boring. I should have went to school.' he thought again as he arrived where Ichigo's sister were.

He could see that they were alive and safe. He was about to turn when he heard something. "Hey, aren't you Karin's friend? Naruto Uzumaki right?" the voice of Ichigo's hazel haired sister, Yuzu, said from behind him.

Naruto focused and he remembered the young eleven year old twins from when he had run into them from when he was walking around the city, bored out of his mind. He had felt a Hollow, but didn't get to kill it, because it had retreated the moment he had sensed it. Luckily Chad and Ichigo's sister, who he learned was named Karin, was alright.

Chad had picked up the weird speaking bird and entrusted that he return Karin back home. Naruto shrugged as it gave him something to do. He didn't know where Ichigo's house was, but Karin led him there with instructions.

There he met Yuzu and Isshin, who both thanked him for returning Karin. Though Karin was still a little out of it, concerning the spirit inside of the bird. It didn't surprise the blonde because he too could feel the turmoil inside the spirit and wished for its safe journey to the Soul Society.

The Kurosaki family seemed like a nice bunch, save for Isshin who seemed a little messed up in the head. But he reminded him of himself, with his childish antics. The dad had invited him to dinner with the family, but he politely declined, in hopes of saving room for dinner at Inoue's house.

Back to the present Naruto smiled at waved at the two. "Hey Yuzu, Karin, what are you two doing here?" he said acting ignorant to the reason of their presence.

"We're here to visit the grave of our late mother." Karin said showing a half smile half frown. She was sad about the fate of her mother, but happy to see Naruto, who she felt was kind of her friend, considering how he had taken her home a couple weeks ago.

"Oh." Naruto said dejectedly. "So hey do any of you need help with your homework or anything? You can always count on me if you need any help." Naruto said smiling brightly, hoping the change in subject was enough to brighten this darkened day.

The two twins sweat dropped at the request. "No Naruto-san, we don't need help with homework." Yuzu said.

The blonde shrugged, "Okay then I guess I'll see you some other time then. Tell your dad I said 'hey' alright." Naruto said walking away as the sun was setting.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto walked into his apartment to see Yoruichi sitting on the counter staring at him. "You finally back from watching Ichigo huh?" the feline said as she sat on her haunches.

"Yeah. This day was pretty uneventful for me. On the bright side, carrot top seems to have finally taken his position seriously." Naruto said as he explained the day to the Shinigami in disguise.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I've been thinking about something." Yoruichi said following Naruto into his room, where he deposited his shirt and prepared for a much needed shower.

Naruto let her words hang in the air has he ran the water, turning the hot on full blast. He cleaned himself for the next ten minutes, he even washed his hair with shampoo. After that he brushed his teeth and exited the steaming bathroom, now aware of Sasuke's presence inside the apartment.

"Dobe, come in here when you put some clothes on." Naruto heard from the living room.

Naruto smiled as he briskly walked into the room. "Its seems that Sasuke found out how I collected my money." Naruto told Yoruichi who bounded onto his pillow and watched him put on some sweats. He rubbed his hair vigorously and wrapped the towel around his neck.

Yoruichi knew she was getting addicted to seeing Naruto without his shirt on. The blonde had a body that was nigh impossible for a regular school student to get. Starting with his shoulders, they were broad and defined with rippling muscles. Down the chest the muscle proceeded to gain definition and leanness. Then onto his abs, they were about the most pristine set of abs she had ever seen on one so young. The six pack was just a vision of beauty to her. Down to his waistline she knew that said abs continued with another row of muscle. The biceps, triceps and the forearms were scrumptious to just look at.

Not to mention the many tattoos on him, only seemed to heighten his sex appeal. She counted at least four different tats.

The feline shook it's head as it remembered what happened yesterday. She knew their was more to his story. 'I'll find out, eventually.' she told herself as she followed the blonde to the living room.

"What's up Sasuke." Naruto said walking into the dimmed room. Sasuke was no longer wearing his karate outfit, but now was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a black shirt.

"How long have I known you for Naruto?" Sasuke said confusing Naruto with the question.

Naruto sat on the opposite couch as Yoruichi sat between them on the floor. The blonde was forced to think of their history. He wasn't going through any details of their shared history. "I would say about seven years, give or take a few months. Why would you ask me such a question now?" Naruto said as his eyes scanned his comrade.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, knowing he was playing the ignorant fool. He glanced down to see the black cat had returned from it's month absence. He paid it little attention and returned his gaze back to Naruto. "Yes I'll say that's about right. So in all our time together, when have you seen me approve of smut?"

Naruto chuckled and folded his legs. "Now Sasuke, how did you turn this entire situation to you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Now I understand how you would hate my idea of getting money, but can you really hate it so much. I know its smut to you, but to me its just a means of getting money."

Sasuke grew angry and pulled out the familiar orange book. "But really Icha Icha Paradise? You couldn't think of a different way. I would have rather you steal from a bank, that way is at least honorable in its own way." he said slamming his book on the table, where Yoruichi went up to it.

"Is this really smut?" the male voice pierced the room, shocking Sasuke a little at it's suddenness.

"Did that cat just talk?" he said now looking at the cat. At first glance it looked like a normal cat and the only thing that jumped out at him was the eyes. They pierced through his entire being. Accepting the challenge his own eyes altered themselves into the three tomoe form.

The eyes startled the Shinigami in disguise and Naruto watched this event in silence. 'I wonder what Sasuke and his Sharingan are going to see?' he thought in wonderment.

Minutes passed by without a word from either party. More minutes passed by before it was a total of thirty that Sasuke's Sharingan canceled, returning his eyes to their obsidian. "There is in aura around the cat reminiscent to the aura around Ichigo. Could she be a Shinigami?" he asked looking at Naruto, not seeing any traces of surprise in his cerulean eyes. "You knew what this animal was, without telling me." he said with hidden traces of anger in his voice.

"Don't get angry at him, he had only just found out yesterday." Yoruichi said as her tail swayed from side to side.

Naruto grinned wide, showing his canines had elongated, but they were always like that. "Now Sasuke, I would have thought you already knew this. Not all of us can have the famed Sharingan at our disposal." he said kind of mockingly as he rose to his feet. "Now lets drop this topic and resume to the smut, as you call it." he said putting his hands behind his back.

The Sharingan returned full force, its appearance now showing the Mangekyou. "Watch what you say Naruto." he said as Reiatsu started affecting the surrounding area, the evil and maliciousness in the Reiatsu had little to no effect on the blonde.

"Or what Sasuke, what are you going to do? I mean really what could you possibly be so angry about?" Naruto backfired with his own crushing Reiatsu.

Though they weren't paying attention, their battling Reiatsu had no effect on Yoruichi, though she was surprised at the pressure being put out by these two. Even though it wasn't a lot, their combined Reiatsu easily surpassed all lieutenants capabilities.

Sasuke fell silent at Naruto's questions. His spiky hair fell around his head, it no longer resembling a duck's ass at that moment. "I feel constrained." he said simply. Naruto watched him through cold eyes, forcing the Uchiha to shamefully avert his gaze as he wasn't used to it from the blonde.

Naruto stayed silent as he stood waiting for the Uchiha to explain. "I feel like I no longer have a purpose. I mean I have this strength, this incredible strength, but I cant do anything with it. These weak Hollows don't put up any kind of fight and that's pissing me off." he said now with fire in his black eyes. "I know you feel it as well. Don't you feel like your just suffocating in your own pent up frustrations?" he said as he was now yelling. "The need, no, the urge to match myself up with the strongest of this universe and prove myself the strongest is driving me insane." Sasuke said as his curse seal pulsed as more Reiatsu filled the room, not to mention there was a purple aura outlining Sasuke.

This had the effect to make Naruto sweat as Sasuke seemed to be pouring out all he had. His worthlessness, his urges, and his frustration. They were but a fraction of the feelings emitting from the Uchiha.

This entire event only worried the blonde as he had never seen the Uchiha so angry before. But his words only struck true within the blonde's heart. Now that it had been brought to light, he had missed his old life. Maybe it was the stifling Reiatsu that was pouring from the Uchiha, but he was beginning to hate his current situation. His entire world had been flipped upside down, he went from the leader of an entire village to common high school student.

But no more. With the resolve to back him up, the immediate area around Naruto exploded with the help of crimson Reiatasu. Immediately the image of a majestic nine tailed demon fox surrounded him. **"If there's one thing I learned about from following Ichigo, its that there's a place called the Soul Society."** Naruto said as his voice was being affected by the demonic Reiryoku. "I've heard that there's more than enough people there to test our prowess on." Naruto said as he calmed his spiritual pressure, before he canceled it out altogether with Sasuke doing the same.

"I say we give that place the Shinobi Special." Sasuke said after he had calmed himself. This might be the kind of action he was dreaming of.

Yoruichi hopped on Naruto's head, distracting him for a moment. "Not that I mean to rain on your little parade or anything, but in order to get into the Soul Society, you need to be a spirit… you need to be dead."

**A/N: Ooh things just got heated up. With what just happened now, the beginning of the chapter seems irrelevant. Sasuke revealed his expertly concealed frustrations. Though it wasn't in the story, its obvious that the one fight he had with Naruto was his only piece of real action since he arrived in the new dimension.**

**With Sasuke jumping over the edge, this only urges Naruto to follow as he is now showing the same urges to fight strong people. Do you think its only Sasuke's doing or do you think it's his demon side bubbling to the surface?**

**But what's this, Yoruichi tells them, only one, of the conditions to have access into the Soul Society. How will this affect the duo's new found urge, and what the hell happened outside of that room? Surely some shit got real out there.**

**Well leave your thoughts in a review and I'll think about how I'm going to move the next chapter along.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been really distracted since the last update. I think I'll go back to Seals of Forgotten Time after this chapter. I haven't updated that story in a very long time.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, those titles belong to their respective owners… those bastards._

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Four**

**=A Week Later=**

Naruto sighed as he waited for Sasuke by his dojo. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants with black and white shoes. His blonde hair had grown a little and was now passed his shoulder blade with the top remaining as spiky as ever, and two short bangs framing the upper section of his face. He and Tatsuki had left with the other karate students to go to the tournament a couple of days ago.

School was nearly out and he was bored. The occasional Hollow did nothing to alleviate the tension from a week ago. Which brings him to another topic, Yoruichi. He wanted to see her real form but she's been holding out on him. He remembered how he begged the night before but it wasn't enough to work.

'But today is going to be different.' Naruto had learned that with his demonic powers he was able to transform into a fox as well. Which if he thought about it, wasn't really surprising since it would be embarrassing for the new Fox Boss if he wasn't even able to transform into a fox.

That brings him to the latest of his findings. He could still summon foxes. Since the summoning plane was already trans-dimensional, the link was still functional between the two. He was just unable to reverse summon himself to his own dimension because there wasn't a single fox summoner there.

Naruto dropped from the roof of the dojo and a small explosion of dust surrounded him as his feet met the dirt road. He looked to his right to see a pair of piercing red slitted eyes. He smiled as he noticed one of the twins he had recently summoned. "Kisara-chan what do you think of the new place?" he asked as a knee high, three tailed, kitsune emerged from the shadow of the alley.

Her fur was deep orange and had small hints of red. More fur surrounded her four ankles and those were colored deep red that matched the tips of her three tails. The orange ears on the top of her head twitched constantly from the constant noise of the urban area.

"**It certainly is… crowded."** she spoke after a moment not sure that was the right word.

Naruto chuckled as he petted the kitsune. Her true size was only a little bigger than this, but it made no difference to Naruto how big she was. "Yeah it really is. Its so diverse compared to the Elemental Nations. It makes me glad that I've calmed down in committing pranks, because I would never get caught…" Naruto said as a mischievous grin began splitting his face in two as his mind began piecing together multiple antics.

Kisara grinned as she watched Naruto gain an evil gleam in his eyes. **"Did you really think you could suppress your need to prank for so long. Its in your blood. Now, enlighten us about what's on your mind."** Naruto and Kisara heard from behind the female fox.

Behind said fox was another similar colored fox. This one was male and its voice was filled with mischievous intent. "Hey Kisuke, you came at the perfect time." Naruto said staring at the male fox's razor sharp teeth.

"**I know."** he said smugly as he joined the two.

"I've got a great idea, but I'm going to need you two to do it. Our target already doesn't like me. And plus its always essential to have an alibi." Naruto said as he immediately began to tell the two about his ingenious and yet simple plan.

Halfway across the city a man shivered as he sat in his office.

**=Three Hours Later=**

Naruto smiled as he looked at the camera in the movie theatre. He made sure that it caught him before and after the movie, for appearances sake. He looked at his walnut haired companion that was currently clutching to his right arm and smiled at her. He hadn't really paid attention to the movie as it had been Inoue's choice, but he did enjoy the girls company.

"Thanks for taking me to see the movie Naruto, I had the best time ever." she said hugging him tightly. As the tight hug proceeded, the blonde began to loose feeling in his arm and he was getting unnerved.

"No problem Hime-chan, now can you lighten up? Your cutting off my circulation." Naruto said as Inoue blushed and lessened the hold she had over his arm.

The blonde sighed as he felt the blood renew its flowing, unobstructed. "My favorite part of the movie was when…" Orihime started saying as Naruto space out and just listened to the sounds of the area. The sounds of cars passing by, bits and pieces of conversations nearby, and lastly the sound of Orihime's voice.

He smiled at the excited girl. "Hey Hime-chan, lets go see if Sasuke and Tatsuki are back."

Orihime gasped as if she had forgotten about them and the tournament they had embarked on. She nodded and they began their short journey to where the Dojo resided, which was about twenty minutes away.

The entire way there they chatted about anything, mostly how the movie was. This is what Sasuke and Tatsuki came up upon. "Hey guys, you're looking at the number one women's champion." Tatsuki said proudly as she bounded towards the duo.

Orihime cheered and the two celebrated in their womanly ways, laughing and bouncing cheerfully.

Naruto looked to Sasuke to see him with a bored visage. "Oh come on Sasuke, they couldn't have been that bad."

The look the Uchiha gave him was confirming enough. "It was a complete waste of time. You had to fight until your opponent was knocked out… and in my case they were short fights. They weren't entertaining at all."

The blonde patted him on the back, "That's pretty sad. Now that I think about it, why did you even enter if you knew it was going to be like that?" Naruto didn't even know why he asked that question, because it was pretty much apparent what his reason was. "Ooh I know, you can fight carrot top. After he felt our reiatsu a week ago he's been antsy around us."

This got Sasuke's attention as the subject of last week came to mind. "That reminds me, did Yoruichi find a way to take us to the Soul Society?"

The blonde shook his head, "The most she's said was to chill." Naruto said putting his head down as that was the only thing she said for another question as well. "I agree with her though, starting Monday is the last week of school. After that we can disappear with no questions asked."

Sasuke nodded as that was the bright side to this world. They get the entire summer off, until the next school year started. "So what happened after the while I was gone?"

A grin split across Naruto's face. "So yesterday was another weird day. There was this weird guy that had a spirit show and he was doing an episode in Karakura town."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked around. "Well of course it was here, how else would you see it?" Sasuke asked mockingly as he noticed that the girls were nowhere to be found. "Where'd the girls go?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and they began walking down the street. "Now back to the story…" Naruto said as he told the Uchiha about everything that occurred during the night show. How it was like a big thing nationwide and how mostly everyone loved it. Then he went on about how the host guy, Don Kononji, basically created a Hollow from a bound spirit that was at the haunted hospital.

That surprised Sasuke, "He created a Hollow? How the hell did he do that?" he asked with a looked of pure surprised on his face.

Naruto shrugged as it hadn't been explained to him yet, "I have no idea, but get this, Ichigo got jumped by a bunch of security guards because he was trying to stop the madman." Naruto said laughing before he finished the story about when they fought in the hospital and finally the hospital roof. "I don't fully know the details because I was with Hime-chan." Naruto said as they arrived near a bookstore.

Naruto stopped Sasuke from saying something by heading inside the bookstore. "Hold up I got to check my money situation." the blonde said leaving Sasuke out on the streets.

The Uchiha sighed as he noticed that they were at an adult bookstore and a picture of the orange book was in the window. "Stupid idiot, bringing that smut to this dimension."

"That's not nice, Naruto-sama worked hard to publish Icha Icha Paradise." a female voice said behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked behind him to see a pair of twelve year olds. One was male, the other female. They looked exactly the same, sans the eyes. The female had red eyes while the male had orange eyes. That through him for a loop as that was uncanny colors for humans to have. "You two aren't exactly human are you?" he asked slowly, after a couple of minutes of staring.

The two shook their heads. The female was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt with a pair of black shoes, and a pair of white knee high socks. And the male was also wearing a red shirt and black shorts with black shoes. "Hi I'm Kisara." the girl said smiling as her long crimson hair fell down her back with three ponytails.

"And I'm Kisuke." the boy said showing a feral smile that revealed his enlarged canines.

Sasuke looked at the duo, studying them for any hints. It came as a shocker when he noticed that they were kitsunes. "How the hell did the loser summon you two?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"That's a conversation reserved for private surroundings." the blonde said exiting the store with a briefcase in hand. "Can you believe this is the tips I got from publishing the book. It seems perverts in this dimension are more open with their perverseness. They really love my sensei's work. He would have been a king here." Naruto said the last one softly as memories of his sensei flooded his mind.

Sasuke resisted the urge to shove a second Chidori through the blonde's chest as he spaced out. Instead he opted to just smack him in the back of the head. "Focus loser. Are you going to tell me how you were able to summon or not?" the avenger asked with a tick mark forming on his head. The blonde always knew a way to bring out his anger.

"Wait jeez." Naruto said rubbing his head as he turned his head to look at the twins. "Why are you guys so young?" he asked before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, how was your mission?" he said grinning widely.

The two saluted and stood at attention. "It went off without a hitch." they said in unison.

"Wait, what mission?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Sorry Sasuke, the less people to know about this, the better." the blonde said jokingly.

Again the avenger smacked Naruto in the head. "Alright, lets go home. I'll tell you there, I need to put this money up anyway." Naruto muttered rubbing his head as he headed in the direction of their shared apartment.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

About ten minutes later a large group of thugs surrounded the two. "Hey you blondie, what do you got in that briefcase?" one of the twelve thugs said loudly.

Naruto turned his head to look at the one that talked. Seconds of silence passed before a look of remembrance flashed in the blonde's mind. "Oh hey I remember you, your one of those weak ass thugs from a month ago. How've you been doing? I see the doctors did a good job in healing you." Naruto said smugly as a viscous grin split his face.

Sasuke had been looking at Naruto for an explanation when he noticed the grin. 'Uh oh, the loser's demonic bloodlust is leaking.' Sasuke thought in alarm.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he said as he pull out a pair of pocket knives.

The blonde took a deep breath as he ran his free hand through his hair. "You heard what I said. Fortunately for you, I don't really feel up to fight your weaklings right now. I'm kind of holding something important right now." Naruto said as he looked down at the twins. "Hey I know, how about you two?" he asked the duo.

"**I'd thought you would never ask."** Kisuke said as his feral grin spread across his twelve year old face.

Kisara was different in her acceptance. She simply nodded and softly smiled.

The blonde above them noticed their nails sharpening for the battle to come. "Don't kill them. Just beat them up."

They nodded reluctantly before their claws shortened. "Fine, which ones do you want Kisara?"

"I'll take the six on the left you take the six on the right." she replied.

Naruto yawned forcing the twins to start the beating. Seconds passed and each of them already dropped a thug. Not even a minutes passed before the rest of the thugs dropped. After the last thug thudded against the ground the twins appeared in front of him. "That was too easy." Kisuke said wiping his knuckles on his shorts, to remove some of the blood from when he broke one of the thug's nose.

Naruto nodded as he began walking away. "I know, that's why I didn't want to fight. It would serve no purpose." he said hearing them follow him, with Sasuke grunting in agreement.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Ten minutes later they appeared at the apartment. Naruto went straight to the kitchen and began the process of making him a sandwich, while a clone took the briefcase to his room. "Now that we're here, you two tell Sasuke about the mission."

Kisuke smiled as he stood in front of Sasuke. "This mission wasn't complex as your thinking, it was pretty simple. All we did was prank the principle. We rigged his office, in different places. So that if he sets it off, he'll get splattered with paint of different colors."

"But first we had to get him out of the office, because when we got there he was in there doing some paperwork. So with a few well designed illusions he was sent out of the office. I made him think his pants were on fire and then he was suddenly covered in bird poop. So I'm guessing he went to the locker room to take a shower, and that's when we got to work." Kisara said jumping in.

Sasuke looked at the two and then finally to Naruto who had just taken a bite out of his completed sandwich. "Are you serious? Pranks? I thought you would have stopped doing those?" Sasuke said sighing as he plopped onto the couch.

Naruto smiled into his sandwich. "What made you think I would stop pranking?" he asked as silence followed for some odd minutes.

Sasuke shook his head, rose to his feet and walked to his room. All without saying a word

The twins watched silently. They looked at each other and smiled. "I think its time for us to go." they said in unison before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The blonde looked at the puff of smoke and then to the closed door of his roommate. He wiped his mouth of the breadcrumbs and drunk from a bottle of water. 'Wow, what was that all about?' Naruto thought before he decided to train somewhere. He had to keep his skills sharp somehow.

He went to his room and changed clothes. Now he wore grey pants with a grey, form fitting, muscle shirt that showed his tattooed arms, and regular white shoes. He unsealed his unique sword shunshined out of his room, to the roof of the apartment building. He broadened his senses and checked the surrounding area for possible training spots. This served as another factor as he was checking on where the most spiritual pressure was located, so he could be as far away as he could.

He immediately noticed Ichigo's reiatsu, which he didn't even have to concentrate for. 'Carrot top's going to have problems if he doesn't learn how to conceal his power. Other signatures were very faint, but still above average. He noticed them to be, Rukia, Uryu, who was the most reserved of classmates, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin, and even Yuzu. The last two were small in actually power, but he knew they were still faintly aware. Strangely he thought he would be able to sense Yoruichi, but he wasn't sensing anything from her.

He had to really concentrate and noticed there were two unrecognizable signatures near the edge of town. 'Hmm, who are these people? I'll forgo training for now and scout that location.' he thought as he hopped from roof to roof all the way across town.

Minutes passed before he landed on a roof directly looking over a shop in the middle of a dirt road. 'This is… peculiar.' Naruto thought slowly. He said that because in front of the shop were two preteens that were sweeping the road. Well one was sweeping the other was pretending his broom was a baseball bat.

"Jinta, Urahara-sama told us to sweep the road." the small timid girl said. She has black long hair styled in two ponytails. Her cheeks were marked with what seemed like a permanent blush. She wore a white shirt with a pink skirt with white sandals. She immediately reminded Naruto of Hinata with how softly she spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do Ururu." Jinta said as he started grinding his knuckles against the girl's head. Jinta was a small boy with red hair. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts with blue and white shoes.

The blonde watched for another minute before he sighed and rose to his feet. Suddenly he felt a strange aura surround the girl before she vanished. 'Huh, where'd she go?' Naruto thought before he noticed she was suspended behind him preparing to kick his head off.

The blonde yelped in surprised as he immediately substituted himself with a cinder block. He watched as time slowed, he regretted switching with a cinder block. But when he seen that she had kicked it to dust he gulped.

She hadn't even landed before she dashed at Naruto, preparing a punch. The blonde blocked the punch with his open hand, before wrapping her little hand with his own. He grunted as the force from the punch sent a shockwave behind him. 'She's strong.' he said as he threw her over him.

He comically shook his hand to relieve the pain. "Okay, lets continue." he said not having to wait long as she again launched off an invisible surface and punched the building where he was a second ago. "Okay she's super strong." he said as he noticed the little boy from before behind him with a giant metallic bat.

"Time for the Jinta Homerun!" he said swinging the bat and connecting. Fortunately he only hit a puff of smoke. "What, more smoke?" he said landing on a destroyed piece of roof.

Naruto appeared on the dirt road scratching his head. "Can I ask why you two are attacking me?" he said and retrieved no reply from the girl or boy. "Okay, no answer." he said cracking his knuckles.

He was surprised when a giant man appeared behind Ururu and Jinta and held them by the collar of their shirts. "Apologies stranger. I only just noticed you were being attacked." the giant man said. He had lightly tanned skin and cornrows in his hair. He also had a weird mustache that was connected to his sideburns. He wore a large blue apron over a tight white muscle shirt and regular blue pants. "Say your sorry and get back to work." he told the two.

The blonde watched closely and noticed that the boy was sweating profusely, whilst the girl's eyes regained their shine and she started acting timid again. 'Weird.' he thought before smiling at the tall man. "Oh it was my fault in the first place." Naruto said chuckling.

Seconds later his shoulders were being tightly gripped by the man, who was crying profusely. "Oh what a humble spirit you are."

"Okay Guy, I mean mister." Naruto muttered as he tried to pry the man's hands off of him. "Your breaking my bones." Naruto murmured as the man let go.

"Oh sorry, please come inside. Are you here for Urahara-sama?" the man said ushering the blonde into the shop.

"Who?" Naruto muttered softly.

The tall man must have heard because he cleared his throat. "How rude of me, I hadn't even introduced myself. My name is Tessai Tsukabishi. The two you just had the pleasure of meeting outside was Jinta and Ururu. Our boss's name-"

At that moment an opening door revealed a tall man. With the addition of being maybe an inch or two taller than the Uzumaki, he was leanly built. He had lazy gray eyes and his, nearly pale, blonde hair was a complete mess, even under that white and green striped hat. Bits of hair lined the man's chin and Naruto also noticed that the hair strangely framed the man's face, from the regular position of framing strands to actually between his eyes.

For an attire he was wearing a dark green shirt and pants and over that was a large black coat that resembled his Kage cloak. For footwear, a pair of geta clogs, not unlike his late sensei's. lastly he was carrying a cane, but showed no visible signs of being handicap.

But the weirdest thing about him, and Tessai, was that he couldn't feel any kind of energy. the blonde didn't voice his thoughts, he thought it better to just pool in all the knowledge he knew about Soul Reapers, because it was obvious that was what this man was. He was just too different to be a human.

Seconds passed and he couldn't come up with anything similar to this.

The man released a huge smile, "Hello customer, my name is Kisuke Urahara, what can I do you for? I have lots of stuff here. How about candy, you look like somebody with a sweet tooth? Maybe reading will interest you? I have one of the best books ever published. Its an adult book so don't tell your folks." he whispered to Naruto before quickly taking out a familiar orange book.

The blonde had been wide eyed with the sudden bombardment of questions, but with the book he couldn't stop of short chuckle from escaping his lips. That chuckled evolved into to full blown laughter, the blonde couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry Kisuke-san, I'll have to decline the offer of the book."

A look of pure comedic confusion appeared on Kisuke's face. "WHAT! Why not, it's the best adult book I've had the pleasure of reading in all my life." the pale blonde said shoving the book in the face of the darker colored blonde.

The sudden attack to his face surprised Naruto and he shielded said face with his hands. "I'm declining because I wrote it." he flat out said thankful that the assault stopped. He lowered his hands to see Kisuke staring at him with disbelief clear in his eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to make your acquaintance." the blue eyed blonde said bowing slightly.

Surprised silence permeated the area before a loud, because of the situation, clearing of the throat could be heard.

The occupants looked down to see the black cat named Yoruichi. "I told you who he was, but you still found it surprising." the manly voice pierced through the pale blonde's ears.

"So that's where you've disappeared to Yoruichi-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he watched the woman in cat form hop onto the nearest counter. "I was wondering where had run off to." Naruto said leaning against a rack that had an assortment of different genre of books.

Yoruichi stayed silent for a moment and busied herself with licking her paw. "Sorry if worried you, but I was unaware that you would worry in the first place."

Naruto scoffed. "Who said anything about wondering I just wanted to see you human form."

That comment cost him a scratch that left him with four identical and bloody marks across his face. He yelped in pain and crashed to the floor, holding his face and rolling around screaming multiple apologies at the evil cat.

Tessai rushed to the tanned blonde with a medical kit. A minute of thrashing around, Tessai had managed to completely wrap the blonde's head in bandaging. With that the thrashing grew in desperation as it was clear that Naruto couldn't breath.

"AHH!" Tessai yelled as Naruto went limp. He quickly tore the bandaging off and checked for a heart beat. It was faint and returning to normal.

At that point Naruto rose and gasped for breath, the scratches on his face completely healed. "What the hell was that for?" Naruto said coughing into his hand, rising to his feet in the process.

"I apologize for Tessai's behavior Naruto-sama, he's a little eccentric." Kisuke finally spoke bowing to Naruto. "Please sit in here and we'll discuss the purpose of your visit to my fair shop." Kisuke said turning and walking through the sliding door.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds, pondering what just happened. Naruto stared at his back with a raised eyebrow. "I might not know him, but I know he doesn't act like this."

"He considers you Kami now, because you wrote a smut novel that his perverted mind took to a liking." Yoruichi said hopping off the counter and walking to room.

The blonde nodded as that seemed like the most logical explanation. 'Well it could get worse… or better, or something.' Naruto thought lazily as he walked into the room and sat Indian style.

"So words through the grapevine tells me that you would like to go to the Soul Society to test your skills in this new world you now find yourself in." the pale blonde said surprising Naruto with his sudden bluntness. "I may have a way to accomplish what your looking for."

Naruto studied what was told to him with analyzing thought. "So you have a way?" he asked slowly. "I was led to believe that the only way there would be death."

Kisuke nodded, "In a sense, yes, that would be the only way."

"But your saying there's another way?" Naruto questioned again.

"YES! There's another way. Now quit asking the same question and allow him to explain it." Yoruichi hissed in annoyance.

The whiskered blonde nonchalantly waved her off. Which caused him another scratch, this time across his palm. "Stop doing that." he yelped holding his hand.

"Of course you know, nothing in life is free. Everything comes at a price, this information is no different." Kisuke said.

Naruto mirthfully chuckled and clapped his hands. "So what is it you want in return? Money, information about my abilities, or my history?" Naruto said with a large smile splitting his face, for he knew the man didn't want any of those in return.

A perverted grin dominated Kisuke's face. I want the next five installments of Icha Icha before they're released to the public." he said giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Done." Naruto said extending his hand for a shake, which Kisuke completed with overwhelming giddiness.

"Now before we begin this business, where's your companion Sasuke-san at? This concerns him as well." Kisuke said as his eyes lost their delight and became sharp and serious.

To follow suit Naruto lost the cheerfulness in his attitude as well. He nodded and made a sealless shadow clone to get Sasuke. "He'll be here shortly." the shinobi said closing his eyes to slip into a meditative state.

**=Shinobi Apartment=**

Sasuke grunted as his right eye twitched. He was staring at himself in the mirror with his Mangekyou activated. It was hard work, but during their stay their, he's been trying to master the use of Tsukuyomi. Having Itachi's eyes helped with the process, but it wasn't good enough.

Itachi was so proficient with the technique, he could torture somebody for three days, while only seconds passed in the real world. With as much training as he had, he increased the time from four hours to ten in his created world, while several minutes passed in the real world. It was frustrating and thus he set out to fight his brother in his created world. He's been at it for about two hours, in his world.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Sasuke panted in exhaustion as he sat against the trunk of a large tree. He's been fighting the apparition of his brother for the past two hours and the older Uchiha had just knocked the wind out of him. Luckily he was able to escape in time to gather himself and wait for a second wind to fill his lungs.

Although to be honest, this was about the fifth wind he's had to wait for. He knew his brother was strong, but this was ridiculous, 'I guess being a ghostlike creation has its advantages.' the young Uchiha thought. This Itachi didn't have to worry about the disadvantages of the flesh, like exhaustion.

Of course he could still be touched, its just that he's not real. But other than super high stamina, it was still the same Itachi. But because of the high level of stamina it was extremely hard to find a flaw in his fighting style. 'Its like he's in the prime of his prime.' Sasuke thought as he felt the temperature rising.

He vanished a second before the tree exploded in a shower of black fire and charred wooden shrapnel. "We've been fighting for hours Sasuke and your still ready to fight. I'm proud of you. Its too bad this is an illusion." Sasuke heard from all around him as a flock of ravens appeared around him.

'Genjutsu, but when?' Sasuke thought as he quickly tried to dispel the technique. Sadly it failed, leading Sasuke to believe that he was never put in a Genjutsu. Unfortunately his shock lead him to being grabbed by the giant hand of his brother's Susanoo. "Damn word feint." Sasuke yelped in anger and agony as he was slammed through multiple trees.

It would have continued if he hadn't activated his Susanoo. Who, with extreme difficulty, managed to release Sasuke from Itachi's grip. "Impressive Sasuke. Shall we continue?"

Sasuke smirked as he held the left side of his head. His free hand lit up in a surge of electricity. "We shall!" he yelled swinging his arm in an arc. **"Chidori no Senbon!"** Sasuke yelled as dozens of electricity charged senbons flew towards Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He quickly opened his eyes and clapped his hands. **"Futon: Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough)**."** he muttered and much to Sasuke's chagrin the pure wind force, veered the senbon off course and also managed to uproot a few trees. It made him regret the decision to stick to the remain secured on his tree, because now some trees were headed straight for him.

The resulting crash sounded throughout the entire area. Itachi remained standing on his tree branch watching the pile. He felt the surge of energy, meaning that Susanoo was activated in time. So he wasn't surprised when an arrow was shot from within the pile of wood.

He was completely surprised by the sheer speed of the arrow, and only barely evaded the projectile. With that he went through another set of hand seals. **"Katon: Okina Hono no Taika** (Great Flame Conflagration)**." **multiple giant balls of fire were spewed out of Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke didn't know which would win, but he didn't want to doubt his Susanoo. So he quickly pushed the trees off of him and revealed his Susanoo. It was in its complete form. It was deep purple in color and had two layers of armor. It looked demonic, thanks to the sharp and jagged rows of teeth that were shown. Also the armor seemed to be covered with bits of Amaterasu flames.

The young Uchiha covered Susanoo's three arms in more Amaterasu flames and his knees buckled due to his chakra reserves nearly being depleted by the decision. He wobbled for a second, which was enough time for the balls of fire to reach him.

The first and second explosions seemed to get him focused enough to have all three arms acting like a second shield.

But Itachi wasn't giving up and had been spewing countless balls of fire. They decreased in size, but not by much, but they've also increased in quantity.

After minutes the elder Uchiha finished off with a dual blast of Amaterasu flames. After that he stared listlessly into the burning flames almost uninterested in them.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop with that Itachi." Sasuke said from a few meters behind Itachi.

The elder Uchiha chuckled as he slowly turned his head. "I see you escaped Sasuke, but uninjured you did not." he said staring at the burned shirt that was burned on Sasuke's entire right side. "You need work on your Susanoo, if your defense couldn't withstand my fire, how do you know it wont protect you from whatever the Shinigamis are going to have up there sleeve?"

Sasuke scoffed as he tore the remains of his white gi and reached for the Kusanagi kept secured through his large purple rope belt. He slowly unsheathed it and lit it in a flash of electrifying lightning. "I'll handle whatever they have to throw at me when the time comes for us to face. They should be worried about what I'll do to them." he said as he thrust his sword at Itachi. **"Chidori Eisou** (Thousand Bird Sharp Spear)**."**

The beam of lightning surged toward Itachi at blistering speeds. Unfortunately the attack missed by a mere margin of an inch.

Itachi anticipated the next attack, thanks to his Sharingan, and managed to fall off the tree just when Sasuke swung the beam of lightning. Though Itachi escaped it's wrath, four thick trees were sliced like a hot knife would butter. "Damn." Sasuke muttered as he canceled the technique. He watched as the top of the sliced trees slide down into the forest.

He would have gave chase but the entire world went black. At first he thought it was a Genjutsu from Itachi but he denied that accusation when he felt himself being pulled out of his Tsukuyomi world.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

The clone of Naruto stood giggling behind Sasuke as both of it's hands covered the Uchiha's Mangekyou eyes. Sensing danger the clone removed his hands and hopped back, before the Uchiha swiped his arm in an arc and his hand covered in lightning. "Whoa easy there buddy, you almost hit me." the blonde said between giggles.

"What the hells wrong with you dobe, you should know by now what'll happen if you interrupt my training." Sasuke said with his Sharingan eyes reverting to their normal three tomoe appearance, and proceeded to spin in anger.

Naruto cocked his head to the left as he noticed Sasuke was slightly sweating and trying to calm his breathing. He smiled brightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Sasuke-san, you must have been have the fight of your life. You might want to wipe yourself with a towel, you were sweating into my hands." Naruto said wiping said hands on his pants leg.

The avenger turned red in anger as his tomoes started spinning more fervently. "State your business clone, before I destroy you prematurely." Sasuke threatened as intense pressure filled the room.

The clone of the blonde kage became confused about how Sasuke's reiatsu affected him this much. His knees didn't buckle, but he felt immobilized from the waist down. 'This is strange, why do I feel weaker. Is it because I'm a clone or is it because of Sasuke? I'll inform the boss when I dispel.' "The boss wants you to appear at his location. He's waiting for you, so he can become informed about the Soul Society situation." the blonde clone finished smiling as he dispelled into a puff of smoke.

With the clone gone Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Now panting he rose to his full height, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him. He held his head in anguish as he realized that Itachi did more damage than he had originally thought. He drunk from a nearby water bottle and felt a little relieved at liquid.

The Uchiha sighed as he removed his white shirt and replaced it with a blue one. "Now where is the dobe at?" Sasuke thought out loud. He multi tasked, with finding the blonde's signature and putting his shoes on. "Ah, there he is." Sasuke muttered as he shunshined out of the apartment.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

The blonde mentally stiffened at the memory his clone brought to him. 'Hmm, this is interesting. Are clones durable in this world as they were in the previous? I never noticed it before, mostly because I was too busy to think about it. Now's not the time to test this theory.' Naruto thought opening his eyes.

He found Yoruichi sitting on his lap with her tail swaying in front of his chest. She was currently talking to Kisuke about recent events. Things Naruto's been through, which led Naruto to believe that he had been followed and that irked him. He and Sasuke were the only ninja in this universe… 'But there was that one guy, and he said something about being in a stealth force. So maybe we're not the only ones. Whatever we're special.' Naruto thought as he poked Yoruichi's ear in boredom.

From that point on he listened quietly as Yoruichi changed the subject to Ichigo. Minutes passed and she finished what new information she had to say about Ichigo. "The kid knows how to listen to his instincts, but when it comes down to actually knowing how to fight with his oversized sword I'll give him a thumbs down." the feline said.

Kisuke nodded slowly. "Indeed. I feel the same way. If it came down to it, he would easily be defeated by Ururu…"

"I'm sensing a but here." Yoruichi said as she felt Naruto poke her ear for the thirteenth time… fourteenth.

"But you cant deny the fact that he's progressing faster than I would have expected. I'll say he could defeat a, uhhh, a seated Soul Reaper from twenty to about fifteen. His brute force would be the key component in the fight." Kisuke said as he properly gauged the orange haired teen's skills or lack of.

"Um, this may be a little off topic but how come I cant sense you even though I'm looking straight at you?" Naruto asked out of nowhere as he poked the feline's ear again.

"I would like to know that as well." a voice said revealing Sasuke and Tessai, who bowed and closed the door. "Imagine my confusion when I noticed Naruto over here was in a room by himself. But now that I'm here, he's not. What the hell?" Sasuke said still a little mad that his training was interrupted.

Seconds passed before Kisuke started chuckling. This chuckling soon turned into full blown laughter.

The whiskered blonde didn't know what to do except cower in the corner. He didn't know what was so funny, but he was starting to fear the pale blonde in front of him. "There's a simple reason for that. It's a special creation of mine. I'm sure you know what a Gigai is from Rukia or maybe from Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked prompting the two to nod.

"Yes I remember such a conversation occurred not long after we made our decision to head to the Soul Society to fight stronger enemies." Naruto said with a serious visage.

"Ah, but do you know that the Shinigamis aren't your enemies. Senseless fighting would be useless. What would be the reason to take a trip to the Soul Society and bring meaningless havoc on their community?" Kisuke questioned the two.

This visibly shocked Naruto as he lowered his head in shame. "I never looked at it that way." he muttered. 'Ero-sensei would Rasengan me to death if he knew I was trying to destroy peace, especially in the way I was planning.' Naruto thought wanting to smack himself in the head.

Sasuke on the other hand felt differently. "Senseless - Useless - Meaningless." Sasuke scoffed arrogantly. "Those words mean nothing to an Elite Uchiha such as myself. And your wrong they would have meaning, they will have the honor to fight such a force as the Sharingan." Sasuke said as it was made known that he had yet to deactivate his bloodline, which was spinning furiously.

Naruto was looking shocked, as were the others. "Kami Sasuke, you have more pent up frustration than I thought." Naruto said as a dark chuckle came from the Uchiha. He turned his attention to the others and chuckled softly. "I'm sorry he's kind of angry at not being able to fight somebody strong… and not me." he added sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

Kisuke rubbed his chin in thought as he thought of a possible solution for the outcome. A light bulb went off above him as he thought of the perfect solution. "I'll fight him." he said shocking the three. "Yeah, if he wants to fight someone this scientist will be the perfect candidate." he said laughing as a fan appeared out of nowhere and he began fanning himself with it in a comical manner. "And you Naruto could fight Yoruichi. So you can sate your own urge and wouldn't have to fight in the Soul Society." he added between chuckles.

"That sounds perfect. Naruto has been wanting to see my human form since we met." Yoruichi said from her spot on a pillow.

This shocked Kisuke, "What he hasn't seen it yet? You've been torturing him haven't you?"

"You know I have." the male voiced feline replied.

"You do know, once you show him he's not going to want to see you as a cat ever again." Kisuke said with a perverted giggle.

"Speaking from experience Kisuke?" the feline replied with a chuckle.

By this time Sasuke had calmed down and raised an eyebrow at the two. He leaned over to Naruto and said, "And your positive that's a woman in disguise?" he asked in a whisper.

"It may be hard for you to believe but I do. Call it animal instincts or something." the foxy blonde whispered back.

The Uchiha shook his head at the blonde and sat normally. "So when are we going to fight?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi stopped talking and the pale blonde smiled. He had forgotten he had a job to do as the two teen's informer. "Hold up, nobody's going to fight until we finish this meeting." Kisuke said waving his fan. "Now back to the issue with you not being able to sense our Reiatsu. The reason you or any other spiritually aware individual cant is because this isn't your ordinary, everyday, Gigai. This Gigai completely masks the spiritual energy of the wearer. It may just be my greatest creation." Kisuke spoke with pure pride. He nodded his head as he made a large batch for himself, Yourichi, Tessai and a group of individuals that were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"The last scientist I knew did some fucked up things, what makes you any different?" Sasuke questioned with his red eyes peering into Kisuke's soul.

The pale blonde cocked his head in confusion, before he smiled. "Because I'm not evil." he said plainly.

Sasuke glared at the hat wearing individual for the next five minutes. Nothing in that amount of time led him to believe that he was lying. He nodded, having accepted the answer.

"Good now we seem to have strayed far off course to the real reason you two are here. So without further delay, let me tell you how I could transport you two to the Soul Society. Now remember, I'm only telling you, it doesn't mean I'm going to actually perform it for you." he said as his eyes gained a serious glint, forcing them to regain their own.

"The Soul Society is no different from here anyway, no reason to go there, until its your time." Yoruichi commented.

Kisuke nodded and proceed to tell the duo all about his ingenious way to create a portal called a Garganta that could allow humans entry into the Soul Society with the help of Reishihenkanki (Spirit Exchangers) which turned solid matter into Reishi. He then went on to say that to do all of that would take ten days anyway.

Of course the amount of time needed to prepare was astounding to the two shinobi. "Ten days, Kami/Damn that's long." Naruto and Sasuke said, respectively.

Kisuke nodded that the vast amount of time needed, provided the necessary rejection to the idea of going to the Soul Society and breaching the Seireitei. "Indeed it is." Kisuke said rising to his feet. "Now who wants to share a drink of sake with me before we fight?" the shop keeper said waving his fan in front of his face. From the tone of his voice, it seems like he was joking in the process.

But Naruto didn't take it like a joke. "Oh thank Kami, I haven't had something to drink in months. I hope you have a lot because I'm about to indulge myself to make up for lost time." the whiskered blonde said patting Kisuke on the back.

"What the hell dobe, you drink?" Sasuke said before Kisuke could say that he was playing with the offer.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "You have no idea." 'I've learned a couple things from my surrogate parents. Obviously from Ero-sensei, I got perverted and developed a taste for business. But from my time learning how to lead from Baa-chan, I got some serious bad habits, that thankfully I learned to suppress a little. Now I love gambling and with my good luck it comes in handy, and I love to drink. I never get drunk out of my mind because of my condition, but it too comes in handy when someone thinks I am.' Naruto thought with an foxy grin. "Sometimes work is stressing and drinking helps alleviate said stress. On the plus side it helps to dull pain, by just a little." he said looking at the feline licking her paws. 'I think I'm going to need it.' he thought.

Sasuke shook his head as he was well informed by Orochimaru of the other two Sannin and to avoid them at all costs, even Tsunade who was a medic, with the strength of a thousand men. Sasuke didn't know if he was exaggerating about that, as he has never really met her, met her, but the times he has seen her she was around the hospital. He was even aware that she had healed him when Itachi had put him in a Tsukiyomi. Back when the blonde was still an idiot obsessed with Sakura.

The avenger sighed as he thought about the simple past. The other occupants stared at him with confusion on their faces. "So about that drink?" Naruto asked patting the hat wearing man on the back for the second time.

**A/N: Its better to skip the drinking scene and head straight to when their ready to fight. Plus I'm sorry for the long wait and it was not nice to hit you with a cliffhanger, if you can call this one.**

**So let me list the things to expect next chapter…. You got the fights between Naruto vs. Yoruichi and Sasuke vs. Kisuke. The mysterious Quincy finally makes his appearance after being mentioned above. Hoards of hollow invade Karakura Town. The above average of spiritually aware gains their abilities and learns the truth about everything. And finally the mysterious encounter with two strong individuals that leads to the disappearance of Rukia and the near death occurrence of Ichigo.**

**Woo There's a lot to look forward to. So if your exhausted of my little filler sequence stay tuned for the next chapter of Crossing Dimensions.**

**Jay is out this hizzy **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably the time where I apologize about the absurd amount of time between updates… its too bad that I'm not. **

**And this will be where I place a disclaimer telling you something everyone already knows.**

**Also this will be the place where I'll tell you I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico… its too good thing I didn't get car insurance to begin with, I don't have a car.**

**So lets just get to work, shall we.**

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Five**

**=Four in the Afternoon=**

Naruto let out a slurred sigh. He slammed his fifth bottle of hard sake down on the table. He shook his head to relieve himself of the slight buzz it gave him.

He slapped his arm around Kisuke's shoulder and let out a boisterous laugh. "Beat that." he said loudly.

The other blonde let out a laugh as he slammed his own bottle on the table. "I already did." he drunkenly smirked as the current bottle joined five others.

The young shinobi drunkenly counted the bottles before he chuckled. "Oh will you look at that." he said offhandedly as he looked around the table. He noticed, near Sasuke, was full bottles of sake he was _supposed_ to drink. "Why you no drink Sasuke?" the whiskered blonde asked, slurring a little.

Sasuke scoffed as he brushed his hand through his hair. "I would rather have my wits for when I fight." he simply said before taking a gulp of water.

At the mention of the fight Naruto perked up a little. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to fight Yoruichi." the young blonde whispered glancing at the cat lapping at a bowl of sake. "See Sasuke, even the cat's drinking. You lightweight!" the blonde yelled snatching one of his bottles, before downing it quickly. "Now we're tied." he said looking at Kisuke, only to see him slam down his seven bottle.

"Keep up blondie." Kisuke said before coughing a little.

Naruto glared at the older blonde before he threw his empty bottle of sake at his head. It shattered right against the man's forehead, with blood quickly flowing out of the wound. Kisuke comically thrashed on the floor in pain as he held his head.

Naruto wildly laughed, joining the other blonde in the floor, whilst holding his sides. Even Yoruichi was chuckling a little in the corner, still reluctant to transform into her human form.

This went on for two minutes before Sasuke cleared his throat. "Where are we supposed to fight?"

Kisuke quickly sat up with bandaged magically appearing on his forehead, in an 'x' like fashion. "That reminds me…" he said standing to his feet as if he hadn't been drinking a few minutes ago. "…follow me downstairs to my special room." he said walking to the corner of the room and opening a hidden latch on the floor. Yoruichi was not far behind him.

The two leaf ninja rose an eyebrow at the two shinigami, not expecting a special room. "There's a downstairs?" Naruto asked with Sasuke shrugging his shoulders.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

The shinobi basked in the amazement of the open spaced room underneath the small and simple shop above. Any doubt about the man being a scientist was thrown out the window. Because only a scientist could create something like this underneath a city.

"Wow this is amazing." Naruto said looking at the nearly cloudless sky.

Kisuke nodded his head in appreciation. "Thanks, initially the first took years to complete. This one, only a few months."

"And before you ask, yes, he has another." Yoruichi said leaping off of Kisuke's shoulder before going in the opposite direction. "Let's go Naruto, we'll need a lot of distance between us if we want to fight safely."

All Naruto could do was nod and follow the feline.

Sasuke and Kisuke watched the two leave in complete silence…. Well almost complete. The soft moaning of both of the inebriated blondes filled the air.

Kisuke was swaying from side to side, moving at a slow pace. "Do you really expect me to fight a drunken man? I'll have better chances fighting Kurosaki." Sasuke muttered whilst unsealing his Kusanagi. "So are we gonna do this o-"

The Uchiha was cut off when a gust of wind rushed by his head before he heard the sound of crashing boulders behind him. "Huh, I must be more buzzed than I thought. I was sure that would have cut some of your hair." Kisuke mused scratching the side of his head with his unsheathed cane sword.

The cane, at first glance, looked to be an ordinary cane. But now it was obvious it wasn't. The hooked handle was the only part of the cane that remained, a long silvery blade replaced the rest of the cane.

Sasuke reached up to the side of his head and removed the loose pieces of hair that were cut off. 'I cant believe I didn't sense the attack. There was no intent for me to sense. How is that even possible?' he thought in alarm.

"Oh it seems I did get some. Well that makes me feel better." Kisuke said while Sasuke was still wondering just how strong the man was.

The raven haired Uchiha narrowed his eyes and steeled his determination. "No matter how strong you are, I wont back down." he said, his Sharingan spinning widely as he charged the blonde.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto glanced back as his friend's fight started. He looked back at the feline in front of him and flashed a small smile. "Well I'm not going to fight a cat…" he said taking his shirt off. "As a human." he added as his chest grew golden colored fur.

His chest, along with the rest of his body grew the fur while his entire body structure shifted into a new shape. Moments later, the transformation was completed, replacing the previous human with a two foot, two tailed, fox.

"I hope your strong in that form." the male voice of Yoruichi spoke, as her claws slowly emerged from her paws.

Naruto's ears twitched a few times, as well did his dual tails, with the ends of them being a pure white. His slitted, golden eyes, gazed around the area in front of him, also wary that the black, foot tall, feline was preparing to attack. He sniffed the air, absolutely loving how clean the air was, compared to outside.

His dual tails stiffened as Yoruichi pounced with unbelievable speed.

**=With Ichigo=**

"Kurosaki what are you waiting for? Leave that body of yours, or do you need to ask your _Shinigami_ lapdog for permission?" he asked, loathing the word shinigami.

Said orange haired teen glared daggers at the glasses wearing boy. It only registered to him, moments after the boy finished, that he didn't need Rukia at all. He dug around his pack for the item needed for his transformation. He smirked when he removed a stuffed toy lion, named Kon.

Kon couldn't even complain about the rough handling, as his throat was immediately stuffed with Ichigo's arm.

Uryu Ishida, the glasses wearing teen watched in silence as Ichigo removed a pill from the toy's throat, and proceeded to swallow it himself.

A second passed before his Shinigami form burst from his body. Said body didn't say anything, except gather Ichigo's things and run away.

"Protect my family!" he yelled at the Mod-Soul before pointing his sword at Uryu. "You wanted to see my Shinigami form, well here it is. Now lets fight." carrot top said before a thought came to mind. "Where's your weapon?" he all but growled at his opponent.

Uryu scoffed, "You don't think I would actually waste my time fighting you." he said smugly while digging into his pocket.

That comment nearly made Ichigo snap, but he regained his composure, only to unconsciously leak some Spiritual Pressure.

The mysterious Uryu's eyes widened a little, as he felt the pressure bare down on him. It took him a while but he shook off the feeling of the unfocused pressure. He removed his hand from his pocket, revealing a small, coin shaped, disk. "With this bait, we'll have a contest of who could eliminate the most Hollow. The one with the most kills in the next twenty-four hours will be the victor. Get ready _Shinigami_." he said, not even giving Ichigo a chance to retort, before the bait was broken.

Nearly immediately a roar was heard nearby. And just as fast, Uyru rose his arm, as a bow made of pure Reishi appeared in his hand, centered from a small cross attached to Uryu's bracelet. He pulled back the spiritual string, as an arrow materialized in its rightful place. And then the teen let it go, sending it soaring through the air, straight into the appearing Hollow's mask, destroying it. "One…" he smirked as all that happened in the span of a second.

**=S & K Swordfight=**

"Its not surprising you're a well developed fighter. You have my respect Sasuke-san." Kisuke said with a bow, his cane sword currently stabbed into the ground and standing on its own. One of his hands were on his hat, preventing it from falling to the floor.

Sasuke took the gesture to be mocking feint to catch him off guard. Though it did get him a little angry, **"Chidori no Yari!"** he suddenly said thrusting his free arm forward, as a bolt of lightning shot at Kisuke.

The blonde moved really quickly, and easily batted the bolt aside. Sasuke anticipated this and was already beside the cane wielder. He thrust his blade for the tenth time since the fight started, and just like the other times, it was parried.

Kisuke spent around the Uchiha and also slashed at his back. His efforts bore fruit, sadly the cut only damaged a lone rock.

Sasuke appeared right in front of Kisuke with his sword poised to stab through his chin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when his blade quickly slid into the man's throat. 'Something doesn't seem right.' he thought.

"Maa maa, that was close." Kisuke said from behind the raven haired shinobi. "You have to be careful with that weapon, you could kill someone." the pale blonde said letting out a small laugh at his joke. "So, can I have my hat back?" Kisuke asked making Sasuke look back to see that, the man's hat was impaled onto Kusanagi.

Sasuke scoffed, swinging the hat off of his sword and towards Kisuke. "I guess you have your own version of a Kawarimi." he thought out loud.

The shop owner smiled as he put his hat back on his head, though he was a little sad that it had a hole in it. "I guess it's my turn to go on the offensive." Kisuke said as the smile vanished from his face and his eyes steeled themselves.

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped as the Killer Intent directed at him sent him to a flashback to when he first experienced it with Orochimaru. He noticed the man's eyes and he realized the man was completely serious now. 'This is what I've been waiting for.' he thought as he got over the pressure on his person and also sent some at the man, who own gave a small smile.

A crash in the background was all that was needed as the serious swordfight began.

**=Canine vs. Feline=**

Naruto's fox body collided with a large rock as Yoruichi's nimble body flipped and landed onto said body. "Come on Naruto-kun, I thought you would have avoided that. I don't want to mar that beautiful golden coat of your's any more." the deep voice pierced through Naruto's keen ears.

Naruto growled as he peeled himself out of the vertical crater. He landed on his four feet and his tails twitched from side to side. "Apologies, I was just surprised that's all. Please, let us continue this." he said making the feline narrow her eyes in suspicion.

She had all rights to be suspicious as not even a second after saying that, Naruto disappeared from her sight in a puff of smoke.

Her eyes widened and she checked everywhere, even up. But she couldn't see him. She hissed when Naruto's bigger body landed on top of hers. Naruto dug his claws into the rock, trapping the feline's limbs from escaping.

"Come on Yoruichi, aren't you tired of that form. I know I am. So do us both a favor and change. Fighting in this form is alien to me." Naruto admitted while he released a small whine to help persuade the sensitive side of the woman.

"If I don't that, you wouldn't want to get off of me." she said not being conceited at all, it was just a hardcore fact.

All in all, it was very weird for Naruto to be having this kind of talk with a male voiced cat. And while the golden fox was thinking of this, he didn't notice the dark feline below him begin to glow. When he did, it was too late.

Yoruichi quickly grew twice his size, promptly pushing the fox of her back.

Naruto was going to end up on his back, with the speed he was pushed off Yoruichi. So with a bit of twisting, he succeeded in righting himself to land on his four paws.

Now he was facing an, even larger, feline that he didn't feel like fighting. He released a sigh as his tails twitched with anticipation. The black cat purred as she circled the golden fox.

This went on for a few seconds and at the sound of an explosion, she pounced.

Naruto countered this with a quick hop out of reach and promptly opened his maw. He quickly collected a ball of Reishi and fired it at his much larger target. It was launched with surprising precision and even more surprising speed.

Unfortunately in Yoruichi's surprise she batted the energy ball away with even knowing that it worked in her favor. The resulting explosion was what caused her to flash a toothy grin.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and he growled in frustration. "That's not even fair." he said as one of his ears drooped in sadness.

Yoruichi used that opportunity to immediately dash towards the saddened fox. She didn't see canine smirk as fire lit the dual tails. He swung the tails, just as the feline pounced.

She was too close to the twin balls of fire to twist out of the way, and plus she was too big to accomplish that anyway. So she did the one of the only options in her playbook.

She shrunk to glide between the balls of fire. Naruto's smirked quickly turned to a frown, and to make things worse, her extended paw caught on fire.

Naruto couldn't do anything, except get a fire enhanced paw slap. With Yoruichi's renewed small stature, the attack didn't cause any kind of intense damage.

But like the saying says, 'Big things come in small packages.' With that thought in mind, Naruto was still sent a meter and a half across the rocky area. He slid along the ground and seen his blood drip from his cheek and onto the floor. He glared at the small feline before the wound closed up, thanks to his demonic energy. He growled before a bright golden light surrounded him. Three extra tails sprouted behind him and he began to grow. It wasn't even a full minute later when he reached the cap, a full fifteen feet of Fox Power.

Yoruichi stared in amazement, she couldn't get that big if she wanted to. She knew this part of the fight was going to be troublesome. And with her knowledge, just because something got big, didn't mean that it got any slower. Her theory was correct when Naruto quickly swiped his giant paw and it impacted her body. It was then sent further away from Kisuke and Sasuke's fight.

**=Swordfight=**

Sasuke continued to backpedal while blocking each of Kisuke's powerful strikes. He felt his back come in contact with a boulder and quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of Kisuke's thrust.

The raven haired shinobi rolled onto his feet just in time to see Kisuke leap onto the rock and rip his sword from the boulder, while simultaneously launching himself straight at the avenger.

Sasuke barely had time to raise his sword and block the attack. He was surprise that the man was pushing him so far, causing him to slide. **"Okiro - Benihime." **(Awaken - Crimson Princess) he said causing his sword to take a sleek, medium sized form. The hilt was wrapped in black tape and bent forward at the end with the pommel shapped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsube, there was a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard, there was a red string wrapped three times, around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade itself, was black with a silver edge and was far thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remained straight and slim with its short size, but instead of being tapered to a point, the tip ended with a slanted razor edge. **"Nake, Benihime." **(Sing, Crimson Princess)

The area around the connected blades started glowing red at a rapid pace. Sasuke couldn't even disconnect before a strong, crimson colored, energy blast rocket the Uchiha with destructive properties.

It was at that moment that Kisuke finally touched down on the earth. The entirety of Benihime was fuming causing Kisuke to lightly wave the smoke off. "Sorry about that, Benihime isn't the nice type."

**=Hollow Contest=**

Ichigo swung his sword in a wide, horizontal arc, slicing through three Hollow masks simultaneously. He mentally counted his fingers for a new number, "That makes twenty-four." he yelled at the neighboring Quincy.

Said Quincy released his arrow and watched it go through four Hollows, that were coincidentally aligned. Uryu smirked, "Thirty-seven." he said, not even looking at Ichigo.

The orange haired teen growled in annoyance as he jumped in front of a group and proceeded to hack and slash his way through, nearly losing count. "Thirty-two." he muttered before sprinting towards another Hollow, only to see it get hit with an arrow. "Stop stealing my kills!" he yelled in frustration.

"Thirty-eight." was his only response, which only made him angrier.

Ichigo growled again, while he parried a Hollow's claw to the side and vertically bisected it for his thirty-third kill. "Why the hell are you endangering the entire city for a petty grudge?" Ichigo questioned the arrow user.

Uryu scoffed in smug pride, "There's no way the town's in danger, since I'm here. Fourty-one." he said killing another Hollow to prove his statement.

**=With Chad=**

Yasutora Sado was simply running from whatever was behind him causing the thudding footsteps and causing the earth to get crushed under its weight. He couldn't see anything at all, but he knew it was chasing him.

He's been running for a few minutes, thankful that he was now in an unpopulated part of the city. He looked back, he didn't know why, and wasn't surprised he couldn't see it. But judging from the distance between him and the footprints, he knew it was getting closer.

To make his situation worse he ended up running straight into someone. Feeling himself tipping over, he wrapped his arms around the body, just as he fell to the floor. He rolled for a while before he ended on his back. He uncovered his arms to see a surprised Karin. "Your Ichigo's sister." he said calmly, like he wasn't being chased by a giant apparition he couldn't see.

But just because he couldn't see it, doesn't mean that Karin couldn't see it. She stammered for a few seconds before she spoke clearly. "What is that thing?" she said, her pupils shrunk in fear and sweat began to gather on her brow.

Chad rose an eyebrow in wonder, "You could see it?" he plainly questioned. All Karin could do was shockingly and slowly nod her head. "Good, I need you to be my eyes." he said before she began to scream, causing him to scoop her up and roll out of the way, just in time to avoid being part of a giant footprint.

**=With Orihime=**

Orihime looked on, in shock, at the giant purple colored octopus looking monster floating in the air. She was currently at school with her friends doing, after-school activities, when she sensed this thing.

"Ah, it seems you can see me. That pleases me… I love it when my food sees me." she said with a demented cackle. The female Hollow looked around at all of Orihime's classmates, who were beginning to run towards the girl. Her head was then covered with bumps, before seed like projectiles were fired and impacted each of Orihime's classmates, save for Tatsuki.

"Luckily for you, I don't like fighting. So I'll have your friends do it for me." the Hollow said as each of the infected classmates stood to their feet and started slowly walking towards Orihime.

Tatsuki quickly stood in front of Orihime, prepared to protect her. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but none of you are going to hurt Orihime." Tatsuki said before putting her karate skills to use, by punching and kicking her classmates away from Orihime.

It was as the last student fell that Tatsuki felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Chizuru, who began squeezing said shoulder with uncommon strength. Tatsuki shrieks in pain at the squeeze and reverse kicks Chizuru out of her grip. She searched and found Orihime surrounded by the group of previously fallen students.

She was about to run to help, before she was surprisingly hit by one of the seed projectiles in her left shoulder. She groaned as her step faltered a bit and she dropped to a knee.

Seeing her friend get hit, forced Orihime to utilize the small bit of her own karate skills. She soon knocked her classmates out, before she apologetically bowed to them continuously. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she continued to say, before she ran to check on her best friend. "Are you alright Tatsuki-chan?"

She was surprised when Tatsuki punched her in the stomach. Orihime doubled over, while stumbling back in pain. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes at her best friend's attack.

Orihime also didn't like to fight, so when Tatsuki charged at her, she simply blocked the strikes to the best of her abilities. Though, during the onslaught she noticed that the only limb attacking her was the left arm, the same limb that was hit. She narrowed her eyes and quickly pushed Tatsuki away.

The walnut-haired teen panted in exertion while the monster hovered slightly above her best friend. "This girls performance was pathetic, lets fix that." the monster thought out loud, while wrapper her tentacles around the short haired girl and squeezed hard.

Tatsuki's piercing scream knocked Orihime out of her tired state. "Tatsuki-chan!" she yelled before seeing Tatsuki take a large bite out of the closest tentacle, now able to see it in front of her.

Now it was the Hollow's turn to scream, and squeeze harder, which only made Tatsuki tighten her bite. The monster unraveled the girl from her grasp and tossed her near Orihime. Though, Tatsuki's bite was so hard on the tentacle that she removed a piece of it, that went she hit the ground, was promptly swallowed. This caused her to lose consciousness.

Orihime gasped and crouched beside her friend, seeing the tears on her cheeks. The wind picked up around her as her hairpins started glowing. "I'm sorry Tatsuki, I wasn't any help. But no more…" she said as a flash of light surrounded her.

When it died down, six small fairy looking creatures were seen flying around her, "I will not forgive those who hurt Tatsuki." she said with conviction.

**=Back To Chad=**

Chad stared at his disfigured right arm in alarm. In the middle of his conflict it transformed, much to his and Karin's surprise. He opened and clinched his **Brazo Derecha de Gigante** (Right Arm of the Giant) repeatedly, getting a feel of his awakened power.

His entire arm was black, save for a thick magenta line going down the middle of his arm while being outlined thin white line. This pattern was also on the underside of his arm. The armor like material covered his entire arm, even up to his shoulder. Said shoulder armor, fanned out to extend vertically to match his height. Though there was a large indentation about the size of the strip of magenta going down his arm. There were also two wing-like protrusions jutting out on both sides of his wrists.

His clenched his fist and nodded his head, as if the armor told him something. "My hands are meant for protecting. Don't worry Ichigo's sister, I'll protect you now, with my new power." he said running towards the giant monster before thrusting his fist forward, unwillingly launching a stream of deadly energy that obliterated the monster.

A thick gorge was created in front of the gentle giant as he looked at his smoking fist in surprise… again. He turned to face Karin and flashed her a thumbs up, with Karin doing the same. He stood there for a second before tipping over and falling on the floor, exhausted.

Karin held her hand in the air, awkwardly before the adrenaline also left her body and she promptly fainted.

A minute later Ururu was seen walking on the field with a shy face. She looked at the area and saw the destruction the fight caused. She walked to Karin and Chad and picked each of them up, showing impressive strength. After she got them both settled she promptly vanished.

**=With Rukia=**

The petite Soul Reaper shrieked in surprise as she thrust her palms at the nearest Hollo. **"Hado #33 - Sokatsui."** (Way of Destruction #33 - Blue Fire, Crash Down) A bright blue light surrounded her palms, before it was fired, only killing that Hollow because of the close proximity. 'Damn, how come I'm not regaining my strength.' the woman thought before turning around and running.

She continued to look back, not surprised that the Hollows were closing on her. From what she could deduce, there was about three, maybe four Hollows behind her.

Instincts told her to roll out of the way and she listened to them. Now she was on her back and a Hollow was right over her. "End of the line buddy." Rukia said extending her palms again and firing the same Kido.

The Hollow screamed in pain. Rukia silently cursed as it only seemed to weaken it and cause a smokescreen. The raven haired girl put the smoke to good use and hightailed it out of there. 'I have to find Ichigo or Urahara. I don't think I can keep this up for long.' she thought in despair.

"It's the last inning, bottom of the ninth and the bases are loaded. Next up to the plate, Jinta Hanakari, here comes a JINTA HOMERUN!" the short red headed kid said before slamming his giant club down on the closest Hollow, quickly destroying it.

Rukia didn't know how happy she was to see the annoying red head right now. "Finally reinforcements. Do you know what's causing all these Hollows to appear so suddenly?" she asked the kid.

"I don't have a clue." Jinta said before swinging his club and destroying another Hollow, leaving only two more as the majority was converging into one spot. "I was just instructed by Tessai to assist you in staying alive and I'm doing my job." he said jumping to the left, bouncing off a building and using the speed he was moving to enhance his attack. The Hollow didn't stand a chance.

"Tessai? What the hell is Urahara doing?" she questioned as the last Hollow appeared behind her. She narrowly dodged its claw attack and watched as Jinta destroyed that Hollow as well.

The kid shrugged his shoulders. "The last time I seen him, he was drinking with some blonde guy, a stranger, and a small cat."

"WHAT!? HE'S DRINKING DURING AN INVASION!?" she yelled completely ticked off before she started stomping towards Urahara's Shop.

Jinta stared at the retreating woman with a perplexed look on his face. It took a minute before realization struck him. He widened his eyes, "Oh shit."

**=Naruto v Yoruichi=**

Naruto grinned as he once again caught Yoruichi, this time only using a single paw to keep her down. He was applying just enough pressure to keep her under his paw, without a chance for her to escape or accidentally get crushed. Even though she was on her back, she couldn't do any kind of damage to him with her miniscule set of claws. His five tails swayed happily behind him as he laid his body down and lowered his head enough to get on Yoruichi's level. "So now that we are don't playing this game of cat and fox, can we switch to our human forms." Naruto said after his instincts guided him throughout the fight, after all, using his fox form was still new.

Again Yoruichi struggled under his paw. She did it for two whole minutes before she conceded in defeat. "Fine we'll switch. If you wanted to see my human form so bad, all you had to do was ask." she said as she began to glow.

Naruto looked at her glowing figure with a blank face before he too began to glow.

The two animals' body structure shifted to that of a human in the span of a full minute. The whole thing was amazing, too bad no one was there to see.

When the light died down, two human bodies were seen, one on top of the other. Naruto stared down at the now dark skinned, purple haired goddess. Her large ample breast were moving slightly, because of her breathing, and one of his hands were on her toned stomach.

Naruto returned his eyes back up to her golden set of orbs, just like cat form had. "I knew you were a girl, but damn, you're too beautiful to walk around as a cat." Naruto said moving to completely straddle her form as he was equally naked.

She put her palms on his chest, getting a feel of his toned muscles in her human form. "I knew you wouldn't want to get off me. And as much as I would like to engage in the act of hot and sweaty sex, I transformed to fight." she said pushing him clear off of her, showing a surprising amount of strength.

Naruto righted himself in the air and landed on his feet. "Of course." he said as a two shadow clones were created, which immediately transformed into two pairs of black cargo pants, one of them being skin tight. "Don't want to fight naked do we?" he said tossing her the skin tight pair.

She caught the clothing with a straight face, her long purple hair flowing freely down her back. "Are you sure you don't want me to have a shirt, Mr. Distracted?" she said with a smirk while putting the pants on. Naruto took a few seconds to understand what she said while watching her breast swaying from side to side. A bit of drool escaped his mouth as she fully put the pants on.

She turned around showing Naruto her ass, distracting him more, before she vanished. She appeared behind Naruto and roundhouse kicked him right in the middle of the back. This time, he was sent tumbling across the area and closer to the swordfight."

**=Swordfight=**

Sasuke had to resort to his Mangekyou to keep up with Kisuke newfound power. Kisuke sure was surprised when black fire shot out of Sasuke's eye, but he effectively countered with a simple shield.

But still Sasuke was again, being forced back by the pale blonde. Sasuke grunted as he muttered, **"Chidori Nagashi." **(Thousand Birds Current)

Kisuke immediately felt the surge of lightning enter his body and quickly slashed Sasuke off of Benihime, who was now screaming for Sasuke's blood. "Damn, now Benihime-chan is pissed." Kisuke said slowly and softly rubbing his companion to try and calm her down, but it was a futile attempt. "The only way to survive now, is to have her gain respect for you." Kisuke told the avenger. "Fine some way to get stronger, before I have to kill you to appease my hime." he added using **Shunpo **(Flash Step) to appear behind the avenger and slashing at the back of his head.

Even with his Mangekyou activated Sasuke only witnessed the initial step before the man was gone. Pure instinct saved his life as he quickly ducked and mule kicked the man further back.

At least that's what he thought happened as simply grabbed his ankle and threw him through a bolder. "I know I don't have to give you a speech about how to properly fight. Its just that you're fighting a superior opponent, its not my fault." he said before swinging Benihime. **"Nake, Benihime."**

The explosion shook the area, causing a large plume of smoke to rise in the air. Seconds ticked by with nothing happening. Kisuke stood silently, Benihime resting on his shoulder, ready to continue the fight at any moment. He narrowed his eyes at the smoke, sensing Sasuke's Reiatsu slowly raising, before it exploded outwards.

The smoke was immediately blown away as a new avenger was seen. His skin was now dark grey, a large four pointed star was carved between his eyes, vertically, and horizontally across the bridge of his nose. His sclera were black and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (Pagan Star) was glaring daggers at the shop keeper.

Two large, hand shaped, bat like wings sprouted from his back. His finger nails lengthened to make claws and his sword, along with his entire body, was crackling with violet electricity.

Kisuke widened his eyes, the avenger's Reiatsu was measuring just barely at a Captain's level. He extended Benihime in front of him and smiled at her, now because she was giddy with anticipation. "Lets do this." he said raising her above his head as his own Reiatsu rose and exceeded his opponents.

Sasuke dashed, gliding along the air, before he vanished. Kisuke widened his eyes a little as Sasuke's speed was reminiscent with a slight booming sound. But he was still cautious as he blocked the boy's head-on attack. His eyes widened a little more as more power than anticipated was added to the strike.

He was sent towards a boulder, but he simply landed on it and jumped in the air, just as the boulder was destroyed by a flaming dragon.

Sasuke's wings flapped a few times before he took flight after the pale blonde. "You're not getting away from me that easily. **Chidori Senbon."** he said swinging his sword in an arc.

Hundreds of electrical senbons were fired at Kisuke, who simply Shunpo'd away. Sasuke, too, vanished with his own booming sound accompanying him.

It was clear that Sasuke wanted Kisuke dead for his obvious strength, or maybe he was envisioning Naruto in the pale blonde's place, seeing as how they were alike.

**=Naruto v Yoruichi=**

Naruto was stuck dodging the quickest set of punches in his life. Yoruichi didn't look it, but she was wicked fast. She vanished from his sight and his eyes widened when he felt fingers tapping his shoulder.

He didn't even get a chance to turn before he was kicked, again, this time in the ribs. It seemed that, even though, she now had a shirt on, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her.

He grunted when he slid on his hands and feet for the last five meters of the previous twenty meters he traveled. "Fast, strong, smart, and beautiful… I am way over my head." the blonde joked softly.

"Luckily, you're just my type." Yoruichi said draping her arms around his neck, pressing her clothed assets against his, still, bare back. She was now wearing a skin tight, backless and equally, sleeveless, shirt.

"Oh thank Kami." he muttered before his eyes widened a bit as he promptly swiped his claws behind him, hitting nothing but air. He growled at her retreating giggles. "Stop doing that." he growled louder as that had been the fourth time she did that, six if you count when she was topless.

The woman was about to say something when the area was flooded with Sasuke and Kisuke's Reiatsu. "It looks like they're getting really serious. Should we break it up?" Naruto said looking in the distance, also smelling blood in their direction, but who's he didn't know.

"Nah, Kisuke wont let anyone die." she responded also sensing another individual entering the modified room. "We have a visitor, since Kisuke is obviously occupied, its up to us to see what Rukia wants." she said vanishing, with Naruto not far behind, though he was a little peeved that _his_ fight was stopped.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Rukia noticed nobody was present in the store, save for Ururu, who just laid Chad's body on a mat to rest on. The raven haired death God rose her eyebrow at the weird liquid material that sizzled off his arm.

Seconds later Tessai appeared with an injured and sleeping, Orihime and Tatsuki under his left and right arms, respectively. He too laid the ladies on a mat before he stood to his feet. "Can I help you Rukia-san?" the tall man asked bending down to Rukia's height.

The girl shrieked at the closeness and took a few steps back in her fear. "Where's Urahara at?" she asked her fear overshadowing her anger.

Tessai smiled before rising to his full height. "Kisuke-sama is… exercising at the moment. Would you like to see?" Tessai said walking in the back and grabbing the secret door, prepared to open it if Rukia accepted the offer.

Rukia looked down at the latch Tessai was holding with a faint blush on her cheeks. "If she accepted, she would see a man, many _many_ years her senior training with sweat glistening his body. But if she declined she wouldn't be able to give him a piece of her mind for completely ignoring a horde of Hollows attacking the town. She weighed the pros and cons before nodding her head.

As soon as she entered the underground room she was overwhelmed by the vast amount of spiritual pressure filling the room. It lightened up greatly when two figures appeared in front of her. "Naruto-san? Yoruichi-sama!?" Rukia said, knowing the woman from stories during her earlier years as a Soul Reaper. "What are you two doing here?"

Naruto scoffed, "The more important question is what are _you_ doing here?" he said crossing his arms. Rukia blushed deeply while looking at his toned chest. Naruto snapped his fingers repeatedly, "Hello, Rukia I'm up here." he said bringing her eyes back up to his.

"Um what?" she said blinking a few times. Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes, ready to scream in anger. "Oh, I just wanted to bring to your attention that the town was under attack by some Hollows." she simply said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, carrot top could handle a few Hollow."

"A few hundred? Him and the Quincy are being overwhelmed at the moment." she told them as she had passed the duo on the way here. "Sure they killed most of them, but they're on their last legs."

Naruto blinked a few times before he and Yoruichi shared a look. "Oh, umm, go stop their fight, I'm going to assist Kurosaki." he told the woman who simply nodded before they both vanished.

Rukia was left, once again, overwhelmed by the vast amount of amount of Reiatsu filling the air.

**=Hollow Invasion=**

The apparent contest had been going on for about three hours now, with the two competitors showing signs of fatigue. Uryu poised an arrow, the energy flickered in and out before he grunted and it stayed on and he fired. "One hundred and twelve." he panted in exhaustion.

Ichigo grinned as he slashed through two Hollows and stabbed his sword through another. "One hundred and twenty seven." he looked at the fatigued Quincy. "Focus Quincy, or you're going to die!" he said running and stabbing a Hollow who was about to attack the teen from behind.

He pressed his back against Uryu's. "We have to protect each other or we're both going to die."

This small act seemed to reinvigorate the Quincy as he tightened his grip on his energy bow, pulled the string and fired off another arrow that killed two Hollow. "If we're going to die, lets take as much as these bastards as we can." he told the grinning substitute shinigami.

They would have resumed their defense against the Hollows but they all started disintegrating. When they weren't surrounded anymore, Naruto appeared looking a little bored. He stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it a bit. "I was told you had hundreds of Hollow ganging up on you, not fifty measly bastards." he said releasing a bored sigh. "Hey Uryu, so you're this apparent Quincy I was told about? Its not surprising." he said turning his head to look at the giant crack in the sky.

Three large masks poked through the hole and roared. Naruto rose an eyebrow at the power coming from those three. 'Interesting.' he thought shouldering his sword.

Sasuke landed next to him, his appearance back to normal. "What the hell is that?" he questioned also mad that his fight was stopped.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, not surprised to see cuts adorning his shirtless body. "I don't even know."

"It's a Menos Grande. Hundreds of, far smaller, hollows are gathered together to make those giant monsters. Not much is known about them other than that, but they almost never venture into the human world unless there's a very high concentration of Reiatsu… like here, with you three." she said including Ichigo into the mix.

Speaking of the orange haired teen, he spoke up. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned with his usual confused zeal.

"None of your business." Naruto growled pointed his sword at Ichigo, who gulped at the tip of the blade, nearly touching the tip of his nose.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. Just handle these Menos, since you three attracted them. I'll be watching you with Urahara." she said vanishing with a flash step.

Naruto sighed as the three Menos fully entered this world and roared their triumph. "Alright I guess I'll destroy mine first and go see how hime-chan is coping with all of this." he said taking a deep breath as he prepared for his attack. **'Chichi no Jikan no Ikari.'** (Wrath of Father Time) he thought as he vanished from his spot.

A split second later he returned on one of his knees panting from exhaustion. A Menos roared before it started becoming distorted and it vanished from their eyes. "Their skin is extremely tough, way tougher than I expected." Naruto said between pants. 'Hundreds of Hollows indeed.' he thought as halfway through his attack, some Hollows broke free and tried to attack him, before they died. 'Thank Kami for wind chakra.' he thought before he slowly started making his way to where he sensed Orihime was at. "You could handle the rest right teme?"

Sasuke didn't verbally answer him, but he did nod, to which Naruto didn't even see. But Naruto took his silence as a yes, though sensing something was bothering the raven haired shinobi. 'I'll find out later.' Naruto thought before body flickering out of the area.

Sasuke stared down his Menos, while also wondering just how Naruto did what he just did. Even with his Eternal Mangekyou activated he didn't see anything at all. He scoffed as his hand started crackling with electricity. 'I don't need a big technique to kill these things.' he thought extending his hand. **"Raiton: Kaminari Saji to Haki." **(Lightning Surge and Destroy) he said as five streams of lightning arched their way towards the Menos.

It converged at the monster's head, destroying it, before striking down with speed akin to a natural lightning bolt. The bolt was still inside the monster's body when it arched downward. The resulting explosion was confined within the Menos' body, scattering blood everywhere, before it too vanished.

Sasuke turned around and started walking away. "Your turn Kurosaki." he said completely ignoring Uryu, who simply watched two of his mysterious classmates destroy two Menos with unknown abilities.

Ichigo turned to see Uryu with his eyes wide, "Focus stupid, its just like any other Hollow. Simply destroy the head and we win." Ichigo said telling Uryu his plan of action, to simply cut it down until they head was their level and kill it that way.

The glasses wearing teen looked at his classmate with a straight face. "Are you serious? Didn't you hear blondy, their skill is incredibly tough. Your plan will take forever!" he said as red light covered the area. "That's time we don't have." Uryu added while back up a little in cautious fear.

"Its getting ready to fire a **Cero,** (Zero) you need to get out of there." Rukia said from yards away, surprising Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo said while still looking at the concentrated ball of crimson energy. He didn't wait for a response as he bent his knees in preparation for his attack. He jumped high into the air, just as the Menos fired its Cero, pushing the teen back to the earth, with enough force to cause a meter wide crater.

It would have been larger if Ichigo wasn't using all his power to keep the Menos from destroying this part of the town. His eyes were wide with disbelief at the amount of power behind the ongoing attack, it didn't seem like it was going to end.

He didn't notice, but his Zanpakto was vibrating. Ichigo grunted as he exerted more power and slowly began to rise to his full height. His Reiatsu started slowly rising with his stature, shocking everyone around him. His body started glowing blue, contrasting the crimson all around him. A moment later his power started pushing the Cero off of him and he used that opportunity to slash his Zanpakto upwards, sending a stream of energy that cut into the Menos.

It roared in pain, its mask cracking a bit. It slowly started retreated, more mask fragments breaking off. With the adrenaline still in Ichigo, he narrowed his eyes at the retreating Menos and jumped towards it. "You're not leaving this world alive!" he yelled as he arrived at its head. He swung his Zanpakto again, causing another surge of energy to finish the Menos off, before it could completely leave through its portal back to wherever it came from.

With nothing controlling it now, the portal quickly closed, and Ichigo dropped back down to the earth. Just like with Naruto, Ichigo was left exhausted on his knees. "Those things are tough." he muttered stabbing his Zanpakto into the ground, and strained to rise to his feet. He promptly collapsed as his Zanpakto started screaming in, what seemed like pain.

By that time Rukia was crouched next to him in worry. "He over exerted his Zanpakto. If he doesn't get rid of the excess energy flowing through it, its going to explode." she said before Uryu ran up with an idea. He stepped on the sword, prepared for the energy that was going to flow into him. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't prepared for the flood of energy that nearly overwhelmed him immediately.

His bow flared to life, ten times the normal size. "You're not going to explode on my watch Kurosaki. You have to stay alive so we can have our rematch, this time without Hollows." he unnaturally joked, as he continued to fire arrow after arrow into the arrow. His plan to transfer the excess power from Ichigo's sword into his bow, and to use that energy was working without a hitch. A few more minutes of this and everything will return to normal.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto turned his head to see arrow after arrow being fired into the air. He really didn't think carrot top was going to defeat his Menos the way he did, but it happened. He returned his gaze back onto Orihime, who too was watching the events. She had seen when he destroyed his Menos and was surprised out of her mind.

"So you, along with Sasuke, are ninjas with incredible techniques that are from another dimension." she said slowly making sure she got it right. "So, you're not aliens sent to enslave our planet?" she said with a small pout.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yup, ninjas… not aliens. I'm sorry that I didn't tell yo-" Naruto said before Orihime shut him up with a kiss.

The chaste kiss only lasted a few seconds. "I cant be mad at you. I never asked you about your past." she said chastely kissing him again.

Nearby Chad and a recently conscious Tatsuki were still watching the arrows being fired into the sky. Tatsuki turned towards Urahara and Yoruichi. "This is what I don't get, so everybody here has some kind of power, but what about me? What's my power?"

Urahara nodded, having anticipated her question. "That's something I'm not sure of. Tessai informed me that you ingested Hollow flesh, that's something I have no idea what the outcome could be. A human has never done that, thus the possibilities could be endless. But you'll most likely gain the power of a Hollow, what kind of power, is unknown."

Sasuke chose that moment to drop down from the air, after having killed a few winged Hollows. His eyes angrily glared at Kisuke, though they had a hint of respect for the man's superior strength. Of course he'll never admit that particular feeling, mentally telling himself that he had to get stronger by any means necessary and fight with the man again.

His eyes stayed on the smiling man for a few more seconds before turning his attention to Tatsuki. When his eyes hit her, his features unconsciously softened due to her own angry and annoyed gaze. "Okay, I know you're mad, but its not my fault. You just never asked the right questions."

That only seemed to irritate the girl further. "I asked you during the tournament how you got strong."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the question, "Yes, but you never asked why I had to train in the first place."

Tatsuki stood with her mouth agape, resembling a fish in all likeness.

The previous stream of sky blue colored arrows ceased, telling the group that Uryu had safely rid Ichigo of his excess Reiryoku. "Lets go take Ichigo home…" the group heard Naruto talking to Orihime. "After that, we'll go to your house and you can show me your powers." he said to Orihime, to which she just giggled and nodded in anticipation.

"I would also like to see what kind of spiritual prowess you have." Sasuke told Tatsuki, to which she too nodded, also wondering what her power might be, also wondering why she wasn't freaking out the way she thought she should have been. The duo started walking away, fully intent on figuring out each other's abilities.

Naruto and Orihime also started walking away. "Hey, you want to experience something cool? Get on my back." the blonde offered crouching.

Orihime gave Naruto a cautious look, not sure what he wanted to do. It took a while, before she pressed herself against his back, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto stood up, holding her legs with his arms. "Brace yourself." he said before taking off into the air. The sounds of Orihime's excited wails permeated through the air, even with their ever growing distance.

That left Urahara, Yoruichi, and Chad. "Well I guess that only leaves you. I'll train you, maybe Naruto and I could train the two of you together. It only makes sense to train rookies together." Yoruichi offered to the tall tanned teen.

Chad simply grunted, to which the purple haired goddess took as a yes.

"And being who I am, I'll simply gauge all of your growing strengths and analyze your potential weaknesses. After all, you and the two other girls are now apart of Karakura town's defense team. There's no telling how strong the Hollows could get, and we need you three to know how to utilize your abilities at the drop of a dime." Kisuke said, lazily twirling his cane while he was retreated.

"But first, we need to know if you're truly up to the task?" Yoruichi asked.

Chad lowered his head and looked at his hands. "These hands are meant to protect. If fate has deemed me worthy of the task, who am I to deny?" the boy said that with his usual gruff, yet monotonous, voice.

Yoruichi's eyes confusingly wandered around the area, before returning to his giant frame. "I'll take that as a yes, meet at Urahara's shop in the morning for the start of your training. Right now you need to rest." she said intent on following Naruto to Orihime's house and also learning of the girl's special powers.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I have to end it right here. I know I said I was going to include more, but I obviously decided against it. I've just been on this chapter for so long that I absolutely have to just end it here and give you readers a new chapter.**

**With that I'm out, don't forget to review. Give ideas if you want, you never know, I might consider adding them in future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess I should update this story. I haven't worked on it in a while, lets see what I can do. I think I'll do alright, just because its been a good four months since the last update. But you cant blame me for that… blame the other stories… I just updated them more often.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Bleach… and I never will. Unless of course I fall asleep and dream that I do._

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Six**

**=Nightfall - Orihime's Apartment=**

Naruto and Yoruichi sat in Orihime's living room, having just finished listening to her tale of her and Tatsuki fighting the Hollow. Naruto looked on sadly at Orihime, since he wasn't there to protect her, and now she was dragged into this life.

'But she's not completely defenseless.' Naruto thought as his eyes continued to follow the spirit-like entities that circled around the walnut haired girl, before they returned to being hairpins, their jobs done.

"Your abilities are truly fascinating Orihime-san." Yoruichi said minutes after the Shun Shun Rikka spirits explained their specialties. Orihime told them what she remembers hearing from Kisuke would had taken a look at them beforehand.

Naruto nodded as Orihime beamed with delight. "Three spirits to make a shield for your protection, two to heal at outstanding speeds, and one for a truly devastating attack. That's amazingly well rounded. I guess your brother is still watching over you. Its like he wanted you to remain protected even when he was gone." Naruto said softly admiring that.

Orihime was on the verge of tears as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, remembering vividly about the encounter of when her brother came back as a Hollow. "This makes me so happy, now we can divulge in more private topics. Its like we're two invaders behind enemy lines, silently learning our enemies weaknesses. Until the perfect time when we unleash our amazing powers and they bow down to us." Orihime said forcing a sweat drop down Yoruichi's head.

Naruto looked at the purple haired woman with a chuckle. "You get used to that amazing imagination." he said rubbing Orihime's head.

It was then that Orihime rose her hair and looked at Yoruichi. "Oh yeah, Yoruichi-san, how did you meet Naruto-kun?" she said hugging Naruto tighter against her, as if telling the woman that Naruto was hers.

Naruto felt the increased grip and gulped. The act wasn't lost on Yoruichi either as she smirked. "Oh me and Naru-kun go way back. I'm actually living in his apartment with him and Sasuke-san." she said brazenly, loving the surprised look Orihime gave. "I've even seen him naked a few times." she added as Orihime began blushing bright red, tightening her grip around Naruto's waist.

"Really…" Orihime softly spoke as her mind went through dozens of scenarios that may have happened.

Naruto's eyes were also wide as Yoruichi continued to torment Orihime, but in the good way. He didn't know why, but he couldn't find any words to stop the woman. The blonde also couldn't ignore the feelings he was getting from Orihime's chest. Even through their clothes, he could feel her hardening nipples against his abs. 'She's getting turned on.' Naruto couldn't help but think before looking at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi continued to smirk as she noticed the subtle signs of arousal coming from the teenaged girl. "I don't know if you know this, but he's quite endowed." Yoruichi said knowing this from the many times she's seen him, her most recent being from their fight earlier that was postponed for a later date.

Naruto's eyes locked onto Yoruichi's who just kept smirking, knowing they both were liking her teasing. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, wondering what her game was. The blonde broke his eyes away from hers to look down at Orihime, who was looking up at him. It was then that he realized what Yoruichi was doing.

The look in Orihime's eyes held a strong hint of love mixed in with uncertainty. "Is she telling the truth Naruto-kun? Are you quite in endowed?" she asked softly.

Naruto couldn't break his eyes away from Orihime's light grey eyes. He smiled softly, "Do you want to find out?" he asked, his fingers lightly holding her chin.

Meanwhile Yoruichi was ecstatic, she was sure this was going to turn into a real steamy situation if their lips touched. She wasn't going to be just watching either. She caused this and she was damn sure that, if it worked, she was going to participate.

Naruto and Orihime's eyes stayed locked as their lips inched ever closer to each other. Their bodies were no longer in their control, but they were not complaining in the slightest. And then it happened, for the second time since meeting each other, they shared a kiss.

Naruto leaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Orihime's lips. They were soft and a little plump, absolutely heaven to him. He closed his eyes to immerse himself in the feeling, Orihime doing the same.

They only broke the kiss for a quick second, to catch a breath, before continuing the battle of tongues. It was now heating up, the chaste kiss from before, now had their tongues in the mix.

A sudden feeling erupted in Naruto. A hand was on his cheek, fingers were brushing against his whisker marks. He ended the kiss to see that it wasn't Orihime's hand, but Yoruichi's. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." she admitted before Naruto leaned over to clasp his lips over hers.

It was a surprising twist of events, but no complaints were given from either party. Unlike the previous kiss, which slowly progressed, this kiss was full of unbridled lust.

**=Tatsuki's House=**

Sasuke and Tatuski had turned in at Tatsuki's house. The two individuals sat at Tatsuki's dinner table. The window over the sink revealed the shining moon that has been there for about an hour now.

Sasuke had explained to Tatsuki that he was a shinobi that had been on the wrong path for a while, before Naruto forced him on the right path.

Tatsuki listened to the story, but she knew that he wasn't on the right path. There was still some repressed anger in his eyes, whenever he mentioned Naruto. She could also tell that he hadn't told her everything, but it was okay with her, she knew about the importance of secrets. Everyone needs them, or else they would be used against them. Plus she didn't want to fight with her Sasuke-kun.

She held a hand to his cheek and brought his face to her, their foreheads resting against each other. "Its okay Sasuke-kun. Everything is going to be okay. You're in a new world now. Here, with me, you can rest easily. And plus I'm sure these Hollow, whatever, would give you the amount of primal satisfaction you need. At least, of course, until we find out what my abilities are." she said softly kissing his lips. "Who knows, I just might be the girl to help you rebuild your clan." she said with a giggle as she kissed his lips again.

Sasuke was deep in thought, as he deepened the kiss as well. 'My clan. Yes, I remember now. I've been obsessed with killing Itachi and avenging Itachi for so long, that I forgot what the other part of my goal was. The Uchiha clan will rise again, but in a universe where their prowess and abilities will be unknown.' he thought coming back to reality, only to notice that the kiss had progressed so far that he had Tatsuki on top of her own table.

The girl moaned her pleasure as Sasuke noticed where one of his hands were. He kneaded the small breast over her school uniform. The two didn't have to worry about Tatsuki's parents coming home, as they went on a vacation for the upcoming summer season. They didn't have to worry about leaving Tatsuki alone, as she had Orihime and her new friends to keep her company, and oh was she loving the company.

Sasuke smirked softly as his hand then begun to unbutton her shirt. "Lets get rid of this." he said softly before he felt a pulse from Tatsuki. The dark haired girl laid on the table, her eyes looking straight up, completely unfocused.

Sasuke looked intently at them, wondering what was happening. His Sharingan flared to life as he noticed there was a dark aura surrounding the karate champion. It happened quickly, and it was enough to push Sasuke off the girl in surprise, but white liquid shot off from around the young girl's body.

Sasuke looked in surprise as the white liquid seemed to converge around key points on Tatsuki's body, her face, chest, hands, pelvic area, and her feet. His Sharingan spun quickly, taking it all in. he noticed that she had only begun to scream for a quick second before the liquid entered her body.

Sasuke was too stunned to do anything, but he knew whatever was happening, was supposed to happen. She had ingested Hollow flesh. It seemed that it was finally taking affect.

It was then that she started exuberating a large quantity of spiritual pressure. It wasn't anything to be cautious about, but it was more than what he feels from any other Hollow. It was sure to draw attention, but he did feel the need to move to a safer location, otherwise Tatsuki would get angry that her house was ruined.

So moving quickly, the raven haired shinobi grabbed Tatsuki and vanished from the spot.

**=Orihime's Apartment=**

**[Lemon Warning: Don't Read If You Don't Want To. You've Been Warned]**

A sudden influx of spiritual pressure reached Naruto and Yoruichi's attention, but they were a little preoccupied at the moment. Naruto was without a shirt, as well as Orihime, who was also without her skirt.

Naruto's face was in front of said panties, blowing hotly against her womanhood, through her panties. She quietly moaned at the feeling. He pushed the material to the side and nearly gaped at the beautiful sight of her bald mound. Though she wasn't completely bald, there was a small tuff of walnut colored hair above her pussy. "What a beautiful sight." Naruto muttered.

Orihime barely heard what the blonde said as she was too busy gasping at Yoruichi's action. The purple haired Shinigami was pinching and licking at her large breast. "I cant believe your tits are bigger than mine." she said kneading the large, DD-cup, mounds of flesh, a bit of jealousy in her voice. She opened her mouth again and wrapped her lips around one of her taut nipples.

"Ah, Ah… Ah." Orihime moaned loudly as the pleasure she felt continued to increase. Down below, Naruto spread her lips, watching as clear fluid continued to seep out of her opening.

The girl felt the blonde spread her lips, and looked down, barely able to see his blonde hair past Yoruichi's purple hair. "Don't just stare at it. Its embarrassing." she said covering her blushing face with her hands.

"What ever you say hime." Naruto said kissing her womanhood, before licking it around the opening. Orihime's moans increased in volume. She clenched her thighs, trying to close them from Naruto's contact, but the blonde held them open.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." she squeaked loudly. She again tried to clench her legs, and again failed.

Yoruichi licked around Orihime's nipple and pinched the other, not at all letting Naruto upstage her. "Your moans are so sexy." she said closing her lips around the other nipple, switching it up every now and again.

Naruto grinned at the pleasure he was giving his hime. He then put his finger at her opening and pushed it in. She moaned, her walls clenching tightly around his digit. He licked up her slit, removing the hood away from her clitoris.

He encased his lips around the sensitive nub. Immediately her legs tightened around his head, and his walls clenched even tighter around his digit, so the blonde added another and then another.

Orihime bucked her hips into his fingers, and mouth. Her juices seeped out at a more continuous rate now. His fingers were absolutely drenched with her juices.

The purple haired goddess removed her lips from Orihime's juggs and pouted down at the blonde. "Naruto what about me?" she said wiggling her rear, since it was near his other hand.

The blonde, who had been looking up at Orihime, drifted his to Yoruichi's amber orbs. He had been using his other hand to hold Orihime's hips so she didn't buck out of control, but he couldn't resist those enchanting orbs of hers. "I didn't forget about you Yoruichi-chan." Naruto said surrounding his hand with chakra.

The material around her crotch was instantly ripped apart, freeing her own womanhood to the chilled breeze drafting through the apartment. Two of his fingers plunged deeply in her snatch and a loud moan escaped her lips.

**=Urahara's Shop=**

Sasuke had went to the only place he knew that could contain Tatsuki's transformation, Urahara. The scientist's underground facility was large enough and could easily keep things contained. "Its happening already." Sasuke said as Kisuke slid the doors open.

It has been a few hours since Tatsuki had ingested the flesh and the white liquid surrounding the top half of her body immensely surprised the older blonde. He had seen this before, his face grew serious. "Tessai prepare the barrier. Ururu, Ginta, grab your weapons. If things get out of hand, we might have to kill her." he said before an ungodly amount of Reiatsu dropped down on him.

"Nobody's killing anybody tonight." the Uchiha growled, his teeth clenching as he carried the girl down into the underground facility.

Sasuke followed the tall man further away from the entrance. After they covered half a mile, Tatsuki had another episode. She writhed in pain, clutching at her chest, screaming loudly. The Uchiha held her tightly, but she pushed him with surprising strength.

Tessai quickly turned in surprise as the shinobi was pushed several dozen meters away. His clasped his hands in an unique seal. Instantly a see-through blue barrier rose around the high school female, before being sealed at the top. Now she was surrounded completely.

She roared in pain, slamming her fists against the ground, creating small craters. Sasuke recovered, skidding against the ground. He looked at Tatsuki, his Sharingan activated. "She's losing control." he said noticing the energy surrounding her was visibly crushing her. "You need to fight it, stay strong." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't fight it, it'll only cause you more pain. Embrace the change and regain control. it's the only way you'll keep your heart." Kisuke said from a boulder a few feet away from the barrier.

Again Sasuke growled at Kisuke, but he couldn't doubt that fighting through something was more painful. It was better to just embrace it. He touched his cursed seal in remembrance.

Five minutes later and the white substance fully enclosed around Tatsuki. It was like a white spandex suit, that reminded Sasuke of two people he was glad would never see again. The girl stopped hitting the ground, quickly stood to her feet and roared to the heavens.

"There she goes." Kisuke spoke softly, absentmindedly twirling his cane.

Sasuke stood amazed as a dark light surrounded Tatsuki. It was clear that the substance had hardened when it begun chipping away, from top to bottom. The transformed Tatsuki was now slick. Her head was wrapped in a smooth helmet, the only openings were for her hair, which had grown very long and was styled into a ponytail. Her eye holes revealed bright golden eyes with black sclera. The helmet seemed to stop just before covering her nose, and left the mouth and chin area uncovered.

Her lips were a little more plump looking and a lighter shade of pink. Under her jaw the spandex renewed itself, covering her entire neck. Her bust seemed to expand a bit, now a large C instead of a small C, the spandex supporting it like a tight training bra. Her midriff wasn't bare, but you could clearly see the indentation of her abs. She had always been fit, her transformation had only made them more defined. Her arms had the same material covering it, only leaving an inch on both sides of the elbows uncovered.

Her thighs were toned as well as her calves. More chipping occurred, removing the bones covering the midriff all around. More chipped off halfway down her thigh, making boney booty shorts. The other part of her thighs were chipped away, as well as the knee area and chipping away another half down her shins.

Sasuke looked closer and noticed a thin, light blue, vein going up the substance. It was on the sides going all the way up, of course only appearing on the white substance. When it got to her head, it stopped where her ears would be. Her arms seemed to have the veins as well, running underneath the arm.

Everyone widened their eyes at the fully transformed Tatsuki, even Kisuke. This was new even for him. He hasn't seen anything like it. She quieted down, staying in that position for three whole minutes. She began breathing softly, calming down entirely. She looked straight at Sasuke and smiled. She took a single step before everything shattered around her.

She was returned to her regular appearance, albeit keeping her increased bust, plumper lips and her longer hair. After she took her first step, she promptly dropped to the floor. She laid there unmoving for another full minute before Tessai dropped the barrier. Instantly the area was filled with the leftovers of her Reiatsu.

Again Kisuke's eyes widened, as well as Tessai's. 'In Shinigami terms, she has the power of the average fifth seat. That is already above average for any Hollow we've ever faced. I'm going to have to study her attentively.' the man thought watching Sasuke run to cradle the body in his arms. He looked at the two closely before turning to walk away, he had things to prepare the impending study.

Sasuke held onto Tatsuki, crossing his legs. He wiped the dirt off of her face and softly dragged his thumb over her lips. 'She just became even more beautiful.' he thought also noticing her face was more softer.

He kept her in his arms for a full hour just waiting for her to wake up. When she finally snuggled deeper into his arms he stood up. "Lets get into a more familiar surrounding." he thought out loud, walking towards the exit.

**=Orihime's Apartment=**

**[Lemon Warning: This Is Still Happening]**

The sound of moans and slapping flesh was resonating through the entire apartment. Yoruichi was on top of Naruto, bouncing up and down on his cock in the reverse cowgirl position. Orihime was also on top of Naruto, her juices making his abs glisten in the light above.

She was lovingly battling his tongue while his fingers continued to play with her snatch from behind. Still white fluid leaked from the blonde's earlier discharge into her. When that had happened she had regained a semblance of reason and panicked about the possibility of her getting pregnant. Naruto calmed her down telling her that he had basically killed the sperm cells inside of her immediately. He didn't do it on purpose, but it was instinct that helped him.

After she calmed down her lust overwhelmed him. That was twenty minutes ago.

Naruto grunted into his kiss, loving the way Yoruichi was riding and grinding against him. He used his other hand to reach around her body to stimulate her clit. Her body stiffened as she shuddered in pleasure. Naruto grinned, knowing he brought her to another orgasm. He grunted more and resisted the urge to empty his balls and fill her womb.

"Naruto-kun, when are you going to cum for me?" the Shinigami half moaned half whined bending her body backwards, resting against Orihime's own back.

She continued to grind into Naruto, even in that position. The two teens stopped their kissing, Orihime's moans now more audible. "Noo, you have to cum in me again." Orihime moaned out.

Naruto chuckled wrapping his arms around both of them, his fingers closing around each other. He pushed into Yoruichi's breast were being pressed against the carpet floor. "I'll just cum in you both." Naruto said pounding Yoruichi's cunt.

Naruto had to admit, this position was amazing. Orihime had wrapped her arms around his neck as he pounded away at Yoruichi with reckless abandon. Naruto groaned at Yoruichi's new tightness.

He resumed kissing Orihime as well as thrusting his fingers into her own cunt, while also rubbing her fleshy nub.

Both girls seemed to reach their climaxes at the same time. Orihime broke away from her kiss to bend her body backwards in pleasure.

This time Naruto couldn't resist reaching his own climax. Two long spurts shot straight into Yoruichi's womb. He pulled out shooting a third long rope onto Orihime's belly, before he thrust it into her snatch. Again two more spurts refilled her womb.

Orihime laid limp against Yoruichi's back as Naruto slowly rubbed her nub in circles. She twitched once, then twice, before her breathing returned to normal. Naruto pulled his dick out of her and more cum slowly dripped out.

He leaned back and released a sigh of accomplishment as twin trails of semen emptied themselves from each of the pussies in front of him. He then began to think about how this whole thing started. "Wow, that quickly got out of hand." he muttered quietly with a chuckle.

He looked up to see that the girls had craned their heads to give each other a deep kiss. His softening cock, instantly hardened again. 'Damn stamina.' Naruto thought pushing it back into Orihime's vagina, slowly thrusting. "Before this gets out of hand again, we need to think about how to train Orihime. We cant just wait until Hollows appear and send her to fight them." Naruto said, feeling Orihime slowly rock her hips, and weakly wrap her legs around his waist.

Yoruichi heard Naruto's words and pushed Orihime up, so she could weakly wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. When the teen was clear, the Shinigami flipped over and soothingly rubbed her tits, stiffening at the slight pain the carpet burn gave her. "I'll think of something." she said softly. "That was amazing. I haven't had a good lay in a hundred years." she softly spoke again, her hand drifting down her body, feeling the spunk leaving her slightly gaping opening.

Naruto chuckled feeling Orihime stiffen a bit, experiencing a small orgasm from the soft rocking. His fingers still haven't stopped circling her clit. "I'm glad I was able to sate your lust." Naruto said feeling Orihime go completely limp, obviously knocked out now. Still the blonde continued to slowly thrust into her.

"Sate? Who said anything about stopping? This is still happening." she said with a large grin.

Naruto groaned into Orihime's shoulder, "You're insatiable."

**=One Week Later=**

Naruto sat in the classroom with a bored look. It was the last day and he was tired of sitting there. The only reason he didn't simply leave a clone was because he wanted to be there personally when they praised Orihime, Uryu, him, Sasuke, and some other chick, for having the highest grades in the whole school.

You have to understand that the teacher was immensely proud, having taught four out of the five smartest students. Some complained that they he and Sasuke only had top grades was because they weren't there for long. Naruto didn't care he just wanted to leave now, and continue Orihime's training.

He looked over at Ichigo who was tapping his pencil softly against the desk. He didn't know what was on Carrot top's mind but it wasn't his problem. Rukia was near him, happily talking away with a nearby classmate. Naruto blinked a bit before removing his eyes from the unnatural sight.

He turned his eyes to Tatsuki and rose an eyebrow for about the thousandth time during the entire week. He had noticed the changes she had undergone and it had also attracted the attention of nearly all the other males in the school.

Her long hair reached the middle of her back and seemed to shine brightly. He had asked questions, only Sasuke and Kisuke knew what happened. He wasn't going to talk to Tessai about it, or anything. He liked to get all in your face in a creepy way.

Her personality also seemed to change a bit. Before she was boyish, when not around Sasuke and protective of Orihime. Now she seemed to be abrasive to just about anyone whenever they ticked her off a little. She had even sent a kid to the nurse with a black eye, the blonde didn't know the reason, but he vowed that he wasn't going to make her mad.

He knew about her transformation in depth, knowing that she ate some of the Hollow that attacked her and Orihime. That effect of her transformation was obviously the cause of the Hollow's ingestion.

Naruto shrugged when he glanced in Chad's direction. The tall teen of Mexican descent had also gained abilities. He had watched him train with Yoruichi and Orihime and had to admit that his powers were pretty straight forward, well from what he's seen. He only seemed to gain an increase of strength and for him that was enough because he was already strong as hell.

Uryu Ishida, Naruto directed his eyes to the glasses wearing teen. He remained to keep to himself, but if asked he will join the others. He noticed that, this past week. Other than that he didn't care what he did with his time.

He looked at Orihime again and smiled, noticing she was looking straight at him. She eeped and turned back to the front. He kept looking at her, noticing she glanced back at him, smiling softly as she gave him a wink and licked her lips.

The blonde chuckled with a blush on his face. He knew what that meant, they had just had a lunch break, and she had quite an appetite. 'She turned into quite a minx.' Naruto thought as a sudden feeling crossed his mind. "Kasumi-chan, can I use the bathroom?" Naruto asked, loving the small twitch in her eye as he continued to not use the suffix she wanted him to use.

"You can go, on one condition." she said with a smile. "Call me 'sensei' at least once." she said, her hands on her hips.

The blonde looked at the woman plainly, as the surrounding classmates begun laughing. They looked at each other for a quick minute, before Naruto gave in. "Fine you win Kasumi-_sensei_. Now can I go?" he said with a dejected look.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Sure go ahead." she was happy, it was like a small achievement to her.

Naruto got up and walked to the front, "Thank you Kasumi-_chan_." he laughed on his way out. He heard the other's laughter before he body flickered out of the school.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

He appeared a good mile away. He saw the Hollow in a park chasing the spirit of two young twin girls. He instantly saddened at the sight. They only seemed to be five and they were already dead. That was about the only thing he hated about this universe, young people were dying and this place was nowhere near as dangerous as his place.

He appeared above the Hollow, kicking it into the ground. The monster roared, recovering from the sneak attack before swiping his bear like claw at him. He easily stopped it with his hand. "I hate your kind so much, you destroy everything for no reason. You terrorize the dead and irritate the living." he said surging chakra through his hand, igniting the Hollow's hand.

It reeled back in surprise pain. It roared and swung at Naruto again, with the enflamed claws. It was instantly removed from use when Naruto swung his own hand, covering his hand in wind chakra, making a wind blade. "And you're so stupid." he said as it was roaring in pain before he swiftly went through multiple hand seals. **"Suiton: Ame O Shusoku."** (Converging Rain) Nearly immediately small water particles began appearing in the air around the roaring Hollow. It gathered around the Hollow, soon forming a large bubble of water. This was a two part technique of course, so Naruto wasn't finished. He went through a few more signs before lightning crackled to life around his hands. "It's a full on thunderstorm. **Raiton: Raimei."** (Thunderclap) he said clapping his hands loudly as the static in the air created lightning that converged on the drowning Hollow as well.

The blonde ended his technique when the Hollow was effectively destroying it.

He turned to face the two young twins, who seemed to cower even more at his actions. He sealed his sword and crouched down in front of them. "I'm sorry you had to see that. At least you two are safe." he said with a disarming grin.

They stopped their cowering after a while and returned his smile. "Thanks mister." they said in unison before they ran away, hand in hand.

Naruto smiled softly at the sight. He wished he had the Rinnegan to bring them back to life, but he didn't. That Dojutsu truly died alongside Nagato, 'May he rest in piece.' Naruto thought thinking about the confused individual.

Naruto turned to see Yoruichi sitting on a branch above him. "You know if you and Sasuke keep killing Hollows, you're going to become targets by both Hollow and Shinigami kind."

Naruto rose his eyebrow in confusion. He understood becoming hunted by Hollows, but Shinigamis too. "What would Death Gods want with us?" he asked running up the tree, sticking to it like it was second nature… because it was.

The ex-captain watched as the blonde sat next to her. "It's the same reason why the Quincies were nearly wiped out and monitored closely afterward." she said leaning into his shoulder.

Naruto already knew the Quincies were nearly gone, but he wasn't told why. "Why are there so little Quincies? You would think this Soul Society of yours would welcome the help they give." Naruto spoke laying his head atop hers as they relaxed into each other.

"Help? The Quincies didn't help. You see, every soul, even Hollows, are governed by Shinigamis between the Human World and Soul Society. This maintains the balance between the two worlds. If that balance is broken, it would result in the destruction of both worlds." she explained the job of every Death God.

Naruto looked into the tree line ahead, letting this sink in as his brain worked. "I think I understand now. The Quincies completely killed Hollows, disrupting the balance. Souls cant go to the Soul Society, if they're completely extinguished." Naruto said looking at his hand in thought.

"Exactly. Hollows need to be purified by a Shinigami's Zanpakto, so that it could be escorted by said Shinigami to the Soul Society. Otherwise the souls would just stay here, in Human World, if the amount becomes too heavily populated the Soul Society would spill over into this world. The mixture of life and death would be the ultimate result of the end of the world." she finished rising from his shoulder. "Now do you fully understand, you and Sasuke are doing the same thing every Quincy does. So stop disrupting the balance." she said poking his nose before dropping down the tree.

The blonde rubbed his nose before looking down at Yoruichi. "But Hollows devour the souls of Humans. How is it that they, who do harm and kill, get sent peacefully to Soul Society?" Naruto asked leaning back, falling down the branch and landing on the ground. "That makes absolutely no sense." Naruto growled through his clenched teeth, showing his hatred for Hollows.

Yoruichi stared at the blonde. As far as she knew, he didn't really have a real reason to hate Hollows. He came from another dimension, so why was his hatred so intense. "I know, but that's just the way of this universe. So if you could refrain from killing them, the world will thank you."

That gave Naruto a thought. "So how do I get one of these Zanpaktos?" Naruto asked reeling in his anger to cast out some logic.

Yoruichi chuckled at the question. "You, silly, cant get a Zanpakto. The main reason is that you are neither a Shinigami nor dead." she said poking his nose once more.

The blonde ignored the poke. "If one has to be dead and a Shinigami to get one, then why does Ichigo has one?" Naruto fired back with his own question.

The purple haired goddess opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto beat her to it. "See, that's a big flaw in your reasoning." he said poking her right in the nipple as a form of payback, and because he's wanted to do that for some time now.

Said nipple, involuntarily hardened, but Yoruichi repressed the urge to roll it between her fingers. "I was getting to that." she said flicking him in the nose now. "I was going to say that Ichigo has his Shinigami powers, because one Rukia Kuchiki illegally gave her powers to him, an event he luckily survived. That is why she is without hers, and that is why he has them." she said flicking him again.

The blonde covered his nose from this abuse and took a step backwards. "Alright jeez, enough with the nose. I need it for certain things." he said flashing back to a certain time a week ago. He wasn't the only one as the Flash Goddess did the same. "Why don't you use your Zanpakto?" he asked, since she hasn't revealed it.

Yoruichi sighed in annoyance. "Do you want me to destroy everything in my path?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"You can do that?" he asked, astonished.

"Of course, I can already do that without my Zanpakto's abilities." she said, shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big whoop. "Plus I like using my hands." she said waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah you do." Naruto said with a perverted giggle, one both of his senseis would be proud to hear.

A blush crept onto those dark cheeks. "Yeah I do." she replied with a huge grin.

**=Fifty Minutes Later=**

Naruto returned to the classroom with a huge grin on his face, causing everyone to look at him. "Well… it took you long enough Naruto-san." Kasumi said with a frown on her face.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, his grin seeming to split his face in two. "I'm sorry Kasumi-chan. I got lost on the path of life." he said rubbing his head with a chuckle.

Everyone heard the resonated palm against a forehead and turned their eyes to Sasuke. The Uchiha still had his hand on his forehead when he glared at Naruto. "Why'd you say that, anything but that." he groaned showing his distaste for the phrase, for obvious reasons.

This only seemed to make Naruto chuckle louder. Everyone watched the two and shrugged, clearly seeing how it was an inside joke or something.

'Its not like I could have told her the real reason why I was gone.' Naruto nearly said, but was glad when he thought it.

"I should make you stay after school for skipping most of the class, but I'm letting you off the hook." the bluenette teacher said with her hands on her shapely hips.

Naruto had to fight off his impending erection at the sight of his teacher's appearance right now. She just looked too sexy, 'Of course not as sexy as Orihime.' Naruto thought feeling someone boring a hole in the side of his head.

Naruto broke his gaze away from the woman and turned to the walnut haired teen with a chuckle. He saw her face and he got nervous. Sometimes he wished he never had sex with her last week, to get the old Orihime back. But then he thinks again and he immediately disregards the earlier thought.

The blonde sat in his desk keeping his eyes on Orihime, who kept avoiding eye contact. Naruto sighed at his poor luck. This went on for the rest of the day, as the school was let out the final time that school year.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto sighed as he walked alongside Orihime. He was glad she was letting him walk beside her, but she was still basically giving him the cold shoulder. He let out another sigh as he looked at the sky. "I see you had sex with Yoruichi today." Orihime surprisingly spoke.

Naruto blushed, his gaze still in the sky. "It was kind of unintentional at first, but I'm not complaining." Naruto said looking at her now. Her gaze was still forward, indicating that he might have said the wrong thing. "Unless I should be complaining. Should I be complaining?" the blonde asked with a little fear in his voice.

Orihime slowly breathed in a large gulp of air, her chest puffing out a lot, before releasing it just as slow. "No, I guess you shouldn't. If others find that you make them happy, who am I to deny them that? But just remember who you love more." she said wrapping his arm in a hug while she leaned into his shoulder.

Naruto blushed at what was just said. Was he just offered an invitation to basically bang any chick he wanted? Naruto shook his head of the perverted thoughts. 'Definitely Ero-Sennin's doing.' the whiskered kage thought.

Before he could voice that question he found himself forcibly pushed aside. "That is the last straw, get away from my hime you sex deviant!" a red head female yelled clinging possessively to Orihime.

The big breasted hime shrieked in shocked as she was hugged from behind.

Naurto looked at Chizuru with a glare. "I will do no such thing!" he yelled completely accepting the compliment of him being a sex deviant. He's always wanted to be one of those. "Jeez Chizuru, maybe if you got laid, you wouldn't be such a bitch." the blonde said, unintentionally. It just kind of slipped out.

The girl's mouth was gaped open in surprise at the vulgar set of words. "How dare you speak to me like that." she said, her anger causing her to grip tighter around Orihime's waist.

The blonde caught his slip up, but since it seemed to rile the girl up, he played along. "If you'd like, I could help you with that." Naruto said nonchalantly, even waving his hand a bit in a manner that showed it wasn't a big deal. "I'm sure I can even make a hardcore les like you get off more than a few times." he said with a big smirk. Maybe it was because he was battling verbally with the self-proclaimed rival for the title of getting Orihime's heart… all said by Chizuru. Or maybe it had something to do with fusing with Kyuubi some time ago, but he found himself enjoying this way too much.

"Ow, ow, ow, you're hurting me." the soft, pained, words of Orihime reached both of their ears.

It happened so fast, that nobody saw how it happened, but next thing Chizuru knew, she was squeezing a trash can. Orihime was coughing lightly beside Naruto and the blonde himself was smirking smugly. "So do you want my help or not?" he asked chuckling when she threw the crushed aluminum can at him. It was thrown with surprising strength, but the blonde caught it effortlessly. "So, no?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at the fuming redhead, who stomped off in complete unadulterated rage. "Huh, what a weird chick. Maybe I should have tried to add you to… the… equation… what?" Naruto said looking at a glaring Orihime.

"What took you so long to save me, Mr. Ninja-Man?" she asked, releasing another cough, feeling her own lungs contract and her stomach reset into the proper area.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, as he again wished he had the old Orihime back, who would have just chuckled nervously with a huge blush adorning her cheeks. "My bad hime." he apologized as she simply walked away. 'Oh boy, I don't think I'm getting any tonight.' the blonde thought dejected as he silently followed behind her.

**=That Night=**

Naruto stood on the outskirts of town, wind whipping wildly around him. He wasn't wearing any upper attire, since he loved feeling the air across his chest. He absolutely loved the wind element. It was so free, compared to the others. It was like a wife. Treat her right and she'll caress you with gentle hands, but anger her and she'll rip you apart with ferocity akin to a giant fox.

Naruto was literally standing in the middle of a small tornado though. He looked at his body, mostly the areas where his seals were, or weren't in some regards. His arm, where his old seal he had for the toads, was gone. As well as his Shiki Fujin, as they were no longer needed any longer. It took a little difficulty, but he was able to sear them off and heal his skin back together… actually it was pretty easy.

The seal on his chest, containing his power, was only containing half now. He returned that back about a week after arriving, thinking he didn't really need to be full power for any reason. Since then he's been only at half power. He gave one a power limiter seal to Sasuke as well, but he didn't know if he uses it or not. He was like a baby sometimes, always complaining about something. He didn't know how Tatsuki put up with him sometimes.

He looked at the seal on his right palm, which was always concealed by Genjutsu. That seal held his sword, which he could summon anytime he wanted. The seal on his inner right forearm still retained his cloaks. And lastly he added another seal, which was also masked by Genjutsu. Its what he liked to call a 'Printer Seal.' It wasn't really his idea, he got it from his father, who he copied to make Hirashin tags. Said tags were marked well across the entire town.

Karakura Town was a big place, maybe even the same size as Konoha, or maybe even bigger. Not even he knew, he hasn't been everywhere yet. Plus it was a genius way to get around quickly. "Father sure was a genius." Naruto muttered thinking about when he met the man during the Pain Invasion. It was a meeting he'll never forget. Neither that nor the one he had with his mother.

The blonde wiped a lone tear from his cheek and cut the wind flow. The air returned to normal as Naruto quietly gauged where he was at, control wise. 'I'm back to tip top shape. My control is back to its original level. Again, everything is way easier here.' Naruto thought holding out his hand, making five little Rasengans above each digit, proving his point.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes before orange pigmentation appeared around his eyes. He opened them, revealing his sage mode. He still knew Senjutsu, despite not being tied to the Toads. That wasn't going to vanish from his arsenal anytime soon. The blonde let the nature energy fade from his appearance. 'Harder to achieve sage mode, with all these buildings replacing nature.' he thought sadly.

He didn't really need to test his Taijutsu, him and Yoruichi trained in their spare time, when they weren't training Orihime, Chad, and now Tatsuki. Sasuke hated that Kisuke was studying Tatsuki so intensely, but he couldn't starve his own curiosity.

The girl had been showing signs of receiving Hollow powers, but it was only limited to burst of rage, which Sasuke expertly concealed… sometimes.

Speaking of Sasuke, the teen must also be back to his top form. If the blonde was, he certainly was as well. Maybe even more so. That fight with Kisuke, obviously angered him greatly, but he seemed to be containing that expertly as well. Though there were times when he would glare at him, Sharingan eyes spinning angrily, for a quick second, before he returned to his aloof personality.

The former kage shook his head to rid him of thoughts about the Uchiha. He didn't care who he didn't like, as long as he didn't kill them. Like when he tried to kill a peace officer saw him swinging his sword in the park one time, a good month ago.

The man was lucky Naruto was there to save him, Sasuke especially didn't like weapons pointed at him. The weapon in this case being a gun. A mind erasing Genjutsu and a chop to the back of the neck later and the man woke up in bed, not a clue about what happened.

Again Naruto shook his head before he sensed two presences that didn't hide the fact that they were there. Except they weren't near him, not even close. They seemed to be near the other side of the town.

His ninja senses went into action. He lowered his Reiatsu immediately and teleported to the tag nearest the location. Even when he arrived he still had another two miles before he reached them, until their Reiatsu seemed to plummet, before fully being masked.

Naruto frowned, but perked up when he felt Rukia's unmistakably low signature reached his senses, in exactly the same spot. 'Wait, what is she doing up so late in the night? A Hollow hasn't appeared in some time now.' Naruto thought silently following, also realizing that the two signatures obviously drowned hers out easily.

**=Kurosaki Clinic=**

Ichigo laid on his bed, wondering why Rukia hasn't returned. She told him she was going to talk to Kisuke about something… but that was like seven hours ago. It was now two in the morning, and he hasn't seen her since.

It was at that time that he got fed up. "Damn, where is she?!" he yelled throwing a pillow at the closet, where she usually slept.

He growled in anger and decided he was going to investigate to see if he could find a letter or something she may have left him, if she had returned earlier without his knowledge.

But first, he had to use the restroom. 'Hopefully the sound of the flushing toilet doesn't wake anybody.' the orange haired teen thought walking to his bathroom.

He flicked on the lights and immediately heard muffled cries. He swung his head around, searching for any floating ghosts around him… they still annoyed him sometimes. It was then that he realized that the sounds were coming from his toilet.

He looked at the toilet with a confused look. He bent down and inspected behind it to find a gagged Kon… well he had tape over his mouth… same thing. "Kon, what the hell are you doing back there?" Ichigo questioned ripping the tape from over his mouth, setting the toilet seat lid down and lastly placing Kon on said lid.

"Rukia did it! You have to stop her Ichigo!" Kon yelled, wildly flailing his stuffed arms around.

His bladder forgotten, Ichigo straightened up. "What, why would she do that? Did you look up her skirt again?" Ichigo asked with an annoyed glare, until his second sentence registered in his mind. "Wait, where is she going?"

"She was saying something about leaving to go back to the Soul Society. She said she was a criminal and she was spending too much time here. You have to stop her, they'll kill her!" Kon said, referring 'they' to the Soul Society, knowing how cruel they were to criminals, and even innocents on some occasions.

Ichigo immediately knew what he had to do as he looked at Kon.

The animated and yet stuffed lion, knew the look Ichigo had and he hated when he got that look. So sensing danger, he ran, to the surprisingly cracked door.

Ichigo growled and followed the animal to his room, who immediately jumped under his bed. "Get the hell from under there." Ichigo growled dropping to his knees to reach a hand under.

"Perhaps I can help." a voice said over the teen.

Ichigo rose his head to see Mr. Hat and Clogs crouching on his window seal. "How'd yo-" he began to ask before the man's cane pierced his hand, literally ripping out his soul.

His body crumpled across the bed as Ichigo's Shinigami form stood above it. "What the hell happened?" he asked in surprise before he looked down at himself. "Oh, thanks Hat and Clogs." he said immediately leaving to hunt for Rukia.

Kisuke nodded, his job done. He returned to shop to prepare for when Ichigo came back injured. He was debating on whether he should wake Orihime, who was becoming excellent at using her abilities. But decided against it, he was sure his fellow blonde would keep things from going out of control.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto stood on a rooftop, dozens of meters above the Shinigami reunion down below. Though it wasn't a happy reunion. That red haired individual has already swung his sword once at Rukia, which she narrowly dodged. "Where is the human at, the one that took your powers?" the crimson haired man said with distain. It was obvious he was talking about Ichigo.

Naruto didn't want to interrupt now, this encounter was also giving him knowledge about Rukia a bit. It seems the other man, the one that looked like he had a stick rammed up his ass, was Rukia's brother. He appeared behind her, simply looking down on her as if she was nothing. She was adopted into his family after she and the other man lived as orphans. "Why do I need to remind you that the transference of your powers is a capital offense, punishable by death?" Renji, the crimson haired Shinigami asked slashing at her once again, only cutting into her right cheek as she dodged.

Rukia was a little wobbly but remained on her feet. She remained stubborn in her efforts to not reveal Ichigo's whereabouts, she didn't want him involved.

Renji grew more annoyed at her stubbornness, "Just tell me where this human is, so we can kill him. He needs to die, so your powers can return." he said intent as intimidation, to cause her to give up. Again she remained tight lipped. His annoyance evolved into anger, "The first two strikes were meant to threaten, not kill, but you've forced my hand. This next strike will be for real." he said raising his blade, intent on piercing through her.

He dashes forward and swung coldly. Rukia nearly dodges but receives a cut on her shoulder, as she falls to the floor.

Naruto tenses from his perch as he prepares to jump, but an arrow impacts Renji's sword, halting his next strike. "Attacking an unarmed woman, that's low even for you Shinigami scum." Uyru says admonishing the man.

Renji showed surprise that the human could see him, forgetting that something stopped his strike. "You could see me? Who are you?" he asked anger replacing his temporary surprise.

Uryu stops beside Rukia, Renji jumping back putting distance between the two. "Me? I'm just Rukia's classmate who just so happened to be passing by. A classmate that hates Shinigamis." he added pushing up his lenses in a cold fashion.

Naruto sighed, feeling he hid enough. He dropped down, landing beside Uryu, surprising everyone. "He isn't the only one." he said with a smirk, he was still only wearing pants.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down here." Byakuya spoke calmly.

The blonde cracked a smile, rubbing his head as he chuckled a bit. 'So he knew I was up there all along. Just who are these people?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who the fuck are you? How are you two able to see us?" he asked again, nearly screaming his anger.

Naruto held out his hand, unsealing his sword as it appeared in his hands. "Well he's a Quincy, one of the last if I remember correctly. Me, I'm nobody that concerns you." Naruto said with a grin.

Renji was going to ask if he was the human he was looking for, but his sword was obviously manmade. "Oh you must be one of the other humans that has been killing Hollows, disrupting the balance. How gracious of you to save us the trouble of finding you as well." Renji said shouldering his Zanpakto.

The blonde stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned against it, while Uryu treated Rukia's cuts. "Oh so I'm on your list of to-dos huh?" he asked nonchalantly. 'Wow and I just found out about this today, they sure do work fast, this Soul Society.' he thought with a frown. At least he was able to warn Sasuke of this news, who only seemed to smirk and shrug his shoulders.

"Renji, I believe its best to be careful with this one. He's far stronger than he looks." the silent captain finally spoke.

Renji paused before looking at Byakuya in surprise. "But, Kuchiki-taicho, he's only a human. There's no way he's as strong as a lieutenant." the younger shinigami spoke with disbelief.

"Call it a hunch, but I feel something stronger coming from this boy." the man said looking at the blonde closely.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "I would listen to your captain if I were you. I wouldn't want this match to be over too soon." he said pulling the blade from the ground and lifting it ahead of him, holding it in his right hand.

The blonde's taunted worked in his favor as the red head yelled holding his sword below his free hand. **"HOWL, ZABIMARU!"** he yelled as his Zanpakto took on a new shape. Instead of resembling an ordinary katana, it changed to looked like a bulkier version. It was longer with spikes jutting out at one side, each about six inches apart.

'So that's his Shikai, Yoruichi wasn't kidding when she says every Shikai changes the Zanpakto.' the blonde thought studying the man's Zanpakto, before he blindly charged.

The blonde dashed forward as well, but before the two could meet, Ichigo appeared between them blocking Renji's strike. "I cant let you harm my friend." he said struggling against the block.

Renji immediately realized this was the human they were looking for. He learned this by witnessing the massive size of his Zanpakto. "You must be the human that stole Rukia's powers." he said, his anger doubling.

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled promptly kicking Ichigo in the side, launching him into the side building. "Nobody interrupts my fight, before it could even begin." the blonde said before swinging at Renji, who reacted on instincts and blocked it.

His manmade sword was actually pretty strong, that he skid back some meters. Rukia and Uryu was surprised at Ichigo's appearance, and even more surprised at his temporary departure. The two went to check on him, while Byakuya kept his eye on the fight in front of him.

The ninja knew in a straight sword fight, things were going to be a little even, considering the blade could extend up to an unknown distance. He grimaced when he learned that the hard way, his shallow cut was healing up at the moment. "You have a flaw in your Zanpakto." Naruto spoke after studying it for two minutes.

He noticed the Death God tense for a millisecond before he retracted his sword and shouldering it. "Really, what would a human know about my Zanpakto? How do you even know about Zanpaktos?" he asked.

Naruto smirked at the questions, he knew he had the man tense at the moment. "How I know, doesn't concern you either. But I will tell you that, you can only swing a total of three times before you have to retract it like you have now. That's the flaw and you know that you're screwed, now that I know this information. You know there's only one outcome of how this fights going to end now." Naruto said dashing forward.

Renji was surprised at the blonde human's speed, before he blocked his sword. One of his extended 'teeth' catching his blade. "Well, let me make another option. **Hado #31: Shakkaho."** (Red Fire Cannon) he yelled as the explosion enveloped both of them.

The recovered Ichigo looked on in surprise as he immediately stood up. He cursed Naruto for attacking him, when he saved him. Although save wasn't the right word.

The smoke was unnaturally thick and stayed for longer than it was supposed to. Byakuya looked on with a blank face as a question came to mind. 'He survived?'

**A/N: Well of course he survived, he's Naruto! I know most of you are mad that I'm leaving this cliffhanger. It's to prevent you from seeing just how mad that last attack made our blonde dimensional traveler.**

**Just know that I left you plenty of good stuff in this chapter, though they were only in the beginning, with the whole lemon/transforming Tatsuki thing. Though many of you wont like how I changed Orihime, saying she should remain how she was, but I leave you one question. Would you stay the same after you had sex for the first time? Hell no! You would want to have it again… and again… and again… and again… until the day you die. Plus it's a great way to stay in shape.**

**Well I'm sure you want to get to reviewing now, so I'll leave you to it.**

**JayJay is gone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am with another installment of The People Who Crossed Dimensions! Or Crossing Dimensions for short. First I would like to say, thank you for all who read and reviewed last chapter. I got some pretty intriguing reviews, some that really piqued my interest and got me thinking.**

**All I have to say is… maybe I will, maybe I wont. Lets just see what happens. Oh and to ****MaKayla****, I'm updating okay. Stop yelling at me.**

_Disclaimer: I don't think I have to say it this time. I'm sure its known by all by now._

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Seven**

**=Late Night - Streets of Karakura=**

It seemed like everyone has been looking at the dense cloud of smoke for hours, but in truth, its only been up for seconds. Another few seconds ticked by before crazed laughter was heard and somebody's body was blasted out of the smoke.

Everyone tensed when they noticed it was Renji, dressed in his black Shinigami attire.

Wind whipped around them wildly, clearing up the smoke in no time flat. Naruto was still laughing, a scorch mark around his face. Though it seemed to be rapidly clearing up. He calmed his laughter and glared at the redheaded Death God, who had righted himself in the air. His eyes were crimson and filled with bloodlust. "I want you to do that again." Naruto chuckled darkly.

Nobody saw the changed eyes of the blonde, but Renji. Everyone else noticed the change in atmosphere though.

Renji glared at the changed blonde, with a little cautiousness. He couldn't believe that a human just shrugged off the attack. Though he could place the blame on himself, since he wasn't all that good in Kido. He was wondering just how he changed his eye color though, and where that slit came from.

The blonde didn't give the Shinigami anymore time before stabbing his sword in the ground and vanishing. Nobody had a chance to even widen there eyes at his speed, before he appeared in front of Renji and plowed his fist in his gut.

He was sent speeding down the street, before Naruto again vanished and appeared behind him. He sent him back up the street with another punch. Before the Shinigami could reach the others, Naruto appeared in front of him again, and kicked him upwards. Before lastly appeared above him, a Rasengan in his hand and he plunged it in his gut, sending him crashing down.

Naruto smirked as he landed right on top of his sword. Renji's body seemed to make, just a small crater in the ground. He glanced at a stoic Byakuya and smirked even wider. "You did tell him to be careful. Your subordinate cant follow instructions." Naruto said still atop his sword as he waved his left hand nonchalantly.

The man just continued to look at Naruto with a calculating gaze before he glanced in his Lieutenant's direction. He noticed the man seemed to be shrugging off the attack, though with a little difficulty.

The blonde also turned his head and frowned a bit. He hopped off his blade and resealed it. "There's no challenge in fighting you." Naruto said glancing at the man's Zanpakto, that laid between them. "You cant even reach your weapon." Naruto turned with a bored face.

He noticed Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryu looking at him in surprise. "Ichigo you can fight now, if you want. I loosened the top for you, now its your cue to take it off." Naruto said slapping him on the shoulder. "Uryu, you can take Rukia home. I'll stay here and watc-"

"NO!" Rukia yelled, anger clearly visible from her face. "I'm going to the Soul Society to pay for my crimes. None of you can stop me from doing that." she said running over to Byakuya to prove her point.

"No you're not stupid! You didn't commit a crime, you gave me the power to save my sister. How is that a crime?" Ichigo questioned in anger.

"Her giving you the power was actually the crime." Naruto answered with an innocent smile. Though an idea came to mind that made him widen his smile. "Just let her go to the Soul Society. Her brother can take her home." Naruto said looking at Byakuya with a smirk. "Like that nice brother he is."

It happened faster than anybody could see, but Naruto was then cut in half. Everyone's eyes widened before the body was turned into a slab of concrete. Byakuya was near the slab as it fell back to the ground, his sword still in its sheath. "Whoa that was faster than I anticipated Byakuya-san." Naruto said holding up his arm, to show that a long cut was running up it. "I barely escaped it." Naruto said with a grin, as it started closing in front of everyone's eyes.

Naruto noticed smoke was emitting from the wound, as it began closing. 'Hmm, it's the same thing that happened with the earlier cut.' Naruto thought, remembering how his other wound had closed up. 'It must have something to do with their Zanpaktos.' Naruto said, also noticing that it was closing up slower.

"Impressive that you were able to evade that, with only that minor injury. Though that only proves that I'm clearly faster than you." Byakuya said before he appeared behind Naruto and plunged his hand into the blonde, twice.

Naruto's body turned into another slab of concrete, before appearing behind Renji. "That was close again." the blonde said jumping a few meters away from the redhead. He could feel, the small wound in his back. It was only a finger sized hole, that was quickly closing up. 'What the hell was he trying to do?' Naruto thought with a cautious mind.

The Captain seemed be impressed by the way he looked at the blonde. He looked at Renji, who had just begun fighting the other boy and narrowed his eyes a bit.

Naruto also looked in that direction and noticed, Ichigo had the upper hand, thanks to his earlier abuse he put the man through. It changed when Ichigo received a long cut along his shoulder. Renji seemed to be regaining his form and tenacity.

The blonde saw the atmosphere change around Kurosaki and rose his eyebrow. 'Interesting.' he looked like he was moving faster, clearly surprising Renji with his new speed.

Ichigo couldn't believe how slower Renji was getting. He figured that the man's reserves were plummeting and was causing him to get the upper hand on him. He swung his Zanpakto horizontally and frowned when it was blocked. Though it seemed to cause the man to skid sideways. He jumped and flipped, giving his sword more momentum.

When he swung down his Zanpakto impacted his, again. Renji's knees buckled underneath him and he thrust out his hand. **"Hado #31: Shakkaho."** he said, enveloping himself and his opponent in another cloud of smoke.

The blonde rolled his eyes, before noticing that Ichigo's body was flung out of the smoke. The boy rolled and skidded along the ground, before dropping to his knees in pain. He didn't think the attack would do that much damage, considering Naruto brushed it off with a laugh.

That's when it happened. Byakuya appeared behind the carrot colored teen and plunged his hand through his chest, twice. His eyes never leaving the blonde, knowing he was the only one who saw. A smirk graced his lips as he noticed the shocked looked on the blonde's face. "I've shattered his Soul Chain and stripped him of his powers, he'll never be a Shinigami again." Byakuya said plainly dropping his smirk to return to his face to uninterested.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. 'Was that what he was trying to do to me?' Naruto thought as Ichigo's body dropped to the floor. He could easily see the confusion all over his face as blood started pooling around him. It clearly happened quicker than a blink of an eye for him.

The others also showed surprise at how Ichigo was quickly dropping to the floor. They knew the man was fast, considering how he seemed to just appear behind everyone he was attacking. Rukia, Renji, and Uryu knew that Ichigo was down for the count.

"Taicho broke his Chain of Fate and Sleeping Soul. There's no chance he'll live through that." Renji spoke shakily as he stood back to his full height. "He'll be dead within the hour." Renji added shouldering his blade.

That's when he turned his eyes to the blonde. "I'll come back to kill you." he said stabbing his Zanpakto into the air in front of him.

Everyone was surprised it seemed to be swallowed, disappearing into the air. He turned it and a large, old fashioned Japanese wooden door appeared, while sliding open. The inside was simply bright white light.

Naruto was surprised to see Ichigo's shaky hand grasp onto Byakuya's hakama. "Let go human." the captain said keeping his eyes on Naruto, watching for his next move.

The dying teen clutched at the cloth in his hands a little harder. "Look at me when you talk to me." Ichigo ordered pulling slightly in his anger.

"Oh…" Byakuya said raising an eyebrow. "you must not want that arm then." he said resting his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto.

Naruto stopped listening, only thinking about how he could get carrot top away from the captain. He looked at the slab of concrete a few feet away and smirked.

It happened so fast, it looked like Naruto just substituted the concrete for Ichigo. The bleeding teen was hoisted over his shoulders, the blonde totally missing what Rukia was saying. "I'll see you again Byakuya-taicho." Naruto said with a genuine bow with a grin on his face. "I cant wait until we continue this little fight between us." he added.

"Likewise human." Byakuya replied as Renji and Rukia walked through the Senkaimon.

Naruto smirked at the comment. "Oh I'm anything but human." the blonde said his eyes turning crimson once more before returning back to blue. "Lets go Uryu, we have to get Ichigo fixed up." Naruto said putting his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Until the next time we Shinigami." Naruto said with the utmost amount of respect, before both parties left in their own fashions.

**=Urahara Shop=**

Naruto appeared inside of the shop, before dropping the teen on a prearranged cot. "Here we are, your healing station." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Kisuke I'm here, heal Ichigo. This guy broke his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, whatever the hell that is. He's gonna die, unless he gets healed, and frankly I'm not a healer." Naruto told the pale blonde man as he walked into the room.

Urahara seemed to frowned at the sight of the bleeding teen. "Well, I was hoping you would prevent that sort of injury." Kisuke said before calling Tessai to take care of Ichigo.

"In the mean time, we need to talk about the kid. I'm sure you felt the change earlier. I'm sure you know this already, but this kid has a ridiculously amount of spiritual power." Naruto said as the two went outside to talk.

"Yes he is, strong but inexperienced. But after we teach him how to fight, he'll easily become a force to be reckoned with." Kisuke said as he began to, softly, fan himself.

Naruto nodded at that. "He reminds me a lot of myself." the young blonde spoke as he began drifting off. "Back in my world, I saw myself as the weakest shinobi in the village. Not that I was physically weak, but because I had so much energy that I couldn't control it properly." Naruto spoke softly before he began thinking about his first sensei.

"My first teacher was the laziest person alive, even lazier than you." Naruto said making the other blonde bristle at the comment, before fanning himself a little faster. "So he didn't really have the drive to teach the entire team, only teaching Sasuke." Naruto said clenching his fist at the memories flowing through his head.

Kisuke stood beside the blonde, who was looking into the night sky with a river of emotions flowing through his eyes. "He even had the audacity to shove me to another teacher, who was even worse. Though I'm grateful, because I then met the best teacher anyone will ever had, even though he was a super pervert." Naruto said flashing a smile.

Naruto chuckled at the new memories assaulting his mind. "Did you know that man tossed me over a ravine, to help me summon a boss toad?"

Urahara couldn't help but bust out laughing at that. He could just imagine the younger blonde falling down a ravine, tears in his eyes, before a giant toad saved him. It was a classic thought, that only seemed to make him laugh harder.

Naruto glared at the other blonde, "That's not funny at all. I could have died!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. "Why'd I even say that?" Naruto muttered angrily. "To make a long story short, I'm as strong as I am now, because I had the perfect teacher to help me." Naruto said, the trip down memory lane took a major detour in the wrong direction.

That was when he noticed that he was getting tired. "We'll see what we can do about the Rukia/Soul Society situation, after we bring Ichigo back from the dead."

The shop owner waved his fan nonchalantly. "We have plenty of time to worry about Rukia. It takes at least a month before prisoners are executed. After Tessai is finished healing Ichigo's wounds, we'll begin the process of retrieving his Shinigami powers. Then we'll train him properly, that is, of course, if he doesn't completely die in the process of regaining his abilities." Kisuke informed as Naruto shook his head.

"He's going to want to save Rukia, by any means necessary. That's going to drive him to stay alive and get stronger." Naruto said with a smirk as he began walking off.

"I know that he'll survive as well. So in two weeks time, prepare to go to the Soul Society."

Naruto's smirk widened at the thought of fighting Byakuya again. "I cant wait." Naruto's eyes flashed crimson and stayed. His canines were extended and he chuckled. "I want to see what Kuchiki is made of."

Kisuke smiled at the thought of them two trying to kill each other came to mind, of course he had no idea how Naruto fought. If it was anything like how Sasuke fought, then the blonde will have problems with that particular captain. And he told the other blonde that.

"You don't have to worry about me, Sasuke's arrogance keeps him from gauging an enemy's strength and weaknesses. He relies too heavily on that Sharingan of his, even though it gives him a small edge. The Shinigamis are going to have problems with it, because they know nothing of his eyes, but I wouldn't have a single problem, because I know everything about those eyes. In short, I'm stronger than Sasuke, even more so, in this world." Naruto smirked as he jumped on the nearest roof.

"Remember Naruto, two weeks. I'll handle Kurosaki's training. You'd best do your own training." Kisuke told the retreating blonde. "You're going to need it against Byakuya, right Yoruichi?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun is strong. But Byakuya is as well. Though, I've never seen Naruto fighting seriously so, who knows what'll happen." the chocolate skinned beauty said walking from around the corner. "I guess it'll be my job to escort them into Soul Society?" Yoruichi questioned with a cross of her arms.

"You guess right dear friend. Aren't you excited?!" Kisuke asked playfully with a large smile.

The next thing that happened was Yoruichi's foot in Kisuke's face.

**=During The Next Two Weeks=**

Naruto was running through a four dozen clones, simply punching as many as he could while they swarmed him. During the past five days, he's been working solely on his Ninjutsu, before he switched to Tai two days ago.

Again, like the last time we saw him, he was shirtless. Also he was shoeless, only having his ankles taped around his cargo pants. They were rather baggy, but he couldn't complain, since it didn't hamper his movement at all.

Ever since he became a Jonin, the blonde had begun to seal his equipment into the waistline of his pants. He only had dozen kunai and two dozen shurikens available, and a hundred yards of ninja wire. Smoke and exploding balls were easily made using seal arrays.

His area of training was a deep canyon, a day's run away from the town. The blonde instantly fell in love with the place, because it was completely isolated and wide. It reminded him of Kisuke's underground training facility and one of the training grounds in Konoha. Though, there wasn't any trees around, the only plant-life being shrubs.

It was perfect. In total, it was easily sixty feet deep. From the ground up, it was one hundred feet wide. After twenty feet up, it would expand outwards, adding twenty more feet to the wideness. Another twenty feet up, would add another twenty feet to the wideness. Until finally the last twenty feet up would regular ground level, where it was surrounded by rocks and leftover excavation equipment. What they found was unknown to him and he didn't care.

Going from top to bottom, Naruto was training in level four, the deepest and the more spacious.

Naruto's hands blurred in motion, blocking each of the strikes one of his clones was sending his way. Another of the, last remaining dozen, clones swept at his feet. Naruto wasn't surprised and was already twisting his body. He was spinning in the air, as a dozen shurikens ejected from his spinning frame.

The weapons only dispelled four of the clones. As soon as Naruto stopped spinning, two clones were poised to thrust their swords through his body.

Red chakra quickly wrapped around his body, three tails stabbing into each of the clones. The transformed blonde smirked as his six tails dispelled the two clones. The chakra tails wrapped around his frame before pulsing outward.

Three of the clones didn't brace in time, leaving only three clones left. The chakra left the smirking blonde as he jumped towards them.

The clones felt more power coursing through their veins as the other clones dispelled. The clone blocked the original's axe kick, as the other clone was already eye level with the original. Naruto tilted his head, narrowly dodging the straight punch. His nails quickly lengthened and he thrust his hand into the clone, swiftly dispelling it.

He felt hands wrapping around each of his legs. He struggled as each of the clones pulled their individual legs. Naruto grunted before vanishing in a bright flash. He appeared twenty feet, above one of his seal markers. 'That was close.' he thought with an inward grimace at what almost happened.

"Be careful Naruto-kun!" a spectator yelled a hundred feet away.

Naruto turned his head to see Orihime on level three, cupping her hands over her mouth to amplify the message. Naruto nodded and turned back to the two clones.

The walnut haired vixen had accompanied him so they could train together. She was amazing with her healing ability, allowing Naruto to train far longer than he had planned. Her shield was exceptional, able to stop nearly all of techniques Naruto sent her way. Though she had problems with the fast striking lightning attacks, but in time those two would be easily stopped.

Even with all of that, her only offensive attack was lacking. She still didn't have the mindset to _cause_ bodily harm onto others. Even with that problem, she didn't have any trouble defending herself when it came to it. From long range and close range, she was protected, depending on her opponent's skill level of course.

Her karate skill was great. Surprising, thanks to her passive nature. She always had five clones helping her. Whether they were for attacking her shield, slowly strengthening it with every attack, being moving targets for Tsubaki to try an hit, or attacking her directly, though only using Chunin skill. Though now, she was only using one as a spar partner.

Naruto faced off against the last two clones and glared down at them. He swept his hands over his hips and two kunais appeared in his hands. He held them in reverse grips and crossed his arms. "You ready boys?" Naruto asked, his crimson eyes piercing through their souls.

The two clones unsealed their swords and stood in a stance. "We are now." they said in unison.

Instantly all three disappeared in flashes of yellow. They appeared all over the field, clashes of metal sounding repeatedly in the air. Naruto flashed in the middle of the field and ran to the sides, as the clones closed in behind him.

With each of his steps, a new Hirashin seal was printed on the ground. He placed the seals on the soles of each of his feet the previous day. It was the most genius idea he's ever come up with.

After he took his seventh step, he vanished in the blink of an eye and appeared behind the clones. One of them dispelled and one of his kunai was cut cleanly, reducing his number of kunai to eleven. "Damn it, kunai are too weak against that blade." the blonde muttered in annoyance. He needed to reinforce the kunai with some good ol Fuinjutsu, but later. Naruto glared at the clone and lengthened the kunai with wind. He knew using wind like that was against his own rules, but it was for Taijutsu purposes.

"Well, time to finish this little session." Naruto said as the last two remaining blondes dashed towards each other. The original swiftly tossed the broken, wind enhanced, kunai ahead.

When it looked as if the clone was going to be hit, he dodged to the left. Though Naruto had anticipated this and the unbroken kunai was already in his path.

The original smirked as the clone exploded in a burst of smoke. Though he wasn't prepared to see his kunai sticking out of a large rock. Naruto cursed as the clone appeared above him with a Rasengan in hand. He thrust down and the blonde was hit right in the middle of his back. Not to mention he was being drilled into the ground.

Naruto cursed more, before he vanished in a bright flash. He reappeared ten meters away pawing at his back, to the best of his ability. 'Fuck that hurt.' if he hadn't fused with the Kyuubi, that would have broken his spine. He would have had to spend two weeks in the hospital as the fox healed it up. Even if he hadn't fused with the fox, Orihime was here to heal him up to perfection.

Naruto glared at the clone, as his version one cloak returned to the party, complete with five tails. He noticed the clone bringing his own tails to the party. The original quickly vanished and appeared in front of the clone, his hand over the clone's face. A Rasengan was in his hands and he thrust it through the clones face.

The blonde smirked and recalled his cloak. His back ached and he walked over to Orihime. He didn't heal his wounds, opting to have Orihime practice on him.

As the blonde jumped onto the third level, he saw Orihime fighting off one of his clones. Naruto noticed that she never went on the offensive, but judging from the look in her eyes, she saw the openings. "Don't be afraid to strike back Hime." Naruto spoke walking within ten feet of her.

Orihime kept her eyes on the clone, but nodded her head to show she heard. She parried a punch and quickly jabbed at the clones throat. The fact that it quickly dispelled, showed that the curvaceous female had a bit of power behind her strikes.

Naruto held a hand to his throat at the memory. "Excellent progress Hime. We'll keep working on your fighting skills, just in case one of us cant protect you." Naruto said, knowing everyone was going to end up tagging along. It was the only reason Orihime was training so ardently along with Naruto. "Now, can you help me out here?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Hai, sensei-kun." she said touching each of her hairpins. "Ayame, Shun'o - **Soten Kisshun**, (Twin Sacred Return Shield) I reject." she said as two pieces of each of the hairpins lit up and shot off. They surrounded Naruto's body, forming an orange, translucent, oval shaped, barrier around him. Nearly immediately the pain from his back left and the damage to his skin cleared up.

With him withholding his own regenerative abilities, he was able to see just how fast Orihime's ability was. "Truly amazing. I can never get tired of seeing that. Though we have to work on your incantation. Its too long to use in battle. So for the rest of the time, we'll work on shortening it, along with your resolve to attack others. Tsubaki doesn't like not being used right, you know that." the blonde said as the two spirits ended the technique and went back to Orihime.

They circled around her, agreeing with Naruto. "Please listen to Naruto-kun. Tsubaki wont shut up about it." Shun-o said.

Naruto chuckled at Orihime's blush. It was adorable, seeing the tiny spirit guy chastise Orihime. "Shun-o, I don't know what to do with her." Naruto said crossing his arms. "If only she knew how many people she'll be helping, if she would get over her passive mindset. Maybe we need to make her angry?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I don't think you should do that Naruto-san." she quiet voice of Ayame sounded in the background.

"You're right, that would be bad." Naruto said with an inward smirk as the two spirits were recalled back to their original forms.

Orihime had been silently watching her boyfriend talking to her spirits, with a straight face. She didn't know what was going through his mind, but she couldn't do anything about what might happen. There was no escape, while she was in the deep canyon, and Naruto wouldn't allow her enough time to climb the ladders. "Are we going to continue training, or are we going to take a break?" she asked with a cautious tone, hoping she would cancel whatever plans he was concocting in that blonde head of his.

Naruto looked up at the sun, seeing that it was at its peak, he shook his head. "It's around noon time, so we'll take a short break." he said looking over to where their shared tent was, along with a port-a-potty. It was more for Orihime's sake, since Naruto was literally capable of appearing in town at the blink of an eye.

The blonde _was_ in charge of gathering food. There wasn't a lot of game where they were, so if Orihime was hungry, he would go to town to get her some food.

The walnut haired teen smiled softly and slumped over a little. "Thank you. Today is shaping up to being more tiring then yesterday." she breathed out tiredly.

Naruto walked up to her and brushed her hair with his hands. "Sorry Hime, but it'll get easier the next week." he said with a encouraging smile.

She pouted at his response, blushing at his shirtless body. "But that's what you said yesterday." she complained feeling her lips being pushed together when he moved his hands to her cheeks.

The blonde pushed her cheeks together and kissed her pouting lips. "Because it will Hime. Trust me." he said pinching her cheeks a bit, before releasing them. "Now how about we have a little picnic okay?" he asked with a smile, glad she had reverted back to the old Orihime while the sun was out.

She smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I'll make the sandwiches, you…" she said, touching his chest with her finger. "go get the blanket you forgot." she finished before walking to the tent.

"Yes dear." the blonde droned, before vanishing in a yellow flash.

**=Urahara's Underground Facility=**

Sasuke and Tatuski were underground Urahara's shop, along with Yoruichi, Chad, Kisuke and Ichigo. Of course the three groups were all in different parts of the facility. Uryu, the Quincy, chose to train alone, and nobody knew where Naruto and Orihime were.

The Uchiha was impressed with how ferocious the transformed Tatsuki was in a fight. She fought with the skill of a Chunin. The only things that were new was her new speed and enhanced strength. Also her touch was becoming acidic to the touch, showing her progress.

Sasuke held his hands behind his back as Tatsuki continued to throw her punches. He dodged each of the strikes while quickly backpedaling. "You're getting faster Tatsuki-chan. Keep progressing and within months you'll pass Ichigo's level." Sasuke goaded, hoping to spur her on more.

Tatsuki grew angrier and her speed increased. The Uchiha jumped in the air, the result of Tatsuki's next punch easily destroyed a boulder twice her size. During the past week and a half Tatuski's skills have been progressing dramatically. She reminded the Uchiha of his skills during the last part of the Chunin exams, five years in his past.

Though she didn't seem to show any projectile attacks, choosing to keep her reiatsu contained in her body.

Still in the air, Sasuke looked down as she jumped high to meet him. The Uchiha had no choice but to use his hands to block her punch. He felt the bones in his hands crack behind the pressure of the strike.

He resisted the urge to cringe at the pain coursing through his arms. It was the biggest reason why he only resorted to dodging, instead of blocking.

The transformed girl cocked her fist back and threw another punch. Sasuke acted on instinct and substituted himself with a rock. He appeared on the ground, watching the rock get turned to dust and shrapnel.

He opened and closed his hand, hating the pain in his hand. 'Here goes another injury for Tessai.' the fallen shinobi thought with a grimace.

He activated his Sharingan and squinted his eyes at the falling girl. She was right under the artificial sun, but he knew she was getting closer and closer. His only option was to dodge again and let her create another small crater in the ground.

This style of training went on for the rest of the week.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Hundreds of meters away Yoruichi trained with the tall teen of Mexican descent. She had informed the boy that continuous use of his mysterious power would end up draining him of his life force.

Chad just told her that, 'In order to continue protecting people, it was a risk worth taking.' Yoruichi commended him on his courage. It was hard for the teen to even call upon his powers, once he learned how it was easy peasy.

But in truth, the training she set out for him was boring her immensely. There was no other way to train him. She had to admit that, during the week and a half, she's missed Naruto's company a lot. At least he could put up a fight.

Two days ago, she tried to spar with the ducked haired Uchiha. He was entirely too slow to keep up with her. Even with his weird eyes trained on her, she knew that he still had problems following her steps.

She now understood what Naruto was complaining about, the boy never gained skills on his own. His copycat gaze taught him everything he knew, to this very day. The blonde gave her an example, stating that he once took the speed from a green spandex wearing, bug eyed, bowl cut having, boy.

The blonde even told her that, the eyes that were in his sockets, weren't even his. They were his brother's. she was taking aback by that knowledge and now looked at the Uchiha in a new, dark, light. He was one that all should keep their eye on, lest he stabs someone in the back.

She derailed her train of though with a shake of her head. She focused her gaze on the energy blast, from Sado's weird arm, treaded her way. She simply kicked it to the side. "You need to put more power behind your blasts. I want my foot to at least sizzle on contact." she said pointing at her clean, non-smoking foot. She had said that so many times during the past week, that she had started feeling pity for the tall teen.

At his level of skill, he only had a chance of defeating, seated Shingami from twenty to ten. She didn't know about Orihime, but unless she could defeat a ninth seat, she was better than Chad. Unless, of course, Chad increased his skill.

She looked at the teen's expression, it didn't seemed to change all that much. Only looking more focused as he charged another attack. She was glad there was only a few more days left before the training was finished.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Ichigo and Kisuke clashed swords together for the millionth time since Ichigo regained his abilities and acquired his new Zanpakto, nearly two weeks ago.

_=Flashback - Ichigo's Mindset=_

_Ichigo awakens in a world, sitting on blue buildings, though they were horizontally. He immediately looked down at his chest to see that nothing was there. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that there wasn't a hole in his chest._

_He didn't know what but something told him to look to his right. When he looked, he noticed a man standing on the building. He was horizontal, along with the building, and standing on a flagpole. "Who are you old man?" Ichigo asked, not in disrespect, but in confusion._

_It looked as if the man lowered his head a bit. His mouth started moving, but no words were heard. "What was that?" Ichigo asked picking his ears, because he didn't hear what the stranger said._

_The stranger seemed to let out an audible sigh. "How many times must I call out to you, before you're able to hear my name?" he asked cryptically as boxes began moving around them._

_When Ichigo noticed the oddity, he looked around in shock as the boxes were moving horizontally. "It's impressive that you are sitting the way you are." the stranger said. Ichigo rose his eyebrow, as the angle of the world shifted. He blinked a few times before he began yelling in surprise. He looked to his side to see the man falling beside him. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Shinigami control death. Just imagine the time when you were a Shinigami, standing on mid air."_

_Not knowing how the man knew about Shinigami, Ichigo replied nonetheless. "I don't have them anymore. They're gone forever, I'm completely human now." Ichigo yelled projecting his depression outwards, causing more boxes to fall around them and speeding up the degradation of his soul._

"_You're right, you are without Shinigami powers. But, yours weren't destroyed, Rukia's were. You have your own powers, find them, otherwise you'll be dead within the hour!" the old man yelled, only scaring Ichigo more. "Your powers laid dormant, deep inside your being, before they were awakened by Rukia's powers. Find your dormant powers and quickly, your world is crumbling before your eyes." the old man added as Ichigo landed in a large lake._

_The dying teen looked around, boxes were literally everywhere. He didn't know which box his powers were in. There were literally a countless amount of them._

_At that exact moment, he remembered when Uryu had grabbed onto his spirit ribbon, claiming that all Death Gods had red ribbons and his was unimaginably easy to find. Ichigo had to resist the urge to want to wring the Quincy's neck as he closed his eyes and concentrated._

_He widened his senses, to the best of his abilities, and bypassed millions of boxes all around him. He was replaced, literally, in a sea of white ribbons. It was kind of suffocating._

_The first time he used this, it wasn't even close to this magnitude. Just as Ichigo seemed to be loosing his grip on the world around him, he reached out and caught his red ribbon. It was incredibly surprising he found it, that he nearly forgot why he was looking for it._

_The sudden pain in his chest reminded him. He pulled with all his might, as all the ribbons around him started rapidly deplete and deteriorate before his eyes. He quickly opened the box to see his Zanpakto's handle._

_He grabbed it and yanked with all his might as a flash of white flashed all around him._

_**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**_

_In reality, a bright light flashed, engulfing the whole pit and shooting upwards. Everyone tensed as a body jumped out of the pit. The only ones around were Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu._

_It had taken Tessai a few hours to heal Ichigo's wounds. The next seventy two hours were spent in that pit, desperately trying to get out and regain his Shinigami abilities._

_The former captain eyed the weird being that landed a dozen meters from them. He didn't know whether it was Shinigami or Hollow. Seeing as it was wearing both, the Shinigami outfit, while wearing a Hollow mask, it was easy to be confused._

_Not a single word was said as the being reached behind him, grabbing his Zanpakto and smashing it against his face. That action only seemed to make everyone tense even more. "Hey Kisuke-san…" Ichigo's voice sounded as his face was revealed. "I'm going to kill you so bad." Ichigo sad, his annoyance clearly detectable._

_Kisuke smile at the statement. "You might just get your chance. Because the next part of the exercise, is to knock off my hat." he said, just as a blast of energy narrowly breezed by him._

_The man clenched the cane in his hand, as the wind nearly knocked his hat off. He looked up and noticed the edge was split a little. The pale blonde whined a bit, "This was my favorite hat." _

"_I didn't get it off, huh? Well, you know what they say, if you fail, try and try again." Ichigo said brandishing his Zanpakto with both hands._

_Kisuke chuckled at the carrot colored Shinigami. "Try all you want, the results will be the same." he said, unsheathing his cane sword._

_=End Flashback=_

It was eleven, maybe twelve, days later and the two were still training. Ichigo's entire being looked different, not physically, but how he carried himself. He looked more experience and more confident about himself.

Also his sword had changed, now resembling a giant Khyber knife, instead of its previous overgrown katana look. It didn't have a guard, only the white clothed hilt. It was as tall as Ichigo was, with a black blade and silver edge. His Zanpakto's name was **Zangetsu**. He learned of the name, mere hours after jumping from the pit.

Kisuke had been forced to unleash **Benihime**, which only seemed to color him impressed. Benihime was filled with glee, loving Ichigo's stamina.

Kisuke covered Benihime with red light and swung his sword. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground and used it as a shield. Crouching behind it, he was fully prepared for the crash of energy, having done it dozens of times.

Like every time, after he stood back up, Kisuke was already in front of him. He yanked his sword from the ground and blocked the strike and pushed him off. Kisuke only seemed to use the giant sword as a foothold and springboard himself over the rookie Shinigami.

He twirled in the air and threw his sword straight at Ichigo's midsection. Ichigo quickly turned and batted aside the weapon, though receiving a shallow cut along his side. Though the man's assault was still going, as he hastily appeared in front of Ichigo, Benihime already in his hand.

He thrust multiple times, wanting to skewer the boy with all his might. Ichigo's eyes glowed as he continued to block each of the thrusts. On the last thrust, where Kisuke just seemed to push his sword into Ichigo's, the boy heard a yell of frustration. He was surprised to feel his sword shaking, mentally, in anger.

His eyes glowed brighter and he pivoted sharply on his left foot and swung Zangetsu, wanting to remove Kisuke's head from his body.

Kisuke ducked, so instead of the removal of the man's head, it was the removal of his hat. Both fighters seemed to relax considerably because of that. "Well, it took you nine days, but you finally removed my hat. Congratulations, you are now ready to rescue Rukia. In good time too, she only has about two more weeks before her execution." the former captain said shouldering Benihime.

Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and leaned against it, smirking at Kisuke. "I guess completing the objective is more important than killing you. Though I nearly did forget about the reason for the fight a few days ago."

Kisuke sealed Benihime and twirled the can in his hand. "That was when you made the most mistakes, I saw the focus fade from your eyes a bit. I'm glad I was able to bring your resolve back with a vengeance." Kisuke said as he began walking away. "I'll begin setting up the gate. I'm sure everyone would be here, by the time I'm finished in a week. Rest up kiddo, you're going to need it." Kisuke said turning to see where his hat was, it being completely cut in two. He mourned sadly at the sight and continued walking in sadness.

**=With Naruto & Orihime=**

Orihime stood beside the blonde, only wearing a form fitting sports bra and a pair of exercising shorts. Her hair blew in tune with the wind being controlled by Naruto.

Said blonde was beside the girl, still wearing nothing but his pants. Though a closer eye, told everyone that they were rips and tears all over them.

In front of the duo was three Hollow, of the previous five. Training in broad daylight and moonlight, had always brought a few Hollows their way. This time it was five, the day before was three. The Hollows that appeared in the first week were instantly destroyed by the blonde.

Naruto had left the task of destroying them to Orihime, seeing them as milestones for her to pass. So far she's miraculously been able to destroy every Hollow that's attacked her. She was more forced to defend herself, since Naruto only killed those that she was too slow to defend against.

So far, he's only had to kill one every Hollow attack. **"Koten Zanshun**, (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)I reject." Orihime yelled with hard eyes as Tsubaki, who had been circling around her, immediately shot off towards the middle Hollow.

The Hollow roared and jumped in the air before spitting acid at the duo. The other two Hollow ran toward her from two different sides.

Orihime saw what happened and spoke in rapid succession, like she was taught how. **"Shiko-Sei Shirudo,** (Directional Shield) **Santen Kesshun**, (Three Sacred Links Shield) I reject." she said quickly as Tsubaki shot straight up and blasted through the Hollow in the air.

Meanwhile Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon shot from her clips and formed a triangular shield, ten feet in three directions. The shield blocked the acid and both of the Hollows' clawed strikes.

Both Orihime and Naruto were safe from the attacks, with the latter smirking at the progress. The Hollows jumped back when they saw their attacks didn't work. One roared in anger, while the other spit more acid at the shield.

Said shield continued to protect the two with no difficulty. **"Koten Zanshun**, I reject." she said again as Tsubaki came from behind a Hollow, destroying it in the process.

When the other Hollow saw that it was the last one, it reacted on instinct and fled the scene. Or at least it tried. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he vanished in a shunshin. The Hollow's tail was grabbed, with one hand, and pulled back into their dimension. The blonde stabbed the Hollows tail with his sword and pinned it to the ground. He nodded at Orihime, as the Hollow swiped at him.

Seconds later Orihime destroyed the stationary Hollow with Tsubaki. "I told you the second week was going to be better." Naruto said with a large smile as Tsubaki circled around him.

Orihime gave a weak smile at the blonde's words. Even Tsubaki seemed as if he was smiling under his long white scarf. She may act like her regular self outside of battle, but Naruto was a miracle worker. "I wouldn't say better, more like doing your job." she said crossing her fingers and giving a short prayer for the Hollows she defeated.

The blonde smiled at the sight. She always did that after defeating the Hollows. It was most likely due to the encounter she had with Sora, having admitted that she never forgot about him entirely.

In the meantime she recalled all her spirits and opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her. "You okay Hime?" Naruto asked showing concern for his princess, like every other time she finished this. She slowly nodded her head and the blonde wrapped her in his arms. "You don't have to do that anymore, if you don't want to. I just wanted to see that you were able to." he said rubbing her head, comforting her slowly.

She reciprocated the blonde's action and leaned into his chest. Naruto leaned into her head and took a long sniff. "You hair still smells good, after all this time."

"You don't, you really need to take a shower." Orihime fired at him, quickly taking a step back to cover her mouth in shock. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud." she squeaked out.

Naruto looked down at her body and pouted. "Well I didn't want to say it either, but you need a shower too. " he returned the quip.

She pouted and glared at the blonde, making the blonde blush at the thoughts going through his mind. He loved the seeing the sweat glistening all over the girl's ample cleavage. Sweat literally covered her body, they had been sparring for a few hours before the Hollows appeared.

"I'm not too tired Naruto-kun." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You want to get even dirtier?" she asked in her sultry voice.

"There's nothing stopping us." Naruto asked in his own low voice as he leaned in to kiss her.

They've only been kissing for a few minutes before a clearing of a throat was heard. Orihime squeaked and covered herself against Naruto's body as best as she could.

The blonde looked over to see Tessai standing with a sheepish look on his face. "Me and my big mouth." he breathed out in annoyance. "Kisuke's ready with the portal to Soul Society?" he asked as the man shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm just telling you that he needs a week to prepare it, so you two should rest."

"I'm good for a rest. I'm in desperate need of a shower anyway." Orihime muffled against his chest making Naruto chuckle.

"Alright I'll handle the transportation back to town. How long have you been looking for us anyway?" Naruto asked as a clone appeared to gather up all their equipment, while Orihime went to put more clothing on.

Naruto couldn't keep the glare from his face as he looked at Tessai. He turned his eyes away from the man, who just kept the same expression on his face as he stared at the blonde. "I never lost you. I can feel your Reiatsu from town."

The blonde shuddered and looked at the returning girl, wearing her school uniform. "Alright, grab on tightly you two, we'll be on my roof in 3... 2... 1." Naruto counted down before they disappeared in a yellow flash.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Instantly the trio appeared on the roof of Naruto's apartment. Orihime looked sickly green, only Naruto and Tessai looked fine. "Oh yeah I forgot to worn you about that, sorry hime." Naruto said as a clone appeared with a book. He handed it to Naruto before dispelling.

The book was much like any scroll in his time, only better. It had two hundred pages, and only a few were filled with storage seals and ideas for other seals. He smiled before walking over to Orihime as Tessai cleared his throat again.

"Kisuke wants everybody to be at the hideout in a weeks' time at sunset. So get your rest, because in a week you'll be going to the Soul Society." Tessai said before a super long, white strip of cloth coiled around him dozens of times. When it tightened all the way around his body, it flashed white and Tessai was gone from his location.

Naruto and Orihime stared in admiration. "That was awesome." Naruto praised with his mouth open. Orihime only nodded her head slowly.

The blonde looked at his girlfriend and squeezed her in his arms. "So, your house or mine?" Naruto said with a smile, loving that her shirt was becoming translucent because of Orihime's sweaty body.

She blushed knowing where his eyes were. "My house, we'll continue where we left off." she said running around his body and hopped on his back. "Go on Naru-kun. To my house!" she exclaimed in pure happiness as Naruto jumped from roof to roof towards her apartment.

**=Just Outside of Karakura Town=**

Uryu stood in front of a waterfall holding a physical bow, while panting from exhaustion after two weeks of training. It's silver with dark blue outlining, the middle being the same shade of dark blue. The bow seemed to be connected to the glove he was wearing on his right hand.

Said glove was pure white, with blue stripes. It traveled up his arm, stopping two inches before his elbow.

Originally he only needed to train for a single week to master the use of the **Sanrei Glove**, but he had an extra week, what's the harm in training. It only benefited him.

Mastering that glove was no easy feat though. It was designed to push away the spiritual particles surrounding it, making it harder for a Quincy to make their bows and arrows.

He remembered telling the dark skinned woman that he preferred to train alone. In truth, if he wasn't training in the use of the Sanrei Glove, he would have accepted the offer. The glove was that classified, even his own father didn't know he had the glove. But if he will when he returns home in a few hours.

He wont be ordered to take it off, because then he'll end up losing his Quincy powers.

The young Quincy lowered his head, he knew how dangerous the heart of the lion's den was going to be. It was the only reason why he put the glove on in the first place. The glove gave him a major boost in strength and speed, giving him access to a whole set of different skills, he spent the second week becoming efficient in.

He recalled the bow back into his glove and clenched and unclenched his hand. After the first week of his training, he allowed his hand a few hours of rest before he restarted his training.

He heard a clearing of a throat and turned around, cautiously aiming an arrow at the intruder. He saw Tessai standing there with his hands crossing over his stomach. He gave a respectful bow to the Quincy. "Urahara-sama wants you to come to the hideout next week at sunset. He'll have the portal ready by then." Tessai relayed the message before disappearing in the same fashion as before.

Uryu watched the man leave with a ready look on his face. "It's nearly time." he muttered retracting his bow as he began his trek back home.

**=Next Week - Sunset=**

The group of eight stood in front of Kisuke and his little group. The group used that extra week to just enjoy the city, because then they wouldn't see it for some time. They had a Shinigami to save from other Shinigami.

The pale blonde unsheathed his sword and stabbed it in the air in a similar fashion a red haired Shinigami did three weeks prior. The same Japanese sliding doors appeared and opened. "Usually, a **Jigokucho**, a black winged butterfly, would escort you into the Soul Society. But seeing as how I'm banned from that plane, you eight will be going there illegally." Kisuke explained.

Yoruichi took point and turned her head. "Stay in the middle and keep moving. We don't want the **Kototsu** (Wrestling-Surge) appearing at our tails. Just keep up with me if you want to live." the dark skinned beauty said as she walked up to the gate.

After she ran through it, everyone else followed. "Good luck everyone." Ururu said as Chad, being the last one, ran through the gate. Before he passed through, he gave a thumbs up.

"I have a feeling, they'll be successful in their endeavor." Tessai commented as the **Senkaimon** closed and disappeared.

**A/N: I'll end the chapter here. Thank you again, everyone that read and reviewed chapter six. I'm finally finished with the chapter, now I can move over to another story. Like Killer Instinct, I would have updated that this week, but this story took the slot. Even I didn't want to update Crossing Dimensions, this week, I wanted to update Seals of Forgotten Time. I obviously didn't, so maybe that'll be next time. I'll flip a coin between KI and SoFT. I'll let fate decide.**

**Now thank you everyone that's reading and going to review this chapter.**

**JayJay is out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here I am with the next chapter of Crossing Dimensions. I was trying to enjoy my last days of Xbox Live, but it ran out on the twenty-fifth. I now have more time to work on my stories.**

**Well lets just get this chapter started.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach… duh. *Crying*_

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Eight**

**= Entering Soul Society =**

A small explosion in the sky immediately shot out a multitude of people. A few of them righted themselves in the air and promptly landed on their feet. Others… were not so fortunate.

"Orihime! I thought I made it clear that none of you were to attack the Kototsu!" Yoruichi immediately began yelling at the walnut haired teen, currently being carried in Naruto's arms, bridal style. She was wearing a black, sleeveless, undershirt with an orange shirt over that. Her black pants were form fitting and her shoes were obviously designed to withstand high speeds.

"Well sorry for saving all of your lives. Next time I'll just let that thing swallow up my friends." Orihime promptly and sarcastically quipped back. The big breasted teen was wearing a civilians attire. A simple pink shirt, and gray pants, that had a similar pink colored strip going down the sides. Over her pink shirt was a black bulletproof vest, that Naruto adorned with more protective seals on the inside.

The blonde was glad to find that this dimension's protective vests resembled his ANBU's own protective vests. It made things seem nostalgic for a bit.

The dark skinned woman was about to retort when Naruto whistled loudly. "That's enough of that. You're like, right in my ear." the blonde said while setting Orihime down on her feet. The blonde was wearing a crimson muscle shirt, along with black cargo pants. He had his own vest over his crimson shirt and also his two cloaks over his attire.

"Lets just be glad that we made it through that place." Naruto added while looking at Uryu. "You alright Uryu?" he asked noticing the teen's ripped cape, or lack of.

The glasses wearing teen fixed his glasses as he stood to his feet. "Yeah, thanks to Sado-san." he said patting the large teen on his shoulder. Uyru was wearing a Quincy's traditional attire, sans the destroyed cape. "Never again will I wear a cape."

Sado nodded and gave Uryu thumbs up. "No problem." he simply said. The gentle giant was wearing a gray shirt with a magenta strip going down the left side of his chest and back. His wore dark gray pants and regular shoes.

Sasuke scoffed as he walked over to a groaning Tatsuki. "It wasn't the cape's fault. You were just too close to that weird wall." the Uchiha said as he hefted her up to her feet. The Uchiha was wearing his old attire that he somehow replicated. It was weird for the blonde to see him wearing that. Since the first time he wore that, he tried to capture one of his brethren.

Tatsuki was wearing an old fashioned karate outfit. Though hers was more of a dark gray, than a pure white. Her black belt was tied tightly around her waist and her hands were covered in dark gray, fingerless, gloves. It was obvious by her attire that she knew full well what she was getting herself into.

"How come you didn't catch me like Naruto did to Orihime-chan?" she complained while rubbing her butt, since she landed right on it.

"Hm." Sasuke grunted as he turned his head. "You had the skill to right yourself. It's not my fault you didn't do it." he said as he looked over at the large gate in the distance. "Why is Ichigo running over there so suddenly?" he asked with a raised brow.

Yoruichi yelled at the carrot haired teen to stop. But she was too late as the gate dropped suddenly and a giant man appeared just as fast.

When I say giant… I mean giant. He was easily as tall as the gate he was guarding. The man was wearing the classic Shinigami attire, with it only covering his right arm, while his left was covered with silver armor. He swung one of his axes, which Ichigo narrowly ducks under. "I AM JIDANBO! GUARDIAN OF THE WEST GATE! IF YOU WANT TO ENTER, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME IN A DUAL!" he yelled as Ichigo hopped a few meters away from the guardian.

"Defeating you is going to be easy with so many people on our side." Uyru said as he run to join Ichigo's side.

An axe struck the ground between them, making the concrete slant upwards and stay like that. The new wall effectively blocked his approach. "You people are such trash, uncivilized, you must be from one of the higher numbers. Well this city has rules, that you trash must abide by. First, you need to wash your hands when you return home. Second, no eating food that has already fallen on the floor. And third, all duals are fought one on one." he said picking up his axe, now that they knew his rules.

"What the hell is this guy?" Sasuke asked with a twitchy brow.

"I know, who does he think he is, telling me I cant eat food off the floor. That's what the five second rule is for." Naruto said with a growl.

He was surprised to feel Orihime slapping his arm. "Stop doing that. I have to kiss those." she said pinching his lips between her fingers.

Naruto's response was muffled, but he did succeed in pointing at Ichigo who blocked another of Jidanbo's heavy strikes. Ichigo continued to look at the large frame in front of him, gauging him for any weaknesses. He was a large man, of course, and very powerful, but he was stronger. He knew that from when he blocked so many of the man's downward attacks.

"I'm tired of playing games now. It's time to finish this dual of ours." the giant Shinigami said as he withdrew another large axe from his kimono.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and clenched his Zanpakto tighter. The man swung one of his axes at Ichigo, with the other approaching from the other side. "These axes are annoying." he muttered.

He quickly protected his body with his large sword, blocking one of the axes. His eyes caught the sight of the second axe coming his way and he acted accordingly. With a quick spin, he batted away both of the axes and succeeded in shattering them. The carrot haired teen released a shockwave of energy that swept the man off of his feet, not aware of his broken axes.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at the ease Ichigo dispatched of the guardian. The blonde walked up to the teen and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I see someone learned how to fight."

"Nope." Ichigo quickly replied back with a chuckle. "I just increased my stamina and guts."

Naruto's eyes widened a little at his reply, before they returned to normal and he chuckled. "Say what you want. It's obvious you know how to fight now. Keep it up and you may just get a shot at me after all." the blonde said as the giant man began picking himself up.

"Even then he'll need the experience to stand a decent chance." Sasuke mocked as walked to the other side of Ichigo, who glared in reply. "I'm just playing Kurosaki. This loser isn't that strong."

"Yeah, cause you're so much stronger than me." Naruto replied sarcastically. "Remind me how many times I saved your butt in the past." the blonde said with a glare.

"I'll remind you who was dead last at the academy." Sasuke quipped back with his own glare.

Naruto response was cut off when loud crying echoed in the area. "What the hell? Is he crying?" Naruto muttered as he took a few steps backwards when a large tear fell near him.

"Look I'm sorry for breaking your axes. It was the only way I could get you to stop your relentless attacks. I guess I could've only broken one, that might have been enough right?" Ichigo continued to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing. He's the enemy, just kill him." Tatsuki harshly yelled as she walked up to them with the others behind her.

"That's not a nice thing to say Tatsuki-chan. Cant you see he's in enough pain already?" Orihime responded with a soft face.

Tatsuki just crossed her arms and took a deep breath to calm her attitude. Yoruichi just stood back and observed. She was irked Ichigo would act recklessly and attack without a second thought. But, seeing as how he survived and won, she'll let it slide.

"You're such a good guy." Jidanbo said with more tears in his eyes, and liquid exiting his nose. He loosely grabbed Ichigo and continued to thank him for his kindness. "I'm such a pathetic failure. Both as a warrior and a man." he sobbed louder, making everyone cover their ears. "I've been the guardian of the west gate for three hundred years, never in that time has anyone defeated me… until today. You may enter." he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Again Naruto patted the teen's shoulder. "We can pass too right?" Uryu asked cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Of course. I lost to your leader, I don't have the right to reject his subordinates." Jidanbo replied as he turned around and bent over, his fingers digging into the ground and grabbing onto the gate from under it.

Naruto laughed loudly at the giant's words. "He really thinks carrot top's our leader." Naruto hysterically laughed, grabbing onto his stomach.

His laughter was joined by Sasuke's who couldn't believe the absurdity of the notion. "It's obvious I'm the leader." the Uchiha said, immediately cutting off Naruto's laughter.

"Who said you were the leader? It's more than obvious I'm the leader of this group." the blonde glared at his rival.

"Because I'm an Uchiha. We're the elite of the elite." Sasuke smirked while crossing his arms.

"And yet none of your clan became the Hokage, while both me and my father became Hokage. I still have the cloak." Naruto said holding up some of his kage cloak with his fingers.

Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou flared to life and he audibly growled at the blonde.

The former Jinchuriki couldn't return the glare because a feeling called for his attention when Jidanbo succeeded in lifting the entire gate up above him. He was frightfully looking at somebody.

"Who the hell is that." Ichigo asked, no longer near the bickering duo.

"I-it's the captain and lieutenant of squad three, Gin Ichimaru and…"

"Minato Namikaze." Naruto said appearing near Ichigo. His eyes were wide as he stared at the other blonde. "My father." he said.

First, Gin was a tall, and really skinny, male. His facial features could be said to resemble a crafty fox's. His eyes were in slits, not all the way open, but still obviously open to allow him sight. His mouth was curved in a crooked smile, and reminded him of Sai immediately. He wore the standard attire all Shinigami wore, along with his captain's haori over it, with the inseam being light blue. "Oh look there's another Minato in front of me." he said in a carefree way.

Minato looked on with hard, blue eyes. It was obvious by his expression that he didn't remember anything from when he was alive. He looked the same he did when the other blonde last seen him, except for his attire. He too, was wearing the Shinigami's outfit and had some sort of badge on his left arm. "I have no son." he harshly said, causing Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

Even Sasuke was shocked by the former Hokage's words. "What are you talking about. You two look exactly alike." you could tell the Uchiha was angry at Minato's words.

"No Sasuke, he's right." Naruto said while closing his eyes and looking down. His first meeting with his father flashed in his mind. The man's proud smile was slowly morphed into the emotionless mask he was wearing now. "It's obvious death changes a man." Naruto said opening his eyes, his blue no longer being there.

His crimson eyes glared at the man who forgot his life. "And here I thought I would be glad when I saw you." he muttered before he vanished.

"Naruto-kun, don't!" Yoruichi quickly yelled in vain.

The younger blonde appeared in front of his father and threw a straight punch. The elder promptly caught Naruto's punch and encircled his hand around the fist. "No son of mine is that slow." Minato said while pulling the blonde and punching him in the chest and sending him backwards. "Or that weak."

In his angered haze, Naruto didn't care that he was hit. His spiritual energy was leaking from his body in waves. A red fog covered his skidding body as he crouched on a single knee. He continued to glare at Minato with pure hate in his eyes.

He didn't notice he was on the other side of the gate, until Ichigo and Jidanbo flew backwards and it started dropping. "Bye-Bye." Gin said in a singsong voice as it fully closed.

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke said from beside the blonde.

The blonde whipped at the Uchiha, his crimson eyes bleeding in rage. He narrowed them before he turned and walked away, still angry.

"Wow, what a twist." Uryu thought out loud.

"Naruto-kun." Orihime softly spoke while looking at the retreating blonde's back.

"He just needs time to calm down right now. We just need to find another way inside that place. I doubt any of the other gate guardians are going to let us through, even if we were to defeat them." Sasuke said also looking at Naruto's back.

What just happened caused a question to pop in his mind. 'If the Fourth Hokage's here, who else is?'

Yoruichi was torn between helping Naruto or helping the rest of the group. After moments of consideration, she chose the group. If what Sasuke said was true, then Naruto really needed time to cope with the recent events.

But from what the blonde told her, his father has been dead for nearly nineteen years. For him to come to the Soul Society meant that he was a very capable fighter when he was alive. "Don't worry about Naruto-kun, Sasuke's right. There is another, more dangerous, way into the Seireitei. And I know just the person to help us with that." she said before she began tapping her foot. "Its really annoying finding her though, she's always moving around."

"Okay, now can we start looking for this chick now. It's kind of depressing over here." Tatsuki said with an annoyed tone.

"Wait, let me heal this guy." Orihime said with a soft voice, clearly concerned for the giant guardian. **"Soten Kisshun, I reject."** she said as two spirits flew over Jidanbo's wound and began healing it quickly.

"Good job Orihime-chan. Now let's begin this search." Ichigo said before running off in a random direction.

"I didn't even tell him what we were looking for." Yoruichi said before Ichigo came running back.

"What are we looking for?" he asked, a little out of breath.

The purple haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." she said as everyone face faulted. "But we can ask the district's elder. He's old enough to tell us what we need." she said before she began walking towards the nearest town.

"The Rukongai had a total of three hundred and twenty different districts, eighty in each direction. The closer they were to the Seireitei, the lower the number, and the further away, the higher the number. The lower the number, the more peace the district was, while the higher the number was filled with poor vagrants, lucky enough to have a soul burial." Yoruichi explained during the walk.

**= Squad Six Barracks - Holding Cells =**

A lone Shinigami prisoner sat quietly in the prison cell. She wore a sad, but otherwise blank, expression. She looked up when she heard the familiar footsteps of someone. She softly smiled when she saw another Shinigami.

The boy looked her age, but wasn't relatively close to it, he was much younger. He was a short male with black hair going down to his chin and blue eyes. Slung over, and around, his shoulders was a Shinigami styled medical kit. "I'm here with your lunch Kuchiki-sama." the preteen looking Shinigami said as he quickly jogged while carrying a simple tray of nutrients.

Before he could reach the slot to give her the food, he slipped and fell to the floor. The food was flung through the air and splattered all over the ground.

Rukia covered her mouth with her hand, as she released a slight chuckle. "Oh Hanataro-san, you're so silly. You don't have to rush on my account, I'm not going anywhere." she said her voice getting a sad tone the more she talked.

Hanataro stood to his feet and immediately started bowing his head. "Sorry Rukia-sama, I didn't mean to spill your food. I'll go get you more." he said before quickly realizing he needed to clean up when he tripped on some mashed potatoes.

Minutes passed before he finished and left. Rukia's visage became somber when she watched him leave. He was the only one she allowed herself to show emotion around. Maybe it was because he wasn't like the other Shinigami, she didn't really know the answer.

Footsteps reached her ears again. She noticed immediately, by the sound of the gait that they weren't Hanataro. She looked straight out the prison cell, with her usual mask of acceptance. She accepted her fate, there wasn't anything she could do to stop it, so why put in the effort.

The sight of her childhood friend didn't shock her, since she was in his squad's barracks. "Rukia, I have news." he simply said as he stood in front of her cell.

She held onto their eye contact with her same emotionless mask. She slightly nodded, telling him to continue. "It's been made official, you will be executed in fourteen days by use of the **Sokyuku**. Until then, you will be moved into **Senzaikyu** to await that day." Renji said, his voice devoid of emotion, though his eyes told a different story.

He broke eye contact to turn his head. If he looked at her eyes any longer he'll end up doing something stupid. "Thank you Renji-kun." Rukia's soft voice pierced his eardrums.

He clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists for a quick second before releasing them. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes, his resolved steeled, as he looked into her eyes.

**= The Next Day =**

Everyone was walking on the countryside, searching for the house on the map. The village elder from the day before had given them the map, stating that in another month or so, it would be useless looking for her.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sasuke complained along with Ichigo.

Orihime and Uryu, the map keepers, nodded their heads as they checked the map again. We're on the right track, we should see it by now." Uryu said turning his head a bunch of times, looking for their destination.

It was difficult to sense things as well. You would think a house would have attendants and the attendants would have a signature to lock onto. But nothing was on anybody's radar.

What was worse, Naruto's angry signature had disappeared the previous day and he still hadn't returned to them. "I wish we would find this place already. I want to punch this guy for always moving around." Tatsuki said while cracking her knuckles.

"There's no need for that Tatsuki-san. Look, over there, it's a house." Chad said calmly while pointing in the distance.

Everyone turned their heads and saw a small, one story, house in between two giant arms holding up a banner. Said banner simply read, 'Kukaku Shiba'.

"This place is a giant eyesore." Tatsuki said with a groan. She really wanted to hit this person now.

"This place looks cool~" Orihime said with fascination in her voice.

'Tatsuki's right, this place is an eyesore.' Uryu thought with sweat dripping from his face.

'I don't want anybody to see me walking in that place.' Ichigo thought with the same dripping face.

'Now I know why he prefers to live alone.' Sasuke thought, his face turning sickly green with disgust.

"Yup, I told you guys I would be able to immediately recognize it. Kukaku was always one for flash." Yoruichi said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Alright everybody, onward to the house." she said pointing at the house and began softly pushing Ichigo forward.

"Ahh! Why do I have to be first?" he yelled as he desperately tried to head towards the back of the group. He found it was impossible to do that, and had to quickly give up and walk towards the house under his own control.

"HALT!" a pair of voices yelled from above before the group could fully reach the small house. Two monstrous figures stood from the giant arms. "I, Koganehiko…" one voice yelled from the left.

"And I, Shiroganehiko." the other voice said from the right, yelled before they both jumped down to the ground, kicking up a lot of dust.

"WILL NEVER LET YOU PASS!" they both yelled in unison.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he glared at the twin guardians. He, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Uryu dropped into defensive postures, while Orihime and Chad just marveled at their tall figures.

Yoruichi appeared in between them and soon had their ears between her fingers. "Hello boys, so nice to see you again." she said with a smirk.

"Yoruichi-dono!" they yelled in unison with tears in their eyes.

Seconds later they all walked into the house, and immediately began walking down stairs. A feeling burned in the back of Sasuke's mind. 'Could it be?' he thought with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't know you were Yoruichi-dono's companions." Shiroganehiko said, since his twin remained outside to continue the watch of the house. "Am I to assume this is a coincidence? We had another stranger come to this house the previous day." the man said before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Really? Who do you think that is?" Yoruichi asked, though she had a strong feeling she already knew who it was.

The man sat on his knees in front of two large sliding doors, before he nodded. "Yes, Kukaku-sama." he said before opening the doors and the others looked into the room.

Inside was a two people, a woman and a man. The woman was sitting on a lot of different colored throw pillows, and the man was resting his head on the woman's lap. A piece of pocky was sticking out of his mouth and a smile was on his lips. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned with his Sharingan spinning in anger.

The blonde looked at the Uchiha with a regular smile, before it widened and his teeth shinned in the light.

_= Flashback - Yesterday = _

_During the past few hours Naruto's eyes finally retuned to their cerulean color. He opened his eyes and looked around. All around him were bodies, all with claw marks on them and blood was dripping from his fingers. He noticed as he looked around that spirit particles were lifted themselves off the bodies and evaporating in the air._

_He blinked before looking at his hand. It was the same as the surrounding bodies, the blood was becoming spirit particles and evaporating in the air. He narrowed his eyes when his hand became clean, before he shrugged and walked away. He knew he had wandered quite a ways away from the center of the Soul Society. It was only ten minutes ago when the fights happened._

_He was nearly mugged himself, before he set off the riot. Even with his mind calmed down, he couldn't bring himself to care about what just happened. His mind was still a little angry at the older blonde. 'I wish Kurama was here to talk to me. I know he would tell me, __**"It's alright. The memories of the living don't belong in the afterlife. But there, might be a way to have them recover such treasures."**__' the blonde thought, mimicking Kurama's voice to the best of his ability in his mind. 'It's too bad I don't know if this was true or not.' the blonde thought again before he shook his head._

_He might as well make his way back towards the others. He took a deep breath before he ran. After a few minutes of running he traveled through a countryside. There was nothing but grass for a long way and it was filled with a few hills. He knew he made his way through here when he wasn't in the right mind._

_He blinked and skid to a stop when he saw something in the distance. It was a lone house and a very long chimney, nothing strange about that. But on both sides of the house was a pair of arms holding a large pink banner that read, 'Kukaku Shiba'._

"_Whoa, that house is awesome!" Naruto yelled with giddiness, his prior mood evaporated. "Whoever this Kukaku Shiba is, must be the most artistic person ever." Naruto exclaimed in praise as he quickly jogged over to the house._

"_HALT STRANGER!" two pairs of voices yelled on each of the giant arms. "I Koganehiko…" one voice yelled._

"_And I, Shiroganehiko…" the other voice yelled, before the two men jumped from the arms and landed on the ground._

"_WILL NEVER LET YOU PASS!" they yelled in unison._

_The blonde chuckled in delight as he clapped his hands. "That entrance was awesome." he said with a large smile on his face as he got a good look at the two obvious twin guardians._

_The two were nearly identical in appearance, save for their different color scheme and facial features. They both had red caps on, with white, feathery tassels on top. They both had light blue scarves with gold highlights. And they both were really tall, reaching the same height as Tessai back in the human world._

_That's where their similarities end, since they wearing different colored tops. Koganehiko's being white, while his brother's was yellow. Also Shiroganehiko had a long face with a normal chin, while his brother had a broad face on a split chin._

"_What business…" Koganehiko started._

"_Do you have…" Shiroganehiko continued._

"_Here!?" they both ended with a yell._

_Naruto chuckled as he pointed at the banner. "I just wanted to meet this Kukaku person. I just want to see her in person and praise her for awesome house." Naruto said with a grin._

"_That's not good enough stranger." Shiroganehiko said as he balled his fist._

"_If you want to see the master, you must defeat us." Koganehiko finished as the two brothers took a stance._

_Naruto shrugged his shoulders and vanished in between them. Time slowed as he seemed to float between them, before he flicked both of their foreheads sending them flying backwards._

_He landed in front of the door and looked in both directions. "Whoops, that was too much Baa-chan." he muttered with a sigh. There was no way she would come here, since she was most likely still in her coma at the moment. 'Alright Naruto, enough of thinking of that place. There's a time and a place for everything.' the blonde though before quickly opening the door._

_He stepped inside and immediately began falling down a flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom, he was on his head before falling on his back. His eyes were in swirls while his ears were ringing._

"_What the hell was that!?" a voice yelled from the other side of the sliding doors. "Ganju, if that's you I swear I'm kicking your ass."_

_The blonde focused his eyes and noticed a man standing above him. "It's not me nee-san. It's the stranger that defeated the twins a few seconds ago." the man answered his sister._

_He was a pretty muscular person with a similar muscular chin. He was wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest, and white pants. "What happened to your eyebrow?" Naruto asked while pointing at his partially missing, left eyebrow. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw it right, and chuckled when it remained._

"_Well bring him to me, so I can kill him." she said before Ganju angrily reached for the blonde._

"_Get up sunflower!" he yelled as he picked the blonde up and threw him into the room._

_Naruto chuckled when he landed on his knees. He looked forward and was greeted by the sight of a sexy woman._

_Her hair was black and kind of long. Her eyes were a light shade of green and held a strange glimmer in them. Her ample bosom was held back by, what looked like a giant red bandanna, with a black simple under it._

_Her right arm was cut off from the elbow and bandaged, but had a prosthetic arm as her replacement. Her left arm had a tattoo on her shoulder and in her hand was a simple wooden pipe. She had a very long and loose looking, white skirt covering her private areas, as one of her legs was raised a bit. Also she looked to be sitting on nearly a dozen different colored throw pillows. Also another thing of note, was the small sword peeking from behind her lower back._

"_My name is Kukaku Shiba, as you already know. Why have you come here?" she asked with a toothy smirk._

"_Wow, this is your sister? She's hot!" Naruto yelled in surprise._

_Kukaku's eyes widened a bit, before a smirk appeared on her lips. "That's just the reaction I wanted. Ganju leave us for a moment." she said, noticing her brother grew angry at his words, but reluctantly left._

"_Bonnie-chan? Where're you at! We're going to town!" he yelled in the air as he began leaving the house._

_Naruto grinned at the retreating man. "Well, I only wanted to tell you I love your-" Naruto said before he turned his head to see Kukaku right in his face. Or better yet, her cleavage was the first thing he noticed, and who would blame him. It was just there for his viewing pleasure. "Boobs." he droned before noticing his slipup. "I mean your house. I love how your house looks." he said chuckling in embarrassment._

"_No, you had it right the first time." Kukaku smirked inching herself closer to Naruto. "You know you're different than the other souls in this place. Could you be one of the Ryoka I've heard about?" she asked with her lips right near his ear._

_Naruto shuddered in arousal as he took a big sniff of her hair. Instantly the smell of tobacco entered his nose and immediately reminded him of the Sandaime._

_That bit of news jolted him backwards in shock. "Okay, that's all I wanted to do here so I'll be going now." Naruto said as he stood up, before a hand latched around his wrist._

"_No, you'll stay here or I'll be forced to rip your scrotum off your body." she said with a sultry voice._

_It made the blonde gulp in terror and wonder how a voice that sweet could speak those words. Though, Anko had said something similar to him a few months before he became the Rokudaime. "Okay." he shakily said as he quickly sat down._

_Kukaku brought her prosthetic hand to the beginning of her red bandanna and pulled it down a bit. "Well mister Ryoka I have a proposition for you. How you complete it will decide whether I punish you or not for what you did to my guardians. Do you want to know what I want?" she asked pulling the cloth down a little more, showing a bit of both of her areolas._

_Naruto's eyes focused on the peaking nips and the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. "Yes I do." he said as she pulled the fabric all the way down, only for his eyes to see._

_= End Flashback =_

"You know, just chilling. I was going to start looking for you during the afternoon, but I found her pocky stash. I needed a snack, so I stayed." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"What the hell Namikaze-kun!?" Orihime yelled while glaring at the blonde. "We just got here, and you already-" she was interrupted as Naruto appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He whispered something into her ear and she began quieted down a bit, but kept the anger in her eyes. "Sorry Hime. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he said while kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile Yoruichi smirked at a smiling Kukaku as she plopped on one of the pillows. "I'll get the details later. I came here to ask for a favor Kukaku."

"Of course you have Yoruichi. That's the only reason you visit me." she said before her smile turned into a smirk. "Is it gonna cause a lot of trouble?" she asked already knowing the answer from Naruto.

"You already know it is." Yoruichi smiled widely.

"Good. You know how much I love trouble." Kukaku said before turning her gaze to the kids behind the purple haired woman. "Okay I'll help the brats break into the Seireitei. And I got just the method. GANJU, GET IN HERE!" she yelled before an adjacent door slid open.

"How may I be of service Nee-chan?" Ganju said from the other side of the door, already bowing. He lifted his head and immediately locked gazes with a surprised Ichigo.

"Y-YOU!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? HEY, THAT'S MY LINE! STOP COPYING ME!" They continued to yell in unison before their bickering became incomprehensible.

"Huh, they know each other. Well that answers that question." Naruto said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear. They only heard it because Kukaku violently smashed both of their heads together in anger.

"WHAT! HAVE! I! TOLD! YOU! ABOUT! YELLING! IN! MY! HOUSE!?" she yelled while stomping on both Ganju and Ichigo. "IF SOMEONE IS GONNA YELL IN HERE, IT'S GOING TO BE ME!" Kukaku yelled before kicking both of their bodies into the wall, opposite, the front door. She turned around with a smile. "Now, before we begin the preparations, let's see if I can get you humans fed."

"Whoo, food, finally. I'm starving." Tatsuki, unembarrassed, exclaimed in delight as she followed Kukaku.

"I'm a bit hungry myself." Chad said while he too followed Kukaku.

As everybody started following the matriarch of the Shiba clan, Orihime harshly pinched the blonde in his side. Said blonde winced as he looked apologetically at the teen in his arms. "We'll have a talk about this after lunch." she said with a menacing, yet always cute, face as she followed the group.

The former kage smiled as he watched her leave. He knew he wasn't in trouble, since he and Kukaku were the only ones that knew what happened. He turned and walked out of the room, heading up the flight of stairs.

When he reached the top he immediately saw the twins. "Hey guys, again, sorry for yesterday." Naruto said before jumping onto one of the giant arms.

"No problem, Naruto-dono. You defeated us, fair and square." one of the twins said.

"The next intruder wont be so lucky though, whoever they may be." the other twin said.

Naruto smiled as he sat down on the fist, the texture reminding him of the Hokage Mountain for some reason. "So am I going to get any details about your stay here last night?" a voice said behind the blonde, as another back pressed against his.

The act instantly reminded him of a time when he and Jiraiya had eaten ice cream together. It was before he tried to head to Ame by himself, but the blonde had eyes and ears all around the village. 'Though even then, Ero-Sennin was still my master, and he slipped away. I know though, if I had been with him, he might still be alive. Though again, there might be a strong possibility that he's here.' Naruto quickly thought as he cast his eyes toward the blue sky above them.

"That's uncharacteristic of you to want to know the details of my life Sasuke. Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes forward.

"I just wanted to tell you, everything's going to work out alright. We're heading into the reaper's den, so to speak. You'll meet your father again and you two will most likely fight." Sasuke said trying to comfort his old rival.

The blonde smiled. "Is that sentiment I'm hearing from the Elite Uchiha behind me? Are you getting soft in this new dimension of ours?" the Uzumaki asked in pure amusement.

The slight twitch in the opposite back told him his answer. "Hell no, I still don't like you. I still think you're in idiot. I'm telling you, don't die in there. If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me. Got it dobe?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Naruto chuckled mirthfully. "The same goes for you criminal." Naruto said with a smirk. "And plus, that's dobe-sama. Why do you keep forgetting my previous rank? You're the one that's still a Genin." Naruto mocked playfully.

"Ranks mean nothing to me. You should know that power is all you need to command respect." Sasuke quickly spoke, quieting down the blonde's chuckling. "Plus I've been thinking of something about yesterday."

Naruto nodded since he's been thinking about it too. "I know. If my father was here, there's also a chance your brother is here as well. The Soul Society is where good souls go when they die. Hueco Mundo, is where bad souls go and turn into Hollows. I have no doubt Itachi is here somewhere, either as one of these pluses around us, or a Shinigami inside the Seireitei."

Silence was the blonde's answer to his words. "I was going to say, there might be a chance your father was brainwashed since he died by means of the **Shiki Fujin**. That was an express line straight here, he should have retained his memories and even a bit of his skills." Sasuke explained.

The former Hokage thought about his rival's words. "Say this is true, how am I supposed to remind him that I'm his son?"

"Hmph." the raven haired Uchiha grunted as he stood to his feet. "Remember what I told you at the Valley of the End and you'll know." he said before hopping down and returning to the inside of the house.

Naruto closed his mind and searched it for the answer. _"You know what they say, don't you Naruto? When two shinobi are powerful enough, they are able read each other's thoughts simply by an exchange of their fists. Without ever uttering a single word, get it?" Sasuke said as he smirked crazily at the blonde with black flames covering his face._

_The young Genin just stared at the other with soft eyes. "You've always been naïve Naruto. Tell me, do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind!?" the Uchiha yelled as he went through a short sequence of hand seals._

Naruto opened his eyes as a small smile graced his lips. Things were so easy to understand back then. Now, it's nothing but complications upon complications. He stood up slow and his cloaks fluttered in the wind. 'Okay father, we'll meet again. I've always wanted to fight you anyway.' Naruto thought as he too dropped from the arm.

**= Lieutenant's Meeting =**

A meeting was being held between the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. A meeting between the Captains, also meant a meeting between the gathered Lieutenants. Unlike the Captains, who stood at their meeting, the Lieutenants chose to sit around a circular table. The table was made of mahogany and was large enough to accommodate them all, and then some.

Introducing from squad one's Lieutenant to squad thirteen's Lieutenant.

Chojiro Sasakibe, Lieutenant of the first squad's Captain-Commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Chojiro has pupil-less amber eyes, short silver-gray hair, a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over his standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck underneath his uniform and, like every Lieutenant, his Lieutenant armband was on his left arm. He was unconditionally loyal to his captain, like every lieutenant should be.

Marechiyo Omaeda, Lieutenant of the second squad's Captain, Sui-Feng. Marechiyo is a large man, almost twice the height of his captain, and just over four times her weight. He has black hair, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He is apart of one of the four noble families, the Omaeda family, and thus is very wealthy, his weight being the result of it. He was more of a coward, and everyone knew, but said nothing about it.

Minato Namikaze, Lieutenant of the third squad's Captain, Gin Ichimaru. Minato was a tall man with a usual smile on his face, but with the threat of the impending invasion, his visage was set in an emotionless mask. His semi long blonde hair, was the same as when he was alive. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, with the addition of two thin bands on each of his sleeves. In truth, he knew that Naruto was his son, Genryusai had allowed him and the others to retain their memories, having predicted something like this was going to happen. Though he personally wished he and his son would reunite with both of them being Shinigami.

Kushina Uzumaki, Lieutenant of the fourth squad's Captain, Retsu Unohana. Kushina wore the standard Shinigami uniform, and had her red hair cascading down her back without any binds. Her Shinigami kimono was open a bit, to allow her modest bust some breathing room. Like her captain, she was a peaceful person, had had her moments of unleashed rage. Her face was in a calm visage, awaiting the moment when she comes face to face with her son.

Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the fifth squad's Captain, Sosuke Aizen. Momo looked like a young girl with her black hair pulled into a bun, and brown eyes. Because of her young body, she wasn't as developed as other people, though she more than made up for it in her vast knowledge of kido and tactics. Momo is an upbeat, easy-going and generally overall nice person. She respects and has unconditional admiration for her captain.

Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the sixth squad's Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji had long red hair, with his hairline going down into a sharp widow's peak. On both sides of his peak, a pair of tribal tattoos decorated his head, underneath a white cloth around his head. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform and never liked wearing his Lieutenant armband around his arm. He was a very ambitious individual, not for position, he just wanted to defeat his captain in a fight.

Tetsuzaemon Iba, Lieutenant of the seventh squad's Captain, Sajin Komamura. Iba has a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform and carries his Zanpakto as a small blade, inside of it. At a first glance, you would assume he would be in the typical Yakuza, and you would be partially right. Since he talks, acts, and loves to fight like one.

Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the eighth squad's Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. Nanao is a slim and youthful girl with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. Nanao also wears a standard Shinigami outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them. She is a very serious and pragmatic person who often puts up with her captain's silly antics, but like all lieutenants, she is extremely respectful of her captain and follows his instructions without hesitation.

Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the ninth squad's Captain, Kaname Tosen. Shuhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek, most likely gained during a past Hollow attack. Also he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. Hisagi is also an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image.

Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the tenth squad's Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure, her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. Rangiku is a slacker that hates the paperwork that comes with her job and loves to drink to pass the time. Her personality is a complete contrast to her, stick in the mud, captain.

Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of the eleventh squad's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Yachiru is, hands down, the youngest Lieutenant of the bunch. Yachiru is a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. And just like her apparent age suggests, she is very childlike. She's a bubbly, carefree, little girl that has a tremendous amount of energy in her little body. She and Kenpachi have an unofficial, father-daughter, relationship that neither seem to care about.

Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant of the twelfth squad's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Nemu has dark green eyes, and has a very young and slender body. Her black hair is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono, which extends to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami, and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker. Nemu is a very shy, withdrawn, and introverted individual, preferring to stay silent in her captain's presence. Her expression is almost always melancholic, and it is rare to see her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes. Despite Mayuri's seeming lack of care for her existence, she is very loyal to him, since the man is both her creator and as such, her father.

Itachi Uchiha, Lieutenant of the thirteenth squad's Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. Itachi is a young looking man with hard black eyes. His black hair fell down his face with short bangs framing his eyes. He wore the typical Shinigami uniform and never seemed to keep his left arm in the sleeve, opting to keep it poking out the front of his kimono. The lines above his nose a bit more distinctly noticeable now then when he was alive, for some strange reason. Even though he looks menacing at the moment, he was a very caring individual, just like his captain.

Just like how the Captains ran things, the first squad's Lieutenant oversaw the meetings. Chojiro clapped his hands to gather the attention of his fellow Lieutenants. "Thank you all for coming here. First I would like to bring to attention to the attempted breach of our walls by the Ryoka the previous day. Minato-dono, you and your captain, responded quickly to the threat. But, it appeared you two failed in killing the would be intruders. Why is it that that wasn't achieved?" the man asked, resting his hands on the desk.

Minato angled his eyes towards the man. "Such a feat would have been easy if the Ryoka's were weak. I could immediately sense at least five of them were stronger than the average Lieutenant. Also, if my eyes hadn't deceived me, I was shocked to see the Flash Goddess, Yoruichi Shihoin among their ranks." the blonde spoke, shocking all of them.

"You're not serious! Yoruichi-sama was with the intruders?" Omaeda yelled in terror at the prospect of encountering his old Captain.

"Kitty-Kitty is back in Soul Society?" came the giggling from Yachiru, who surprisingly knew about Yoruichi.

"Yes, I'm completely serious. Since she's with them, it's only a matter of time before they penetrate our walls." Minato replied.

"Were you able to get a good look at their numbers and descriptions?" Nemu asked.

"And were the two humans, that are on our watch list there?" Renji added in a near yell.

"Yes to both of you." Minato said as he nodded and closed his eyes. "From what I sensed, eight were there in total, though I was only able to see four. One of them looks like a carbon copy of me, not surprising since he's my son, Naruto." Minato said as many of them gasped in surprise at the news. He has three, thick, marks on each of his cheeks, blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a dark red shirt, black pants, and two cloaks, the top being black with red flames."

"Mmm, just as cute as his daddy." Rangiku sultrily thought out loud.

"Stay away from my boys, you succubus." Kushina hissed out in anger.

Rangiku playfully whined as she leaned forward into the table. "That's not very nice Kushi-chan." Rangiku whined.

"_Another_ looks a little like Itachi-san." Minato quickly brought the attention back to him. "I would assume that would be your brother, Sasuke." Again the Lieutenants gasped.

'Hm, Sasuke found his way to this plane. Interesting.' Itachi thought as he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke had black hair, a little like Itachi's and piercing black eyes. Sasuke's attire seemed to be concealed by a long black cloak decorated with red clouds." Minato spoke as Itachi's eyes slowly opened at the revelation.

"The next would be Yoruichi-san, who was wearing an orange shirt with black tights. Though when the time comes that they inevitably infiltrate the area, she could easily drop off our radar. I don't think she's here to participate in any mayhem, more along the lines of simply watching." Minato spoke.

"We can only hope." Omaeda said with a fearful tone.

Everyone nodded as Minato continued. "Lastly, there was the human that took Rukia-san's powers, who Gin-taicho handled easily."

"According to the data we have at the lab, this Naruto and Sasuke could easily wreak havoc in the Seireitei. We recorded a spike in Spiritual Pressure in the Human World a few months back, that could easily prove my point." Nemu spoke briskly.

"If their resident Shinigami was able to survive have his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep ripped from his chest, then you have to assume he's in the same space as those two. Since the blonde one, was able to keep up with Byakuya-taicho, we have to be cautious around them." Renji spoke with balled up fist.

Chojiro nodded his head at the information. "My mind is also worried about what we don't know about the other four Minato-san didn't see. But if they didn't make much of an impression on him, we must assume they're as strong as a seated officer. I don't want any non-seated members of any squad encountering these people."

"That'll be impossible, since most of our military consists of non-seated Shinigami." Hisagi said as he leaned into his hand.

Chojiro nodded again with a accepting expression. "I know. Though we already know if any of the Captains run into one of them, that Ryoka will be handled."

"I already know what their objective is. They're here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her execution in thirteen days." Renji spoke with a smooth voice. Deep inside he wished they would succeeded in their endeavor, though he knew the rules and the rules must be obeyed.

"For young Rukia huh?" Itachi said as he looked at Renji. "She's the one that was sent to the Human World a few months ago. Did she befriend them that quickly?" Itachi spoke, mostly to himself.

"When this is over, there's going to be so much paperwork and my captain isn't going to touch a single piece of paper." Nanao sighed out in annoyance.

"We're going to be so busy in the next two weeks." Kushina sighed as well.

Yachiru giggled lightly as she bounced in her seat. "Ken-chan is going to have so much fun."

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I want to be the first to thank you for reading this chapter. So, thank you everyone. If you wish to review, there's a beautiful button down more, that helps you with that.**

**Originally, I was going to write the Captain's meeting. But I changed my mind and switched it to the Lieutenants, only because of who was present. Along with those three, I have two more characters from the Naruto world making an appearance… maybe three or four more if I feel like it. You can try to guess if you want, just know I already know who they are, or might be.**

**I'm not going to do the whole orb training, since it'll be just like the canon version, with the addition of Naruto and the other new members of the rescue party.**

**Well that's it for now, if you have any questions ask me. If you have any fighting requests for our two shinobi, I'll think about it. Just hope I was already thinking about the possibility of them facing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally I'm giving in. I knew I had to work on this eventually. Well lets get started, shall we?**

**First I have to apologize for the late update, something is extremely wrong with my intronet. I have no idea about the specifics but my uncle finally came back and repaired whatever was wrong with it. So yeah, I'm glad that's over with.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, that, or any other._

**Crossing Dimensions Chapter: Nine**

**=Kukaku's House=**

Lunch, earlier in the day, was just the thing the group of intruders needed before their training. The matriarch of the Shiba clan had them training on focusing their spiritual energy into circular orbs.

With the exception of Ichigo, everyone completed it easily. Though Uryu's energy was more in an oval shape, but he quickly corrected it. Ichigo needed more time, and thus spent most of the night straining to control his massive store of energy. It took Ganju to spit some wisdom his way, before he was sent on the right path.

Naruto and the entire group stood outside in the dark, with the moon only casting it's light on Kukaku. She stood beside her long fireworks cannon, where the fireworks were supposed to be entered, before being fired. "This is it kiddos, the moment of truth. It's time to put your training to the test." the woman said with a big smirk on her face.

"This is extremely huge up close. Just how much fireworks do you actually put in there?" Tatsuki asked with a look of amazement on her features.

"A lot." Kukaku answered with a smile.

"I'm heading in there first." Naruto said stepping forward with a hardened look in his eyes.

"I'm going with him." Sasuke said before Kukaku could object to the notion.

"Are you sure that's wise?" came the deep, male, voice of Yoruichi in her cat transformation. "Neither of you know the area. And if memory serves me, you'll be in there for a total of twenty minutes. Judging from the amount of Kukaku's spiritual energy, that's how long you'll be in there for." Yoruichi said with a glare, while hopping on Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde nodded and looked at the feline. "I'm sure Yoruichi-chan. I've spent a long time thinking about this last night." Naruto said petting feline.

"Plus, you had to transform into your cat form, because the human capacity is six maximum. This cannon wasn't meant to hold people in the first place." Sasuke said before Kukaku yelled in annoyance.

"It's my cannon! I decide who uses it and who doesn't!" she yelled before locking eyes with Naruto. "There's no way I'm allowing you to go there with only Sasuke as your backup." she said before the blonde tilted his head a bit.

"This mission to rescue Rukia doesn't really require a lot of people. Either Sasuke or myself could do it alone if we really wanted to, but we don't. Our mission is the fights that'll definitely happen inside." he said as his eyes slowly bled red as the sight of his father entered his mind.

Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward. "We can very much handle ourselves in a fight." Sasuke said while his own eyes bled red, as his Sharingan began hypnotically spinning.

"Alright alright, you can go. But I'm sending Ganju with you." she said as Ganju stepped into the light with a new attire. A white and green shirt with a baggy pair of black and white pants. A green bandana was on his hair, and a short, but thick, sword on the back of his hip. A circular object rested above his weapon, which undoubtedly carried a some form of fireworks.

"My brother is the only one, besides me, that know the incantation needed to pierce through the Seireitei. If their weren't so many of you, only one trip would be necessary, but I guess it cant be avoided." Kukaku said with a sigh.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. "You know what to do." the blonde said as Sasuke's Sharingan morphed into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and gazed directly into Kukaku's eyes. His right eye slowly began to bleed before he lifted a finger and wiped the blood away. "You got it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course. It was far easier than I thought it would be." he said with a smirk. "So much more than a massage." he muttered so only the blonde and Yoruichi could hear. The blonde chuckled as everyone around them grew more confused.

"Those two just get more and more interesting with each day." Uryu said with a twitch of his brow.

"That's my Sasuke-kun. Strong as hell." Tatsuki said with pride.

"Naruto-kun just gets more amazing the more I see him." Orihime said with a smile of pride of her own. "I swear next time we're alone, I'm gonna rock his world." she said with a look of lust in her eyes.

"Ditto, Orihime-chan." Tatsuki added.

Ichigo sighed as he shook his head at the two females. Things were so much easier before those two appeared. Orihime was sweet and kind while Tatsuki was sweet as well, but just not as kind as Orihime. Now though, they've discovered their sexuality and know things. Which is why saving Rukia is so important, those two are no longer an option. "Well if those two are going, then I should go with them." Ichigo said stepping forward.

Naruto looked at Ichigo and shook his head. "No, you need to stay with the others. They're going to need a powerhouse to protect them when you land inside. Though we will take Chad to lighten the capacity for you guys." Naruto said as Chad grunted in agreement and walked up to them. The blonde looked to Yoruichi who nodded her head.

"I know, I'll look after the children. Without me, they wouldn't be able to sync their energies with Ichigo's." she said before leaping from the blonde's shoulder to Chad's head to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why cant you take me with you?" Tatsuki asked with a cross of her arms.

The Uchiha looked over to Tatsuki and shook his head, like Naruto previously did. "You need to be with everyone else. You guys need to help each other protect each other." Sasuke said before Ichigo growled.

"Whatever, just go. The more time you guys spend here, the more time you're wasting in our endeavor to save Rukia." the orange haired Shinigami said in annoyance.

"Good point, lets go." the blonde said as Kukaku tossed an orb their way.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Chad entered the cannon and successfully formed an orb. "Brace yourself you three, things are only going to get hectic now." Kukaku said before after a matter of minutes, they were launched into the air.

Sasuke began muttering the enchantment, before they changed directions and headed straight towards the barrier.

Naruto looked at the approaching barrier as Sasuke continued the incantation. Everyone felt their orb of energy strengthening as it picked up speed. His whisker marks grew darker and his nails began lengthening.

Chad silently looked at the blonde with a sense of apprehension. Feeling Naruto's power up close like this was feeling him with the negative feelings Naruto's spiritual pressure emitted. "When we pass the barrier cancel the orb." the blonde said, his voice a bit deeper. "I'm giving my father a blast from the past."

Not long after he said that, they pierced the barrier and he removed his hand from the orb. Sasuke removed his hand as well, before grasping his cloak, before they exploded in separate directions.

Chad kept his hand on the orb and reformed the barrier. Sasuke's wings extended from his back, simply phasing through his cloak as he flew at high speeds. Naruto on the other hand, quickly began growing, nine long tails sprouting behind him.

When he landed, his transformation into his full nine tailed state was complete as he roared loudly.

**=With Minato=**

Minato stood on the ceiling of his squad's barracks, along with Kushina, as their transformed son made his appearance. "I never thought I would've seen Naruto again. And this is how we're being reunited?" she asked Minato as she looked up at him with a worried expression. "Just what did you do when you seen him?"

Minato looked down at his, equally deceased, wife. "I just got him prepared." he replied before a group of five people landed around them.

"That's the end result of what we trained for. When I left him, he could only control six tails." a voice said, being revealed as Jiraiya's voice. It was weird seeing him wearing a Shinigami outfit, but it was required of all officers. He was the third seat of squad eight, having the ability to become Lieutenant, but not wanting to deal with a Lieutenant's paperwork. His hair was a little shorter than when he was alive and the red markings around his eyes weren't there. "Though seeing him now, I cant wait to fight him."

"Easy Jiraiya-kun. That's still Naruto-kun right there, no matter which form we see." came the old voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was the third seat of squad one, also having the ability of being Lieutenant but choosing to remain where he was.

"What the hell is he doing here? He cant run the village from a different dimension!" the angry voice of Tsunade raged loudly. Not even a month after Naruto's and Sasuke's transportation to the next dimension, Tsunade slipped into the afterlife. Yamamoto quickly recognized her prowess in the medical arts and allowed her entry into the Shinigami ranks. She's only been here for a few months and has quickly rose to third seat of squad four. And like her sensei, she spent enough time as a kage to go back to doing paperwork.

"That's the Rokudaime Hokage? A fully capable Jinchuriki?" the stern voice of Tobirama Senju spoke with a bit of disbelief. "How'd he get the villager's acceptance?" he added. He was third seat of squad nine and was currently in the process of thinking of challenging Hisagi for the Lieutenant position. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at his brother.

"Even in that form of his, I can sense a gentle heart of a betrayed son. Minato here, did far more than prepare his son. He broke his heart." Hashirama Senju said with a somber expression as he looked at the blonde. Hashirama was the third seat of squad ten.

Minato lowered his head a bit as his nine tailed son roared again, as his tails destroyed a few buildings behind and around him.

"Enough talk for now, lets go regain control of my son." Kushina said before she dashed forward, toward the shrinking kitsune.

"I want to be the first person he sees after he regains his human form." Jiraiya said with a grin as he followed the crimson haired Kushina.

"I agree. Now lets go show him his predecessors are still leagues ahead of him." Tsunade smirked as everyone grinned and followed her.

**=With Itachi=**

The Uchiha stood with a blank expression as he watched his brother fly in the distance. His red Sharingan eyes witness every flap of his wings. 'And here I thought I got rid of his seal, when I removed Orochimaru from it.' the Uchiha thought as a single person landed behind him.

"Itachi-chan, is that really Sasuke-chan?" the woman said, watching as Sasuke landed on a roof.

"Yes, Kaa-chan." Itachi said, finally turning his head to look at his mother.

Mikoto was wearing the standard attire of a Shinigami, but was only seventh seat of squad thirteen. Her long, raven hair, cascaded down her back and shined in the sun. Her previously red eyes returned to their black color as she smiled. "He sure grew up to become a strong and splendid shinobi… just like I hoped." she softly spoke as Itachi stared at her with a soft smile of his own.

"Come mother, lets go have a family reunion." Itachi said as Mikoto nodded and they bounded off towards Sasuke's location.

**=With Naruto=**

The blonde grinned as he continued to clenched his fist, his claws returning to normal. "Best entrance ever." he said before his senses flared out of control.

Dozens of people surrounded him and he looked around with a smirk. "IT'S THE RYOKA THAT PIERCED OUR DEFENSES! EVERYONE ON YOUR GUARD!" one of the Shinigami yelled as Naruto's sword appeared in his hand.

"I should make things even. You guys have swords, and now I have a sword." the blonde said before he heard quick steps behind him.

He turned and swatted the Zanpakto away from his midsection. While the man watched his weapon fly through the air, Naruto stepped and front kicked him in the stomach.

At that moment everyone started rushing. Naruto grinned as he continued weaving through the swings. He thrust his sword in someone's midsection and ripped it out as two tails sprouted from his tailbone and wrapped around two separate wrists.

The wrists were quickly broken as two more tails joined the party and pierced through their ribcages. He tossed the bodies and quickly jumped in the air and onto a roof. "You guys are pathetic." he said, his crimson eyes glaring at them with malice.

He stabbed his sword into the roof and quickly went through a few seals. **"Katon: Taiyo Fore."** (Solar Flare) a white flash shined brightly for a few seconds. When things returned to normal, everything in front of Naruto was on fire in a fifty meter wide arc.

The blonde grunted as he removed his sword from the roof and resealed it. "Where's Minato? He should've been here by now." the blonde muttered as his tails retreated back into his tailbone. Just then his senses flared again.

"**Hado #45: Haku Ryun Kiba."** (Demon Way: White Dragon Fang)

Naruto vanished from his spot as a dragon made of snow appeared and completely covered the fires. The blonde didn't really think snow would be able to quench the flames, but it somehow worked. The snow immediately made him think of Haku, and considering he died five years prior, it was a strong possibility.

How surprised was he to see a man, who he's never met, but knew so much about. "Is that the Nidaime Hokage?" the blonde muttered seeing the man's white hair and piercing red eyes.

"**Mokuton: Sichuan no Jutsu."** (Four-Pillar House Technique) Nearly instantly the three houses that were burned were rebuilt and the roofs were covered in the snow.

"And that's the Shodai Hokage." Naruto muttered seeing the second's brother land next to him with a similar stern expression.

"Now now, Naruto-kun, what's with all the violence now." the blonde looked over to see the Sandaime with his aged smile on his face.

"Oji-san? You're here to?" the blonde muttered with wide eyes.

At that moment the blonde felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Of course he is. He's super old." a familiar voice said before laughing.

Naruto looked over to see his sensei. "Sensei?" he muttered with a cracking voice. "How'd the hell a pervert get into Soul Society!?" he yelled shrugging the arm off and pointing at him.

Jiraiya sighed and sternly looked at his only living pupil. "How many times do I have to tell you brat? I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" he yelled proudly before he was smashed into the ground by a punch.

"And what did I tell _you_ about being a pervert?" the angry voice of our favorite busty blonde muttered.

Naruto stared at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Baa-chan! What the hell! YOU DIED!?" Naruto yelled as his eyes began watering in disbelief. "No, no, no, no. I don't like any of this." the blonde muttered, while shaking his head, before Tsunade punched him on top of his head as well.

"Get your shit together gaki. So what, I died, get over it. It was going to happen eventually." she said crossing her arms under her bosom.

Naruto winced as he continued rubbing his head. "Alright Baa-chan, I see you still have that monstrous strength."

"What I want to know, is why aren't you in Konoha, running it, like you're supposed to be doing?" she asked glaring at him.

"Madara Uchiha sent Sasuke and I to another dimension. It wasn't my fault." Naruto muttered before crossing his own arms.

"YOU ONLY HAD THE HAT FOR EIGHT MONTHS! EIGHT MONTHS!" Tsunade yelled before she began swinging at the younger blonde. Naruto easily dodged the swings but Tsunade lunged at him and wrapped her arm around his head and proceeded to give him a noogie.

"Yup, that's the same Tsunade I trained." Hiruzen said with a chuckle. Hashirama laughed as Tobirama sighed.

"Madara Uchiha? I don't remember him being able manipulate space and time like that." Tobirama muttered to himself.

"He never could, even with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Whoever sent the boy here, it wasn't Madara." Hashirama said.

"AH, Baa-chan! Stop!" Naruto continued to wail, before it suddenly stopped.

He looked up to see a red headed woman holding Tsunade's ear. "Tsunade-chan, stop doing that to my son."

"Alright Kushina-chan." Tsunade whined before she was released. She pouted as the mother walked up to her son.

"We meet again Naruto-kun. I told you we would see each other again." she said with a smile.

"Hi Kaa-san." Naruto said before wrapping his mother in a hug.

Tears prickled at the corners of Kushina's eyes as she tightly held onto her son. She released him and held him at arms length. "Look at you son, the Rokudaime Hokage. Who would've known you would have followed in your father's footsteps so diligently." she sighed as she rewrapped him in a hug.

Naruto's expression changed as his father appeared in his sight on a different roof. At that moment Naruto literally blinked out of sight. Immediately Minato was launched backwards as Naruto appeared in the spot his father previously stood at. Again he blinked out of sight, following his father's trail.

Hashirama whistled softly. "The boy is fast. Must be all that time he spent with Yoruichi-san."

"I can still take him." Jiraiya said with a grin. "I taught him everything he knows." he added as he followed.

Kushina shook her head. "Hopefully they quickly resolve their differences. Lets go Tsunade-chan, we're going to need to be there to heal their wounds." she said as Tsunade shrugged and followed her Lieutenant.

"What do we do about the Uchiha? I'll never forget their signature." Tobirama asked looking in the direction of the Uchiha.

Hashirama laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Leave him be, his brother can handle him."

They grew quiet before Hiruzen spoke up. "Wait, wasn't there three intruders that came here?"

Tobirama put his fingers in a Ram seal and pointed in the direction everyone was going. "The third intruder is somewhere between Naruto and the Uchiha."

"Just leave him be as well. Let the other seated officers handle him." Hashirama said before following the others, along with his brother and their student.

**~CD~CD~CD~CD~CD~**

Naruto hopped from roof to roof, in pursuit of his father's body. He could see the look of shock on the man's face, which caused him to smirk.

Minato quickly righted himself in the air and skidded along the nearest roof. "I guess I deserved that." he said as his son came quick.

"With Interest!" Naruto yelled, his fist coated in his energy, while he tried to punch his father.

The man quickly shimmered out of the way, and the building was destroyed. "Maybe we can talk about this." Minato tried to reason with his son, who only seemed to want to cave his face in.

Naruto whirled around to face his father, his eyes were still crimson in his rage. "No can do father. This isn't the time for words." he said before he heard dozens of footsteps around him.

"Minato-fukutaicho, are you alright?" a Shinigami asked from behind the blonde.

"I'm fine Izuru-san." Minato told the man.

Naruto turned to see another blonde, with his Zanpakto unsheathed and pointed at him. He looked kind of gloomy but, his expression still told him that he was ready to protect his Lieutenant. "Stay out of this, before you join my father in the after… afterlife." Naruto threatened with a look of confusion on his face. "Go away before I kill you too." Naruto said before releasing more of his Reiatsu.

The output was enough to make everyone around him cease all movement and sense a feeling of dread. "Naruto-kun, enough!" the sound of his mother's voice, made the young kage stop releasing his Reiatsu.

Naruto scoffed as the Shinigami around him, finally dropped to their knees. He looked back to his father before he vanished in a yellow flash.

Minato's eyes widened and he was promptly punched in the face again, in the same spot.

"Did you feel that power?" Hiruzen asked with a few deep breaths.

"That was easily on a captain's level." Jiraiya answered with a heavy smile of pride.

"I'm surprised the entire Gotei 13 aren't in this immediate area by now." Hashirama said with a soft smile. It seems the young kage impressed him, more than he thought he would.

"Their fight needs a location change. And not near squad eleven's barracks." Kushina said knowing how squad eleven members are, especially their captain.

Just then they heard a crash above them and saw another orb piercing through the Seireitei's barrier. "Here come the others." Tsunade said looking up as the explosion launched them in different directions.

**=With Chad=**

During the past fifteen minutes, the tall teen of Mexican descent spent a good ten minutes in shock at the blonde's transformation into a large, nine tailed fox. Even he realized that he only transformed to raise the fear gauge of every Shinigami that saw it.

And on the other side of him, he was shocked that the Uchiha could sprout bat-like hand shaped wings from his back and fly.

This only brought more questions, the main one being, Who the hell are these two?

The last five minutes he's been ducking in between cover, doing his best avoiding the patrols in the area. But it was only a matter of time before someone saw him and tried to apprehend him.

"HE-!" someone tried to yelled as Chad turned a corner. The tall teen reacted on instinct and swiftly punched the man.

"That was close." Chad muttered before the body eventually crashed through a wall, revealing ten Shinigami. "Never mind." he muttered before his arm transformed and he charged forward. 'One of these people are bound to know where Rukia is behind held.' Chad thought as he continued punching out people left and right.

When he got to the last one, he grabbed his wrist with his left hand and held the man up by his collar with his right. "Please don't hurt me!" the unseated officer pleaded as pain shot through his hand, making him release his Zanpakto.

"Where's Rukia Kuchiki being held?" the gruff voice of Chad asked as the man was lifted higher.

"I don't know! I'm an unseated Shinigami, not even seated officers ranked between five and twenty know where she's at! You have to believe me!" the Shinigami said in between sobs.

Chad looked at him for a few seconds before he nodded. "I'll believe you." he said before the man began thanking him, while thinking of how to deal with the giant.

"There is something I can do to thank you for not hurting me." he said before pointing a finger at Chad's chest. **"Hado #1: Sho."** (Thrust) after that he released a small amount of his energy to push the giant away from him.

But he didn't calculate the amount of energy needed to complete that. So instead he was blasted through the wall, forcing Chad to let go of him, or else risk going with him.

"I should probably find one of those seated officers then." Chad thought out loud. "First I should find a place to rest. Balancing my energy with Naruto's and Sasuke's was more taxing than I thought it would be." he muttered before looking around before heading in the opposite direction of where Naruto just headed.

A crash sounded above him and he looked up to see another orb of energy pushing through the barrier. "Hm, that's the others. No question about it." he said before they scattered in different directions, like they did prior.

**=With Sasuke=**

Sasuke flapped his wings, keeping himself in position as he looked over at his old teammate. This transformation of his only proved that he gained full control of the fox's power. Though he was being a little show off, by not causing much destruction while in the form. He shook his head as he landed on the roof.

Sasuke returned his wings back to the mark and immediately noticed he was facing five people. "Stop ryoka scum. You will now be apprehended by members of squad ten." one of the men said as the others cheered.

Sasuke blinked and looked around. "Uzumaki has to be right. Ni-san has to be here." the Uchiha droned as the others grew angry at being ignored and charged to the other side of the rooftop.

Sasuke looked at the approaching opposition as if they were moving in slow motion. His sword dropped from his sleeve and he vanished and appeared on the other side of them. If there was one helpful thing he learned in the fight with Kisuke, weeks prior, it was the use of Shunpo.

It was a high speed technique, something he didn't have before that could compete with the others. The Shunshin technique was far slower than the Shunpo.

Sasuke looked at his sword and swung the blood from it, with a simple flick of his wrist. "Hmm, took you long enough Ni-san." the Uchiha said to the open air.

In a flock of crows, just like the old days, Itachi materialized behind Sasuke. "Hello, little brother." came the same calm and stoic voice of Itachi Uchiha.

"I guess murdering the clan for the protection of the village still grants you access to the Soul Society." the young Uchiha said before turning his head to look at his older brother.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth son." another voice said before a woman dropped down behind Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the woman with a blank face. He heard her words but they didn't register in his mind. A lone tear fell from his eye as he opened his mouth. "Kaa-san?" he muttered before another joined the first.

"Come to your Kaa-san, son." she said extending her arms open.

The Kusanagi fell from the Uchiha's hand and clattered on the roof. He took a hesitant foot forward, before he felt a hand on his back. Immediately he knew it was Itachi, nudging him toward their mother. So with a few more, helpful shoves from his older brother, Sasuke began moving on his own.

Within seconds, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his deceased mother. Tears flowed from his eyes freely as he experienced joy he never thought he would ever feel again.

Itachi looked on with a small smile, he had done the same thing, albeit with a less amount of tears. It was nice to know Sasuke no longer had evil within him. "So I see you still have the curse mark, even though I sealed the snake's soul from within." Itachi sounded, ending the hugging session in front of him.

Sasuke released his mother and turned to look at his brother, as a explosion sounded nearby. He paid it little mind, sensing it was Naruto's signature. "Lets just say I found a way to regain and strengthen it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Itachi narrowed his eyes a bit and turned around. "You know Sasuke, since I got here, I silently hoped that you would somehow make your way here as well. I no longer suffer from my original disease and I can fight you at full power now." Itachi said looking back with his Sharingan activated.

Sasuke activated his own Sharingan and smirked at his brother. "Not to mention the extra strength you acquired by becoming a Shinigami. Seeing as how Naruto's father wore the same badge, I would have to guess you must be a Lieutenant of a squad. Second strongest in the squad means, when I defeat you, they'll realize how much of a threat I am and send the captains my way. More fun for me." Sasuke said as both he and his brother smiled softly.

Mikoto stood there with a frown on her face. She was hoping they wouldn't bring up the fight they both wanted to have with each other. "Fine I'll let you boys fight. But I don't want either of you hurt and I want to spend family time with you afterwards. Okay?" she said with hands on her hips.

"We understand mother." they said in unison, as she hopped to a different roof to watch the fight between her boys.

Itachi smirked, making Sasuke raise his eyebrow. "What?" he asked as Itachi chuckled softly.

"Forgetting something little brother?" he asked vaguely, making the youngest Uchiha more confused.

Itachi tapped his foot, making Sasuke looked down, while simultaneously unsheathing his Zanpakto. The older brother kicked the weapon's handle, sending it skidding over the edge of the roof, while again simultaneously running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed in his mind as a kunai quickly appeared in his hand. He quickly blocked Itachi's downward chop and pushed with all his might against his brother. "You may have my eyes little brother, but you still cant see the obvious. You'll never be better than your older brother." Itachi taunted as he outstretched one of his hands. **"Hado #31: Shakkaho."** (Red Fire Cannon)

Seeing the accumulation of energy, with his Sharingan, Sasuke quickly used Shunpo to evade the attack. He reappeared and watched a ball of energy blow the top off of another roof. "I don't know how you learned a Shinigami technique, but I can see you're not well versed in its use." Itachi said before vanishing and reappearing next to Sasuke. "The key is to use a little steps as possible." he explained before swinging his Zanpakto horizontally.

Sasuke held up the kunai to block and found that it was sliced through. He reacted quickly and moved the part of the kunai that was still there in the path of the swinging weapon. He mentally sighed in relief when the weapon was stopped, but he saw the metal of the kunai started to give way. 'I need to get to my sword.' he thought before lightning coursed through his body.

The electricity traveled through the connected weapons and covered Itachi's hands.

The force behind Itachi's attack was lessened just a bit, but it was more than enough to allow him a safe retreat.

He jumped back and went through some hand seals. The sudden introduction of Itachi's spiritual pressure, nearly made Sasuke falter in his sequence. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."** (Great Fireball Technique)

Itachi's body turned into crows as the flock traveled high into the air. "You're no stranger to a massive amount to spiritual pressure, which means you've fought a strong Shinigami before." Itachi's voice kind of echoed in Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and quickly Shunpo'd to where he knew his sword was. He picked up his weapon and looked up. Directly above him, his brother was weaving through a long series of hand seals. "How is it you're still able to use Ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked as his brother exhaled a long stream of fire.

"Let's just call it a perk of being a dead shinobi." his brother replied watching his brother use Shunpo to dodge the fire. Itachi looked up to the sky, another ball of energy impacted the Seireitei's barrier. "All the intruders are here now." he muttered as an explosion sounded after it completely pierced the barrier.

"But I don't need either of them to beat you Ni-san." Sasuke said appeared behind his brother with his sword covered in electricity.

Itachi raises his sword and blocks Sasuke's strike. _"Hono no Naka de Sekai o Nyuyoku: __**Amaterasu." **_(Bathe the world in flames: Sun Goddess) Itachi droned as an explosion of black flames erupted from his Zanpakto.

Itachi's Zanpakto was considered the second strongest fire based Zanpakto ever witnessed. Since it was so similar to the Captain-Commander's **Ryujin Jakka**, it had the potential to be it's equal.

Sasuke quickly sprouted his wings and took to the skies. His Akatsuki cloak was fluttering in the distance, black flames covering it. "That's your Shikai? Amaterasu!?" Sasuke asked as a crescent blade of flames headed his way.

His eyes began bleeding as his own Amaterasu flames appeared in front of him. Seeing that they were easily sliced through, he formed Susanoo's ribcage.

"Knowledge of a Shikai gives me the final piece of the puzzle." Itachi said as he jumped in the air. Being a Shinigami he could float anywhere he wanted, by gathering Reishi under his feet. It was one of the first things taught in the academy.

Sasuke needed to exhibit caution now that his brother's sword was released. He flapped his wings and backed up a bit, aware of the fire floating around his brother. "And what is that?" he asked as he blurred through seals. **"Katon: Idaina Shoidan."** (Great Firebomb) a ball, bigger than the Great Fireball Technique, left Sasuke's mouth.

An orb of black flames surrounded Itachi and protected him from the resulting explosion of fire. "You were trained by Kisuke Urahara." Itachi said stepping through his own flames, not a single burned mark on him.

His words struck a cord through Sasuke and his Reiatsu exploded out of him, shocking his brother, not physically though. "I WASN'T TRAINED BY THAT MAN!" he yelled as his complete Susanoo made it's appearance.

Itachi rose a brow and nodded. "Of course you weren't." he said before half a dozen streams of black fire rushed towards the Sasuke's Susanoo.

Sasuke knew Itachi's Amaterasu flames were much stronger than he remembered so there was no way his Susanoo could withstand the assault for long. He dropped from his hovering position and flew to a roof, with his brother's Shikai, being in the air was more dangerous.

"You know what brother, I've been thinking…" Sasuke trailed off with a smirk.

Itachi remained where he was with an aloof look on his face. "Tell me brother, tell me what you're thinking." Itachi droned as black flames slowly floated around him.

"Maybe you're right, even with your eyes, I cant see obvious things. Though maybe it's time that I actually use them." he said with a smirk as his Mangekyou Sharingan slowly morphed into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. After that he began weaving through seals. **"Raiton: Denki Zokyo."** (Electrical Augmentation)

After those words, Sasuke body was covered in lightning. It was a version of the Yondaime Raikage's lightning armor, only a little better. Sasuke vanished and reappeared above Itachi with his hands already extended. **"Raiton: Chidori Senbon."** he said as hundreds of senbon sized lighting attacks struck Itachi's back.

Itachi was completely surprised, by his brother's immense speed. He didn't even realize he was behind him, until he was already hit by a dozen senbon. And even then, he was too paralyzed to dodge.

The older Uchiha brother willed his Amaterasu flames to cover him and immediately felt safe from his brother's assault. "What's wrong brother, am I too quick for you?" Sasuke asked as he flapped his wings and drifted away from his brother.

Itachi grimaced as he tried to move an arm, but leaned that the senbon were still in place. His entire back looked like a pincushion. He took a deep breath and focused his Reiryoku into his back. Slowly, one by one, the senbon began exiting his back and evaporating into spirit particles.

Sasuke smirked and looked down to where their mother was. He knew that, depending how Itachi acted when he revealed himself, this fight might be coming to a close. He grunted and turned his head to where he sensed Ichigo at.

**=With Ichigo=**

Ichigo quickly backpedals away from the multiple thrusts from the deadly tip of his opponent's Shikai. His opponent, a bald man by the name of Ikkaku Madarame. He was an eccentric individual, from the eleventh division, that actually danced in the beginning of the fight, right before Ganju ran off. Ikkaku's partner, a feminine male by the name of Yumichika Ayesagawa, also from the eleventh division, ran off after him.

Blood was still traveling down into Ichigo's eye, but it wouldn't distract him enough to receive another wound. He's not going to be called an amateur by this man again.

He jumped back and Ikkaku pressed quickly. The bald Ikkaku jumped in the air a bit and swung his Zanpakto down, narrowly missing Ichigo. Though immediately he thrust again.

Ichigo tilted his head, and avoided the sharp tip of the spear. Though without injury was impossible. A small cut appeared on his cheek as he grabbed the spear with a free hand and pulled.

"Hozukimaru, _Sakero_!" (Split) Ikkaku yelled, as his staff extended.

Ichigo grew surprised to learn he was holding the middle section of the three section staff. He turned his head to see the third section wrapping around to come back to his head. Time slowed as he quickly rose Zangetsu.

A small spray of blood erupted from Ichigo's shoulder. The orange haired teen didn't know what exactly just happened, as he tightened his grip on his Zanpakto. "I'm the only one being hit in this fight." Ichigo muttered to himself as his Reiatsu quickly poured out. "No more." he said as his power output was enough to get Ikkaku smirking.

"You're finally warmed up! Lets begin this fight for real now." he said as he casually spun the sharp section of his three section staff.

**=With Ganju=**

Ganju continued running, looking back only to see how his pursuer was doing. The fifth seat casually followed with an annoyed look on his face. "It's so ugly how you run. It's disgusting even following you." the man said as they turned a corner to a dead end. "Finally this chase will come to an end." Yumichika said as Ganju made a circle in the air with his hand.

"Seppa!" Ganju yelled as he jumped through the wall, a circle of sand replacing the original concrete of the wall.

'So he's the one that made that ditch of sand… with that weird magic of his.' the fifth seat said as he followed through the hole.

What he saw was Ganju near the edge of a pit, frantically swinging his arms to prevent himself from falling in. "Oh well, isn't this a sight? You nearly stumbled into one of the execution grounds. It's where we put criminals to fight an endless wave of hollows into they die. Though they never make it pass five, so saying endless really cements defeat into their eyes." Yumichika said with a flick of his hair and a slow withdraw of his Zanpakto.

Ganju righted himself and turned to face the officer with a look of disgust on his face. "You Shinigami and your cruel ways disgust me to no end." Ganju spat out in hatred.

"Not as cruel as your face." Yumichika fired back as Ganju bristled at the comment. "Tell me ugly man, how do you want to die? By the pit or… _Sake: __**Fuji Kujaku."**_ (Bloom: Wisteria Peacock) Yumichika drifted his hand over his Zanpakto and transformed it into a curved blade that extended outward into four separate blades. "By me?"

Ganju clenched his fist as he thought of a way out of this situation.

**=With Uryu and Orihime=**

Because of the explosion, everyone was separated, though Orihime and Uryu were lucky enough to stay together.

The two landed with little to no injuries. Although, Orihime landed on her arm… nothing Ayame and Shun'o cant handle. Speaking of the two spirits, they were currently healing Orihime's arm right now. "Come on Orihime-chan, you're better than this." Shun'o said with a sigh.

Orihime let out a sigh as well, as she turned her head to look at the spirit near her shoulder. "I know Shun-kun, but that explosion was really disorientating. I just hope Tatsuki-chan is alright." she said as the healing finished and her spirits returned to her hairpins.

"Tatsuki's doing just fine. I'm more than sure of that." Uryu comforted as he continued to play lookout. "What we need to do is get out of the immediate area. There's so many high level signatures over here, and that's just from where Naruto-san is at."

Orihime nodded and they set off in a different direction. Soon they ended up at a dead end and was about to turn when they heard voices on the other side. "Another dead end Yachiru. You're as bad with directions than me." a rough voice said. That person had immense spiritual pressure that was baring down on everyone around him.

"Sorry Ken-chan, I meant left." a childish voice replied with no difficulty due to the sheer familiarity of it.

"You're right Yachiru, we should've went left." the male voice said spoke again before turning and heading in a different direction.

Uryu heaved as he regained his ability to breathe. "So, we almost died and we weren't even in a fight. That was even more pressure from Ichigo-san." the Quincy said looking over to Orihime.

The walnut haired teen was better off than the teenaged Quincy. Because she's spent so long under Naruto's spiritual pressure, being under the other Shinigami's wasn't so bad. "I know which way we're not going." she said as they ran.

They were moving for five minutes before a group of three Shinigami spotted them from ten feet away. "I FOUND SOME RYOKA!"

Nearly immediately, Uryu sensed the difference in their power. He scoffed at em as he nocked an arrow and launched it just as quickly. Uryu's arrow hit one of the Shinigami in the arm, preventing him from unsheathing his Zanpakto. He quickly fired two more arrows that dispatched two of the three Shinigami.

One was fast enough to get to Orihime, but was weak in Hakudo and was easily dispatched by Orihime's superior skill in karate.

"We need to hurry up and find Rukia. The longer we're here, the more disgusted I get with these Shinigami." the Quincy said with a sneer at the unconscious Shinigami.

Orihime looked around before finding a ladder on a nearby building. "We can use the building as a vantage point and determine where the best place is for keeping prisoners." she said making Uryu nod in acceptance.

"Excellent idea Orihime-san." he said before they climbed up.

It was a good thing to, because the same Shinigami from before returned. Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi got lost again.

"Which way do we go now Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked moving his head from side to side, making the bells at the end of his incredibly spiky hair jingle with every movement.

The young, pinked haired Lieutenant put a finger to her lips in thought. "Hmmm, lets go… that way." she said pointing to the right.

"How many times are you going to pick right girl?" Kenpachi asked as he ran down that way.

"Until we find the strongest ryoka." she giggled out into the distance.

"Again, that was too close." Uryu said before his and Orihime's danger sense went off.

"**Santen Kesshun, I reject!"** Orihime quickly yelled as her shield quickly appeared behind her, protecting her from a punch that would have easily sent her over.

Orihime retracts her shield and quickly moves away from the giant man, while Uryu fires an arrow at the man.

The Shinigami uses Shunpo to quickly move away, despite his large build. **"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"** an angry Orihime yells as Tsubaki quickly launches at the man.

Surprised the man unsheathes his sword and swings at the airborne spirit. His counterattack misses and his shoulder is pierced. Tsubaki returns to Orihime and circles around her.

"You're going to regret that little girl. And you, are you a Quincy?" he questions Uryu, who simply nocks another arrow.

"What do you think?" he replies as the man growls.

"I, Jirobo Ikkanzaka, fourth seat of squad seven, am the best fighter when it comes to airborne combat. **Habatakinasai: Tsunzakigarasu."** (Flap Away: Splitting Crow) Immediately his Zanpakto changed shape and split apart and began spinning around him.

There was a good dozen or so flying blades around the man. "A little girl and a Quincy don't have a chance against me." he said with confidence, before every single one of the spinning blades were shot down by Uryu.

Jirobo was beyond shocked as his projectiles were shot down with such ease. "You were saying?" Uryu taunted making the man growl.

Orihime watched the man closely and whispered. "Koten Zanshun, I reject." Tsubaki heard, but continued to circle around her as if no command was given.

Jirobo sheathed his Zanpakto and unsheathed it, it somehow being fully repaired. When Tsubaki saw, he shot forward into the man's wrist. Now the man couldn't bring his Zanpakto out. He yelled in anger at being thwarted in another way. **"Hado #4: Byakurai."** (White Lightning) he pointed his finger at Orihime and fired his Hado.

The technique was going far to fast for Orihime to bring up her shield. Fortunately Uryu acted faster. With the application of the Quincy's own speed technique, he was able to prevent Orihime's death.

"You've been after Orihime this entire time. Is it because you're a sexist, figuring women are the weaker of our two genders. If there's one thing _you_ should regret, is proving why I hate Shinigami." Uryu ranted before releasing the arrow he previously nocked.

The Shinigami was pierced right in the middle of his chest, though two holes were shown, showcasing Uryu's hidden arrow and overall skill as a Quincy. "You can thank Kuchiki-san for unintentionally showing me how to make a Shinigami lose their powers." he said turning around to look at Orihime as Jirobo's body crashed onto the roof of their building. "Now would be the best time for us to leave." the glasses wearing teenage said sensing a good dozen or so Shinigami heading their way.

**=With Tatsuki=**

The teenaged black belt landed in an open field. Though, there seemed to be a building in front of her. She rubbed her head and groggily looked around. "Where's everyone at?" she muttered before she was surrounded by twenty five men wearing black body suits.

Loud chewing was soon heard as a large man walked into Tatsuki's sight. "Well, you seem like a weak little damsel. Just what I was looking for." Marechiyo Omaeda said with a smirk. "Lucky for you, the captain is busy searching for Yoruichi, or you would already be dead." he said before laughing loudly.

Tatsuki looked around before smirking herself. "That is lucky for me huh?" she asked before clenching her fist and consciously gathering her spiritual energy like Sasuke taught her.

Immediately the Lieutenant grew surprised as it was easily at the level of a fifth seat. Though it was still far weaker than his own. But what surprised him the most, was the similarity her signature was to that of a Hollow. "W-who are you?" the natural coward asked as Tatsuki smirked at the effect she was having on the large man.

"I'm just a girl who's going to kick your butt." she said before vanishing with a soft booming sound.

**=With Naruto=**

Naruto quickly engaged his father in a hand to hand fight. He was much more focused this time, no more anger was coursing through his veins, but he still wanted to finish the fight with his father.

The gap in his and his father's skill was becoming widely apparent at the moment. "Father, why?" he asked as he jumped away from his father.

Minato looked at his son with a confused look. "Why, what, son?"

"Why don't you use your Zanpakto. I want to see what you're Shikai is?" Naruto replied with crimson eyes.

Minato closed his eyes and unsheathed his Zanpakto. "If you really want to know." he said as he put the tip of his finger against his Zanpakto's guard.

"_**Chire**_**: Senbonzakura." **(Thousand Cherry Blossoms) a voice said as a stream of pink cherry blossoms crashed on Naruto's position.

The blonde reappeared and smirked at the intruder. One Byakuya Kuchiki stood on a large pillar near their location. "We meet again, Byakuya. I told you this would happen."

The man was silent as he simply stood on the pillar. That's when Naruto's danger sense went off. He vanished and reappeared near his mother. He looked at the new intruder and saw a short woman with a black and gold gauntlet on her right hand, with a long stinger like blade over her middle finger. She was wearing a captain's haori, like Byakuya was now sporting.

That's when Kushina gasped behind him. "You weren't fast enough Naruto-kun. You've been branded." she said as a large butterfly tattoo grew on the back of Naruto's neck.

"I've been what?" he said as a clone appeared behind him and dispelled. "Damn, she just gave me a tattoo. A fucking butterfly tattoo!" he yelled as Sui-Feng visibly bristled at his comment.

Kushina quickly hit him in the head. "If you weren't in this situation, I would wash your mouth out with soap." she said as Naruto rubbed his head. "If she hits that spot one more time, you'll die." she explained as Sui-Feng took a single step forward, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"I don't care that he's your son. You shouldn't be holding back against such an opponent." she said speaking to Minato before turning to Kushina. "That goes for you as well."

After Sui-Feng finished Byakuya's voice was heard. "As for the spectators, either fight the human or find the other Ryoka." he said before releasing a good amount of Reiatsu, making the others reluctantly nod their heads.

"Brother, lets try to keep the casualties to a minimum." Hashirama said not wanting to upset a captain.

Tobirama reluctantly agreed and followed his brother.

"I have no doubt, this fight will bring injuries on both sides. As members of the fourth squad, we'll provide back up and medical attention." Kushina simply said, knowing that most of the medics weren't as good as fighters as other Shinigami, though the first five seats of the squad could handle themselves.

"Speak for yourself Kushina-chan, I'm fighting the brat. As his predecessor, I have a right to properly gauge his strength as well." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles. Kushina quickly grabbed onto her ear, impeding her desire to fight the younger blonde.

"I have always dreamed of this day. The opportunity to fight my surrogate grandson." Hiruzen said putting a hand on his Zanpakto.

Jiraiya said nothing as he stepped forward with a smirk.

Naruto looked around and smirked. "Five on one… seems a little much. But there seems to be one thing you're forgetting." he said as his crimson eyes shined. "I'm not human either."

**=With Sasuke=**

Sasuke returned his appearance to normal and simply copied Itachi's application for his air walking ability. Now able to conserve his energy better, he was able to equally fight his brother.

The only reason he ended his second stage, was because his wings were nearly burned off.

Sasuke looked at his brother with a smirk on his lips. This was entirely better than using the Tsukuyomi on himself. "We're going to have to do this more brother. My eyes are loving the action." he said as said eyes spun a bit.

"Likewise, little brother." Itachi replied before turning his head.

An ice dragon flew by Itachi's head and headed straight for Sasuke. A glacier formed in midair because of the collision, but was soon shattered. "Ice… reminds me of someone from long ago." Sasuke commented as a short boy, wearing a captain's haori appeared beside Itachi.

"Ooh, he's cute too." the voice of Matsumoto echoed as she appeared beside her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"This is the wrong one Iba, I wanted the fox." a very large man said from behind a large, wooden helmet.

"That ryoka already has two captains heading his way. Plus this one is equally as strong, it's best if we assist Itachi-san." Iba said as he and his captain appeared on the other side of Itachi.

Itachi looked at his brother with a blank stare. "Our fight has been postponed. Sorry Sas-"

"NO! Don't you dare finish that line!" Sasuke angrily yelled at his brother. "I'm tired of hearing those words leaving your mouth. I'm your little brother, why don't you ever make time for me?" Sasuke asked with angry tears in his eyes.

The newest challengers didn't know what to make of what was happening in front of them, so they just stood silently.

Itachi closed his eyes for a few seconds. "If that is what you wish… little brother." he said opening his eyes, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

**A/N: Things are heating up faster than what you expected for intruders that entered only thirty minutes prior to when they were supposed to enter. All of these familiar faces and the same family drama occurs. Though now, the captains couldn't simply sit things out with people that immediately know how to use their abilities on their levels.**

**Though I'm a let you in on a little secret, I'm burning in this chair… yup. I'm just playing, that's not the secret, but it did take me three weeks to finish this chapter… with only five total sittings. That's a shame huh. Though the thing about the intronet being messed up is true, that's part of the reason as well.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and the previous chapter. And I cant wait for the reviews. Also I'm not going to be fixing Blue Eyed Uchiha for a long time so don't read that story until you see the it's sixteenth chapter being updated… whenever that may be.**

**JayJay OUT!**


End file.
